


Wings, Rings, & What being Bonded brings

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Barebacking, Bonding, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Come Sharing, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hunter Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Officer Castiel, Officer Dean, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex in the Impala, Switching, To much kinkyness to tag, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Wing Kink, all the sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 67,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a officer for Kansas Supernatural Unit they are called Hunters he's been without a partner for a little over a year and he's happy that way. Castiel is also a officer for the Kansas Supernatural Unit he's a Angel in the Garrison. He has also been without a partner for the past year. Though the Hunters and Angels have worked side by side for 10 years. There has never been an Angel & Hunter partnership. Well that's about to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Supernatural or the characters. I just borrowed them to have a bit of fun. I have found a AWESOME beta who is helping me out! Thanks bunches lotrspnfangirl :)  
> 

Dean Winchester loved his job. He followed in his father’s footsteps, joining the family business. At the age of 18, straight out of high school, he joined the force and became an officer. Not just any kind of officer though, a special breed of officer; he became a Hunter. One that went after a certain kind of criminal, the supernatural kind.

The day he was accepted into Kansas' Supernatural Unit, his father said it was the proudest he had ever been, and he was honored to be working alongside him.

That didn't last long though. A week on the force and still in training, Dean was stuck at the precinct when a call came in about Demon activity. His father clapped him on the shoulder and told him not to worry; he would be able to join in the action soon enough.

John left with his partner Bobby, his dad's best friend and like a second father to Dean and his brother Sam. A couple hours later when Bobby came back without his father, he knew then and there before Bobby had said a word to him, his father didn't make it. Apparently there was a lot more demons than anticipated.

A yellow eyed demon that went by the name Azazel got the jump on John and stabbed him in the heart with a knife before making his escape. A lot of officers, including his father, lost their lives that day. Bobby's wife Karen had been among them.

A lot of changes were made in the Supernatural Unit after that day. The biggest being the addition of the Angel Garrison. They worked in the same building, same floor even. But the Hunters and the Angels never really interacted. There was no bad blood between them (though Dean _did_ resent the fact the Angels got all the demon cases; they were better equipped to handle demons, with their abilities to smite and their special weapon called an ‘angel blade’, which Dean still to this day has no idea what it is made of). Angels always choose Angels for partners and Hunters always choose other Hunters. That's just the way it was, and has been for the past ten years.

The day started like any other. But little did Dean know, his world was going to be turned upside down.

Bobby wanted to see him in his office as soon as Dean arrived at work. Five years ago, Bobby had been promoted to Chief Head of the Hunters Unit. And if Dean thought having Bobby as his boss would have made things easier on him? Boy was he wrong. If anything, Bobby pushed him harder.

He’s always been protective of Dean, which is why Dean assumed he's being called in to talk to Bobby today.

Dean had been off on medical for the last week, due to being injured on a werewolf case he had been working alone. Dean had been working by himself the past year, he refused to take a new partner after Victor had been killed by a vampire a little over a year ago. He and Victor had been partners and best friends for nine years, they were accepted to the Supernatural Unit at the same time. He was there for Dean after his father died, and Dean was his best man at his wedding and there for the birth of both of Victor’s daughters.

After the loss of Victor, Dean decided it would be best to work alone: no partner meant no attachment. Sure, it was more dangerous working alone, and frowned upon by Bobby. But Dean was a stubborn son of a bitch when he made his mind up about something, and he definitely had his mind made up about no partner.

No one was going to change that, or at least so he thought.

It's not like Dean was a recluse. He had friends at the precinct, lots of them actually. Jo and her partner Charlie, Ash and his partner Garth, Kevin and his partner Adam... They even made it a weekly thing to meet at the Roadhouse, a local bar ran by Jo's mother Ellen, a spitfire of a woman just like her daughter. They were all like family to Dean, and losing anyone of them would hurt like hell. But losing a partner was a different kind of hurt, a whole new level of hell.

All the time you spend together the blood, sweat, and tears you put into a case... The amount of trust you put in them, to know that they’ve got your back no matter what. It's a different kind of dependency. One that Dean damn sure never wanted to go through again.

Dean exited his apartment complex, and made his way to his car: a black ‘67 Chevy Impala, his most loved possession that he called his baby. It meant a lot to him for a few different reasons. He and his father built it up from nothing but a frame. It was how he learned to work on cars, many hours of working on the Impala with his dad. Then the day he got accepted to the Supernatural Unit, his dad gave him the keys. That meant the world to Dean, knowing how much his dad loved the Impala, and by giving it to Dean, he realized how proud he truly made his dad. He promised him to take care of her just like he’d taught him to.

As Dean backed out of his parking spot to head to work, the opening chords of ‘Shake it Off’ rang out from his cell signaling his little brother Sam was calling.

Dean fished his cell from his pocket and answered it.

"What's up bitch?”  


"Geez Dean is that anyway to greet your favorite brother?”  


"You're my only brother Sammy.”  


"How many times do I have to tell you it's _Sam_ not Sammy. I'm not a kid anymore, Dean. "  


"Aw, but you will always be Sammy to me."  
Sam knew to give up: he'd had this argument so many times with Dean, it was like speaking with a brick wall.

"Anyway, I was calling to see how you were doing. I know it's your first day back after your medical leave. Have you spoken with Bobby yet? "

"I'm just fine Sammy boy, never felt better. I'm on my way to work now, so no haven't spoken to him yet. But I know what it's going to be about... ‘You need a partner Dean... it's been over a year Dean…’ Blah blah blah, same old, same old. Ya know?"

Dean heard Sam sighing on the other end before he spoke his next words. "Dean, maybe it's time you took another partner. It _has_ been over year since Vic-"

"Don't Sammy, just don't."

"Dean, all I'm saying is your job is dangerous. You need someone to have your back! You have been off the last week on medical because you were by yourself and didn't take into account that there could've been more than one werewolf."

"Hey I took them both out and I had minimal injuries. Hell, I think I could have went back to work the next day."

Dean could visualize Sam rolling his eyes on the other line.

"You could have become puppy chow Dean. You were lucky."

There was a long pause before Sam continued.

"I don't want to get that call Dean, telling me you're gone. I don't want to lose my only brother, my only family. I know your job is dangerous, but you're making it more so than it has to be."

"All right… Sammy, I will take extra precautions. Hey don't you have Supernatural criminals to be putting away instead of chatting up your big bro?"

Sam had also followed in the family business, just in a different way. He went to Stanford and studied Supernatural law so he could prosecute the Supernatural criminals. Dean always joked he caught ‘em and his brother put ‘em away.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right Dean, I do got stuff I need to be doing."

Sam knew it was just Dean's way to get off the phone because he was done with this conversation.

"Later, bitch."

"Yeah, later jerk… And Dean? Think about what I said."

Dean huffed and hung up his phone, pocketing it as he pulled into the precinct. He parked his baby and headed up to the top floor to the Supernatural Unit.  
Dean exited the elevator and went straight to the Hunter’s department to find all his friends and fellow hunters huddled around each other in deep in discussion. As soon as he walked in, they all looked at him.

Dean didn't like that look, that was the look that something was going on he knew nothing about. Jo signaled him over. "What’s going on Winchester?"

"I was just getting ready to ask you guys the same thing. You all are the ones huddled up with hushed tones like conspirators…"

Charlie then piped up, "Yeah well it's not every day Michael, Superior of the Angel Garrison and one of his angels are in the Chief’s office.”  


Dean looked utterly confused. "But Bobby wanted to meet with me first thing this morning. What are they doing in there if he wants to meet with me?"  


Jo then spoke again, "Don't know Winchester, but apparently you are a part of whatever kind of meeting they got going on because the chief told us to send you in as soon as you got here. That's why we called you over, thought you might have an idea on what's going on."  


Dean took a deep breath and let it out. "I got no clue guys, but I can tell you one thing… I already don't like it." Dean gave his friends a half assed smile and walked over to the Chief’s office. He took a few deep, calming breaths and opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 and already smut just a little smut but still...... Smut Enjoy :)

Upon opening the Chief’s door, the first thing he saw was Bobby sitting at his desk with an Angel standing beside him, talking to him. The Angel’s wings were pure white, like freshly fallen snow. He had stone like features, pale blue eyes, and the overall look of a superior. Then he glanced to the two chairs opposite of Bobby’s desk. One empty— presumably for him— and in the other sat a second Angel.

He had black mussed hair that looked like he had been running his fingers through it. His wings were equally as black. In the whole ten years The Angel Garrison had been there, Dean had seen all kinds of wings, many different colors, but never black. That made them more beautiful, special even. But it was his eyes that really mesmerized Dean. They were an unearthly blue, practically glowing. He was dressed in a suit with a blue tie and tan trench coat. He looked more like a holy tax accountant than an officer...

Bobby cleared his throat, shaking Dean out of his contemplation.

"You just gonna stand there or are you going to take a seat."  


"Sorry Chief." Dean sat down next to the Angel, giving him a smile. Instead of returning it, the Angel just tilted his head in a bird like manner and stared at him with those unnerving blue eyes. Dean quickly turned his attention to the Chief and Garrison Superior. This time it was Michael who spoke.

"I suppose you both are wondering what you are doing here today." Before he gave either of them a chance to answer, he continued. "The Chief and I have recently received orders from our supervisors to proceed with an experimental pairing that they have been contemplating doing for a while now. They have decided now is that time, and the Chief and I have decided you two are the perfect pair. You both are without partners and have been for over a year. So Officer Winchester, Officer Novak, meet your new partner."

"WHAT?!" they both echoed.

Dean didn’t know who was more loud or more confused, him or… or… Officer Novak was it?

Officer Novak was arguing at Michael and Dean at Bobby. With one stone cold glare from Michael, Officer Novak shut his mouth and stared straight ahead. Dean thought to himself, ‘Hell no, I'm not going down that easy’.

"Bobby you’ve got to be kidding me! I don't do partners anymore and you know that. I-" Bobby cut him off.

"Superior, Officer Novak, if you don't mind I would like a minute with Officer Winchester."

"Not at all Chief. I will take Officer Novak back to pack up his office, and when he's finished he will bring his stuff to Officer Winchesters office. Since they will be working together from there now, I assume?"

Bobby nodded, "That will be fine. Officer Novak, when you are done come back here and I will show you to your new office."

Michael then shook Bobby’s hand and took his leave, Officer Novak trailing behind him. And with that, Bobby rounded on Dean. "What the hell son! Raising your voice to your Chief and talking back in front of a Superior? Have you lost your damn mind?!"

"I'm sorry Bobby, but you know I don't want a partner, and now you’re telling me I have to take one and an _Angel_ at that?"

"Look son, this is from our supervisors, the higher ups. This is something they have wanted to try for a while now, and for some reason they have decided now is the time."

"But Micheal said you _chose_ me Bobby, you chose me knowing how I feel, that I don't want another partn-"

"I chose you Dean because you are the only Hunter without a partner. You are the only eligible candidate, and I'm sorry son, you don't have a choice in this. Officer Novak is your new partner effective immediately. At least you get to stay in your office. I made sure of that." Dean snorted.

"Yeah only so you can keep an eye on me, make sure I'm playing nice with my new Angel partner."

"Dean, this could be a good thing. You and Officer Novak could be the start of something new, something great. The Hunters have better people skills and understanding; that can help the Angel’s with witness interrogations. The Angels have healing abilities and that can help Hunters on the job. Just imagine Dean, if they had a system like this ten years ago, your dad and my wife still might be here. So try to get along with Officer Novak. Don't purposely try to fuck this up just because you don't want to partner. If this works? Think of how many lives it could possibly save."

"Alright Bobby, I will play nice with Officer Novak. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go clean up my office a little for my new partner." And with that, Dean left the Chief’s office. He walked past all his friends who were looking at him quizzically and straight into his office. He shut the door, leaned back up against it, breathing deep and willing himself to calm down.

Dean Winchester officially had a new partner.

Across the main hall, Officer Castiel Novak was cleaning out his desk and boxing up what he wanted to take to his new office. He looked up to see Michael standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Castiel sighed. "What do you want Michael?"

"Officer Novak, is that anyway to speak to a Superior?"

"I'm not speaking to you as my Superior, I'm speaking to you as my brother."

Michael walked into the office, shutting the door behind him. "I know you think I'm punishing you Castiel, but I'm not. I'm giving you a wonderful opportunity and I truly think you are the best Angel for the job. You have more compassion than Uriel or Zachariah would; they think humans are beneath them. I briefly considered Gabriel or Balthazar, but Castiel do you think they would have taken the job seriously? They are our brothers and I love them, but you know as well as I they can be a bit hard to handle. Why do you think we paired them up together?"

Castiel snorted. "So no one else would have to put up with them."

"Exactly." Michael crossed the room and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. "I know you blame yourself for what happened to Anna, and that's why this past year you have refused a partner, but Castiel I want you to know that no one blames you, and you should not continue blaming yourself. Do not push Officer Winchester away because you are afraid of having a new partner."

"I promise I won't Michael. I will do my job." With that, Castiel collected his things and exited his office, leaving Michael with a sad look on his face.

Castiel made his way across the hall and walked back to the Chief’s office, feeling all eyes on him. He knocked on the Chief’s door. "Come in, Officer Novak! I will show you to your new office."

"Thank you Chief Singer."

Bobby opened the door to Dean’s office and the Hunter’s head shot up from where he was on his laptop. Bobby stepped aside and let Castiel through. "I will be in my office if you need anything." Bobby stated and shut the door, leaving Castiel standing there holding a box of his stuff and Dean staring at him. Dean cleared his throat.

"You can have that desk, I cleaned it out for you."

"Thank you." And wow did that voice do things to Dean. The dude sounded like he had been gargling broken glass, and if that didn't make Dean feel all tingly below the belt... _'Get it together Winchester’_ , he mentally scolded himself. _'You will not crush on your new partner no matter how sexy he and his voice is, how blue his eyes are, and no matter how much you want to run your fingers through that sex hair, and maybe even those wings to see what kind of delicious noises you can make him make in that deep gravelly voice of his… Oh this is not good, snap out of it Winchester.’_

"No problem man do you need any help unpacking your things?"

"No... Thank you though, I don't have very much."

"Well I'm going to go to the break room and get some coffee would you… what do you…"

Castiel looked up from his box and tilted his head to the side, staring at Dean with those beautiful blue eyes much like he had earlier that morning in the Chief’s office, and it was kind of cute.

 _'What? Wait! Cute?’_ Dean Winchester does not have chick flick moments, not even in the privacy of his own mind. "Would you like a cup?" Dean managed to finally get out.

"Yes, I would very much like that, thank you. I have a cup in my box... Aw, here it is." He handed it to Dean. The Hunter looked at the mug and shook his head as he read it: 'Treat me like an Angel and I'll show you what heavens really like'. Dean raised his eyebrow at Castiel.

"Is there something I need to know, Officer Novak?" Dean said while tapping the mug. Castiel looked at Dean confused for a second, until it dawned on him... The phrase on the mug.

"It was a gift from my older brother; he has a very inappropriate sense of humor. Not as bad as my other brother though, you should see what he buys me every year for my birthday." Castiel said with a shudder.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, my younger brother got me this mug and it's not much better than yours." He turned the mug around in his hand so Castiel could read it: 'Cops do it in Handcuffs.' Castiel tried and failed at holding back a laugh and a small smile.

"No, no it isn't." And Dean found himself liking his laugh. It was just as gravelly as his voice. And he really liked that he made Novak smile, even if it was a little one.

"Welp, I'll leave you to get settled and I will be back in a few minutes with some coffee." Castiel nodded at Dean and continued unpacking his box.

Dean walked into the break room and all eyes fell on him. _’Oh great’_ he thought to himself as his friends descended upon him, Charlie being the first to speak. "So Dean, are the rumors true? Is the Angel your new partner?"

"His name is Officer Novak and yes, yes he's my new partner."

Garth slapped Dean on the shoulder earning a glare in return. "Well I'll be! Never thought I'd see the day Dean Winchester got a new partner."

"Well it's not like either of us had a choice, this came from over Chief’s and Superior’s heads." Dean replied while pouring two cups of coffee. He made sure to grab some packets of sugar and a few different flavor cups of creamers because he forgot to ask how Novak liked his coffee. Turning with both cups and various creamers in his hands, he looked at his friends and said, "Now if you will excuse me, I got to get back to my new partner."

As Dean was leaving the break room Ash leaned over the table, "Already got Winchester going on the coffee runs, we know who's going to wear the pants in this partnership."

Without turning around Dean said, "I got both hands full Ash, so just visualize me flipping you off." Dean continued back to his office (well his and Novak’s office now) hearing the laughter of his friends follow him from the break room.

Upon entering their office, Novak was already done unpacking his things. Wow, the dude was right, he didn't have a whole lot. His desk had only his laptop sitting on it and a few pictures. It was very unlike Dean's desk which was chaos. He liked to call it organized chaos, but really it was the former; just plain chaos. He walked over to Novak's desk and set down his coffee cup along with the many different flavors of creamer and sugar. "I, um, didn't ask you how you liked your coffee so I grabbed a variety of creamers."

"Oh thank you, that was very kind of you. It depends on my mood; sometimes I like my coffee black to enjoy the bitter taste and sometimes I like to add creamer for a sweeter flavor."

"Yeah me too. I don't know about you Novak, but today I'm in the mood for something sweet."

"Castiel." Dean looked at him puzzled. "My name it’s Castiel. You can call me that instead of Novak. You know, if you want... And I would like something sweet as well," the Angel said with a smile. The Hunter returned his smile picking through the creamers.

"Well let's see what we got here Cas.... Oh, is that ok can I call you Cas? Castiel is a mouthful... And you can call me Dean."

"You may call me Cas, I do not mind. It's much better than the nickname my brothers gave me."

Dean chose French Vanilla and Cas decided on hazelnut.

By the time they’d finished their first cup of coffee, and gone on to their second and third, Dean found himself leaning over Castiel’s desk, looking at his pictures. They’d been talking for hours, slowly getting to know one another. "Are those your brothers?" Castiel looked at the photo the Hunter was pointing at. He picked it up, bringing it closer so Dean could see it. Dean had rolled his chair next to Cas' when he had gotten back with the newest cup of coffee.

"Yes those are my brothers: Michael, Balthazar and Gabriel." Castiel said while pointing each out.

"Michael? As in your superior Michael? He's your brother?"

"Yes, yes he is."  


"Ok which one got you the coffee cup?"  
"Him— Balthazar, but we just call him Zar."

"So this brother Gabriel, he's the one who gets you the completely inappropriate birthday gifts?"

"Yes that would be him, and we call him Gabe for short."  


"Ok man, I just gotta know. What does he get you that's so bad?"  


"Ummmm, no."  


"Oh come on! We are partners now, partners don't keep secrets."  


"I'm not keeping secrets, I'm saving myself some embarrassment and you from feeling uncomfortable."  


"Must be bad if you think it would make me feel uncomfortable.... If I guess will you tell me if I'm right?"

Castiel thought about it for a second and said, "If you guess it I will tell you, but there’s no way you will." Castiel raised the coffee cup to his lips to take a drink and no sooner than the coffee entered his mouth, Dean blurted out "Sex toys". Castiel then proceeded to choke on his coffee.

"I'm right! I'm right aren’t I! Dude… you alright?" Castiel held up his hand shaking his head yes, and after a few deep breaths he found he was able to speak.

"How. How did you guess and on your first try?"

"I tried to think of the most embarrassing thing and sex toys wins every time." Dean said with a smile. "But that in no way makes me feel uncomfortable, just so you know." The Hunter finished with a wink.

"You should have been there on my 18th birthday, my whole family was there. It was only a few days after I came out to them... It was Gabe’s way of showing me he loved me, supported my decision, and it changed nothing. It’s sort of became a birthday tradition that's been going on for twelve years."

"Oh man! Opening up a sex toy in front of your parents? That had to be embarrass— Hey did you say come out? As in your gay?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. No man, not at all. I kind of thought it would be a problem if you found out about me."

At that Castiel was sure he had one shocked look on his face. "Wait, you mean you’re gay?"

"Yeah.... There was awhile in my teenage years I thought I was bi, but nope. The ladies never really did it for me."

"Huh never pictured you as the type."  


"Hey I could say the same about you, Angel." Castiel let out a laugh and Dean smiled at him, then looked at his watch. "Woah, hey man look at that! It's an hour past quitting time. We completely lost track of time." 

"I suppose we did."  


"We better call it a night man." Dean said as he and Cas exited their office and locked it up.  


"I'll see you tomorrow Dean."  


"Yeah, see you tomorrow Cas."

Dean thought about the angel the whole way home, the beautiful angel, the beautiful and apparently _gay_ angel. Dean’s thoughts followed him into the shower that night.

The hot water streamed down Dean's body and it felt good, so good. Dean sighed, shut his eyes and his thoughts wandered to Cas. Castiel was extremely good looking: his eyes were enchanting, he had beautiful black wings, hair just as black and the perfect length to grab hold of and pull... Dean’s dick gave an interested twitch at thoughts of running his fingers through the Angel’s hair with one hand and through his feathers with the other.

The Hunter bit his lip and ran his hand down his chest and abs, grabbing ahold of his hardening cock, pumping slowly as his mind was flooded with more images of Cas. Dean was now running his closed hand up and down his cock, teasing the tip with his thumb and forefinger, wrist twisting as he slid down the base again. All the while thinking about Cas… About his hands and mouth all over Cas' body. The noises he would make, the way he would moan, the way he would breathe. Dean’s hand sped up, his hips snapped forward and the bathroom filled with breathy moans of Cas' name.

His hips snapped forward once again pushing his cock into the strong sheath of his hand. Screaming Cas' name, he spurted ropes of cum hard against the shower wall, wild pulses that leave his legs shaking so hard he had to sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Still breathing harshly, he ran his hands through his hair and thought to himself, _‘I'm in so much trouble’._

Across town, Castiel seemed to be plagued with the same issue. He laid in bed, tossing and turning. Every time he shut his eyes he saw Dean’s alluring green eyes and freckles that adorned his nose and cheeks. It had Castiel wondering where else on his body he had freckles... He pictured the way he wore his dirty blonde hair, artfully spiked. Those plump Cupid bow lips.

Castiel remembered on more than one occasion today while the Hunter was drinking his coffee, him swiping his tongue over his plump bottom lip to catch the occasional stray drop. Castiel now found himself thinking about what those lips would look like wrapped around his cock. He groaned and rolled over on his back since it was no longer comfortable on his stomach with all the blood rushing south. Castiel sighed. There's only one way to take care of this and he really needs to get some sleep. He reached over to his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and his favorite vibrator, which has a flared tip and was angled perfect to rub his prostate (and yes it was a birthday gift from Gabe). Castiel opened up the lube, slicked up his vibrator, and set it aside for now. He poured some lube on his fingers and hand, rubbing a little on his rim before he languidly stroked his fast hardening dick a few times. He stopped to spread his legs, hike his knees up and press his feet flat on the mattress.

He began rubbing his lube coated finger, circling his rim. He slowly pushed one finger in, whimpering a little and tilting his head back. Slowly, he gradually wiggled his finger deeper inside of himself before pushing it all the way in. There was a slight burn but it was pleasurable.

He worked another finger in, throwing his head back at the sensation. He crooked his fingers searching. Looking. Feeling. _There_. He groaned long and low as he massaged his prostate. It was not enough though and he removed his fingers and reached for his vibrator, slowly inserting it with a moan.

He turned it on, positioned his hips where he could fuck himself down onto it on the bed. With his hand free again he reached for his cock which was dripping pre cum and still slick from lube. He started stroking himself a little harder and faster while he fucked down on the vibrator inside him.

Moans and grunts filled his bedroom. He was sweating and his wings were shaking in arousal. Every time he fucked down, the vibrator hit his prostate. On every thrust up, he fucked his cock into his tight fist. The pleasure was overwhelming. He thought of Dean’s cock in his ass filling him up, him bouncing up and down on Dean’s cock, riding him until he came deep inside him and he shoot his release all over Dean’s chest. He felt that familiar pressure in his stomach, like a spring coiled and ready for release. He just needed a little push....

He grinded his ass down, rubbing the vibrator directly against his prostate while he ran his hand up his cock and rubbed his thumb over the slit squeezing the head. And that's all it took; Castiel reached his orgasm with Dean’s name on his lips. Cock pulsing in his hand as it shoot streak after streak of hot cum all over his chest, stomach and hand.

He stroked himself through his orgasm, removing the vibrator and shutting it off. When his breathing calmed, he walked into the bathroom legs still a little shaky. He laid the toy on the sink to clean tomorrow, and grabbed a towel to clean the mess he made on his stomach, chest, and hand before he tossed the towel into the hamper. He headed back into the bedroom, settling into bed completely sated.

His last thought before drifting to sleep was how completely screwed he was because he was completely captivated by his new partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Dean woke up 30 minutes before his alarm went off. As much as he loved sleep, he found himself not being able to dose back off. Instead, he relented and decided to get up, make some breakfast, and give Sammy a call.

The brothers always make a point to call the other most mornings and sometimes at night if they could. They both worked long hours, their jobs keeping them both busy, so they were not able spend as much time with each other. Sundays were for some brotherly bonding. Finishing the last of his bacon and washing it down with some orange juice, he got his cell off the charger and dialed his brother.

"Hey jerk."

"What's up bitch?"  


"Not much, Dean. Preparing a case. How was your first day back yesterday? How did it go with Bobby?"

"It was good. I, um, got a new partner."  


"You're kidding me, really?"  


"Yup, his name is Castiel."  


"Castiel? Dudes got a weird name..."  


"He's an Angel."  


"What?! You’re kidding me! Dean, your new partner is an Angel? That's like… never happened, has it? The whole time The Angel Garrison has been there has there ever been an Angel and Hunter partnership?"

"Nope, we're the first. The higher ups wanted to give it a try. Cas and I are the guinea pigs."

"Cas?"

"Um yeah, his name is a bit of a mouth full, so I shortened it."

"Umhmm, so tell me about your new partner Dean."

"He's got messy black hair that never seems to lay down, but it works for him, you know? His wings are equally as black and they sparkle when you get up close. They look like the night sky full of stars... And his eyes, they are unlike any shade of blue I have ever seen. They just-" Dean heard Sam snickering on the other end. "What?! What's so funny?"

"You totally have the hots for your new partner. Your new _Angel_ partner."

"I do not!!"  


"Yes you do! You so do! I asked you to tell me about him and you were practically waxing poetry about his wings and eyes."

Dean huffed and grumbled, "I was just describing him."

"So does he got a good personality to go with those looks?"

"Yeah, the dude seems pretty cool. We spent an hour past quitting time talking yesterday."

"So socializing off the clock, must be serious."  


"Bite me Sammy."  


"I think I'll pass, I'll leave that to… Cas was it?"  


"You better be glad you’re my brother. I gotta go, don't wanna be late for work."  


"Yeah you wouldn't wanna keep Cas waiting."

"Bye bitch."

"Later jerk."

Dean hung up to the sound of Sam’s laughter. He grabbed his keys and headed to the door to drive to the precinct.

When Dean opened the door to their office, he saw Cas was already there. He was bent over, putting a few books on the bottom of the shelf. _’And wow does he have a nice ass’_. Dean willed himself to look away when Cas stood up, hoping he didn’t notice him staring at his ass.

"Hello Dean."

"Heya Cas, did you have a good night?"

Cas prayed he wasn't blushing when his thoughts rushed back to last night and how he had masturbated thinking about the man in front of him. "Yes it was rather good, and you?"

Now it was Dean’s turn to try and will away the blush threatening to stain his cheeks as he recalled his time in the shower. "Yup, just peachy. Sorry your office bound this week with me. Doctors’ orders… A week at the desk before I can return to full active duty."

"It's quite fine. It gives me time to adjust, learn your system, and get to know you better."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat at the 'get to know you better'. Cas continued, "You were also off a week on medical weren't you? A werewolf attack is that correct?"

"Yes… I was tracking one and one ended up being two, but I took them both out."

"You were very lucky you were not injured worse."  


"Nah Cas, luck has nothing to do with it, I'm bad ass," Dean said with a wink.  


"And very modest also I see," Cas replied wryly.  


"Are you getting smart with me, Cas?"  


"Maybe."  


"Great, looks like I got me an Angel with an attitude." Cas smiled at him, which in return, made Dean smile back.

They worked silently for a while on their laptops. That was until Dean noticed something sitting on the corner of Cas' desk.

"Dude, is that a pie?"

Cas followed Dean’s line of sight, then turned to him. "Yes, it is."

"Where did you get a pie Cas?"  


"I made it."  


Dean narrowed his eyes. "By made do you mean store bought from the freezer section and warmed up?"  


"No Dean, homemade as in made from scratch."  


"Dude, you bake?"  


"Yes. Bake, cook, I'm a bachelor and have no desire to live off fast food and frozen dinners. So I learned to bake and cook..... Do you not cook? What do you do?"  


Dean mumbled, "Live off fast food and frozen dinners."  


Cas smiled. "Would you like some pie Dean? I brought in two; I gave one to my brothers, and I still have this one. There's no way I can eat a whole pie by myself."

"Hell yes I would! Let me go get some plates and utensils from the break room." With that Dean was out the door sprinting to the break room.

While Cas was getting their pie plated out, Dean grabbed their mugs and went back to the break room to get them some coffee. A few minutes later, Dean rolled his chair over to Cas' desk, much like the day before. Upon taking the first bite of Cas' homemade apple pie, Dean moaned while he chewed it.

"Mmmmm… Damn Cas, this is amazing. This is the best apple pie I have ever had, and I gotta let you know man… Pie is kinda my thing. I love it! So I know good pie and this is good pie... Nothing better than pie." Dean smirked, "Except maybe sex."

Cas smirked back. "Yes I do believe that beats pie... But thanks for the compliment, and I'm glad you are enjoying it." Dean continued moaning the whole time he ate his slice, which had Cas shifting in his seat, but thinking that maybe he will just have to bring in another pie tomorrow to hear Dean make more of those noises.

They finished their pie and coffee, but instead of going back to his desk, Dean stayed sitting at Cas'. Their conversation turned to family. Dean told Cas how he lost his mother to a house fire when he was four and about losing his dad to a demon attack during his first week at the Supernatural Unit. He told him about how Bobby was like a father to him and all about Sam and how he's a prosecutor of Supernatural criminals. He also told him about baby and tells Cas he has to go for a ride with him sometime, which Cas agreed too.

Cas told Dean about his family; how he is the baby. He told him about his mother and father, Naomi and Chuck. Stories about Michael, Balthazar and Gabriel. How Gabe was notorious for pulling pranks, so much so that they call him The Trickster. How Zar went to school in England so he's the only one in the family with a British accent. He told Dean how Michael always wanted to be an officer and they all looked up to him and followed in his footsteps. He also told Dean he had a sister that passed away, and how they were very close and it was and still is really hard on him, and also about the loss of his other brother.

The conversation between them flowed freely and wasn't forced at all. They found themselves in the same situation as yesterday; it was an hour past quitting time and they were still there.

"Man, Cas, we are going to have to start setting an alarm if we are going to keep losing track of time like this."

"I have to agree... But I have enjoyed myself today. It was nice learning about you."

"I enjoyed myself too Cas. I liked learning about you also."

"Here Dean, take the rest of the pie with you. I won't eat anymore."

"You sure man?"  


"Yes, I am very sure... I know you will eat it."

"Damn right I'll eat it. I'm going to eat it tonight," Dean said with a wink as they walked out of their office and locked it up.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cas."  


"Yes Dean see you tomorrow."

Dean picked up some fast food on his way home and ate his burger and fries in front of the TV while watching the new episode of Dr. Sexy. After he finished his food, he ate the rest of the pie Cas gave him. That turned his thoughts to a certain blue-eyed angel. So much so that he had no idea what happened during the last fifteen minutes of Dr. Sexy, and his pajama bottoms were a little tented.

Dean leaned back in his chair and palmed his dick through his pants for a few minutes before removing his rapidly swelling cock from his pajama bottoms. He slowly, gently, began stroking himself from the base to the tip, rubbing soft circles over the head and his thumb across the slit to smear the pre cum around. With no lube nearby, he licked the palm of his hand to slick his cock up.

Sliding his hand up and down, he moaned and licked his lips, panting a little. He imagined Cas' hands on him and that made him moan even louder. His other hand reached down to fondle his balls, while he continued stroking himself. He really, really wished Cas was there, deep throating his leaking, throbbing cock, while Dean pulled his hair with one hand and guided his cock deeper and deeper and stroked his wings with the other hand.

He sped up his hand, his breath becoming erratic. His dick started to pulse as stripes of cum painted his chest. He whispered Cas' name like a prayer. Dean reached for the tissues on the desk beside him to clean himself up, and thought to himself how much he can't wait for work tomorrow to see Cas again.

Across town, Cas had just put a pie in the oven. He was making Dean a pecan pie for tomorrow. He set the timer for an hour, leaned up against the counter, and started thinking about Dean eating the apple pie earlier. The noises he made, they were more delicious than the pie itself. Castiel felt himself begin to harden. He looked at the timer which showed he had fifty minutes, so he thought, _‘why not entertain myself for a bit’_.

He made his way into his bedroom, going over to his nightstand to get out a bottle of lube and a thicker vibrator than he had used the night before. He placed it on the bed and stripped his clothes off. Crawling into bed, settling against the pillows laying against his head board, he slowly ran his palm over his hardening cock in a teasing like manner. The hand on his cock slid down to rub his thigh, then back up. His middle finger found its way to his rim, circling and pressing against the tight hole. He soon decided enough teasing as his cock was already straining and dripping pre cum.

He grabbed for the lube poured more than enough on his fingers; sometimes he likes it wet and messy. He coated his tight entrance, rubbing it in a circular motion. Then he began to ease his finger in, groaning at the pleasure of finding his prostate so quickly. He continued stroking it until he was moaning and wanting more, his hole practically begging to be stretched wider and given more. He poured more lube into his hole and groaned at the filthy squelching sound as he pushed in a second finger and began scissoring and pumping, stretching his hole. His breath caught as he pushed in a third finger. He stretched the three fingers apart and pushed them further in to where the tips were rubbing his prostate.

His cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum and he removed his slick digits and played with his rim for a minute. He grabbed the lube and the toy, squirting lube onto the vibrator. He pressed the toy to his hole and it swallowed it up, his muscles spasming around it. He pumped it in and out of himself before he grabs the remote. Castiel moaned out long and loud as he turned the vibrator on and it came to life inside him. He adjusted the angle and pressed it to the sensitive gland deep with in him.

He rolled over on his knees pressing his body down against the soft comforter, rutting desperately against it to get the friction he longed for. His wings were flared out in arousal, and his body covered in sweat. He was panting, groaning, moaning, and writhing, rutting his cock against the bed as he pushed the toy deeper wishing it was Dean inside him. He turned it all the way up, he yelped. His hole spasmed and he came in thick bursts onto the comforter underneath him, screaming Deans name.

As he calmed down, he turned the setting on his vibrator lower letting it milk the rest of his release as his softening dick twitched in the pool of cum he's laid in. He turned off the toy and removed it with a slick sound, lube dripped from his ass. He laid there for a minute before he got up cleaned himself and his toy off before changing the sheets.

As soon as he got the new sheets on, he heard the timer for the oven. He went into the kitchen and removed the pie setting it on the counter to cool. Then he crawled back into bed and let himself drift into a deep, orgasm induced sleep. His last thought being how he can't wait to see Dean tomorrow and give him his pie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean & Cas get a little closer.  
> Enjoy ;)

Dean exited the elevator on the Supernatural Unit floor and went straight to his and Cas' office. Upon opening the door, he saw that Cas was already there again today. The Angel was reading something on his laptop and when he heard the door open he looked up. "Good Morning Dean."

"Morning Cas."  


"Did you have a good night?"  


"Sure did! Ate the rest of the pie you gave me."  


"It was half a pie Dean. You ate it in one night? "  


"I ate it in one sitting. No such thing as too much pie, Cas." Dean gave him his famous Winchester smile, which made Cas shake his head and huff a little laugh. Dean made his way over to his desk and sees a pecan pie sitting in the middle of it. He looks over at Cas who gives him a small smile.  


"Did you make me a pie, Cas?"  


"Yes, I made it last night. I hope you like pecan."  


"Dude, pecan is my favorite."  


"You said that about the apple, Dean."  
"All pie is my favorite Cas."

Cas gave him another smile and continued working on his laptop. Dean logged into his own and started working on what he needed to get done for the day. About mid-day, Dean and Cas are both finished with what they needed to get done for the day.

Once again, Dean finds himself with his chair pulled over to Cas' desk and they were eating the pecan pie, drinking coffee and talking. Dean was pleased to find out that Cas loves to read, It being one of his favorite hobbies as well. Today they talk about books; Dean was shocked that Cas had never read Vonnegut’s Slaughterhouse Five which was one of his _favorite_ books.

"I have a copy here in the office! You can borrow it, it's just in the shelf behind you."

Dean reached behind Cas to grab the book and accidentally brushed along Cas' wings with his fingers, causing Cas' wings to shake and a shudder to run through his body. "Oh shit Cas, I'm so, so, sorry I didn't mean to touch your wings."  


"It's okay Dean, they are just a little sensitive."  


"And really soft." A few minutes of silence passed between them before Dean got the courage to speak again. "Cas can I, um, touch your wings?" Cas gave him that look, the one where he turns his head and stares at Dean, which made him nervous. "Sorry, Cas. That was out of line. I shouldn't have asked. I was just curious."  


"No, it's not that Dean. You really want to touch my wings? Not many Angels aside from my family, or any human, has ever wanted to touch them. They think they are ugly or something is wrong with me because they are black. No other Angel’s wings are black... And because of that, most Angels think I'm cursed and most humans think I am an abomination."  


"Well, I think they are beautiful Cas. You're not cursed or an abomination. You’re unique, you’re special."  


"You may touch my wings Dean. Just… be careful."  


"I will Cas, I promise."  


"I trust you, Dean."

And with that, Cas leaned forward in his seat and spread his wings a little so Dean would have better access. Dean stepped around and stood behind Cas, just staring at his wings for a few minutes. "They truly are beautiful Cas."

Dean slowly reached out and brushed the soft down feathers near his shoulder; Cas let out a little gasp. Dean continued to run his fingers through the delicate sensitive feathers and Cas started trembling a little, trying his best to suppress a moan. Dean ran both hands through his wings and the Angel ruffled his feathers a little so Dean could reach in deeper. As Dean continued his exploration, Cas was damn near purring.  


"You like that? You like your wings being rubbed?"  


"Mmmmmmm."  


Dean huffed out a little laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

Dean ran his finger nails over the feathers and muscle, close to the base of the wings. He felt a bump then a warm liquid dripped onto his palm. Scared he hurt Cas, he pulled back and before he could say anything that resembled an apology, Cas spoke. "S-Sorry!" The Angel was turning a deep shade of red. "T-That's my oil from the glands by the bases of my wings. It's to help keep them clean... Sorry again."  


Dean let out a relieved laugh. "No, it's fine Cas, I was scared I hurt you."

Dean reached over and ran his thumb over one of the glands, and Cas couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. Which only made Deans dick twitch. "You really do like that don't you?" Dean rubbed the sweet smelling oil through Cas' feathers.

Cas began squirming in his seat while Dean continued his assault on his wings. The Angel started breathing heavily and- _Oh. Oh!_ It clicked in Deans head what was going on. The Hunter was half hard just from touching the Angel’s wings, but now? Now that he knew it was affecting Cas too, his cock became rock hard.

Dean decided to increase the pressure, massaging deep through the feathers and into the muscle. Cas was gripping his desk so hard his knuckles were turning white. Dean raked his finger nails down both wings and then began to rub the oil glands.  
Castiel let out a deep moan. "Dean," he panted out. The Hunter leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of the Angels right wing bone.

With that, something inside Cas snapped. There was a flap of wings, and before Dean could blink, he had been turned and pushed into his chair. Cas was straddling him, breathing heavily, and looking at Dean with pure lust in his eyes.

Dean reached up and ran his hand through Cas' hair gripping the back of it. "Been wanting to do this since I met you Cas." He licked a stripe up Cas' neck and started nibbling behind his ear. The Angel gripped Deans back with one hand and his bicep with the other. He grinded down, rubbing his hard cock against Deans equally hard member. Dean let out a moan and pulled Cas in for a kiss.

The kiss was uncontrolled; Cas attacked Dean’s mouth, licking at the seam of the Hunter’s lips and demanding entrance. Dean parted his lips for Cas' exploratory tongue. Dean pushed up and grinded his erection against Cas' ass, causing Cas to moan into Deans mouth.

Dean couldn't help but to think how perfectly their mouths fit together, and it was amazing. As first kisses go, it was fierce. He bit at Cas' lips, sucking Cas' tongue into his mouth. Their tongues twist and intertwine in each other’s mouths, battling for dominance. Dean relents as Cas' grinds his ass down against Dean's throbbing cock circling his hips.

He let Cas take over, he groaned into Cas' mouth and grabbed his hips so he could rut up against Cas' ass. It felt so good, a little _too_ good. He broke the kiss breathing harshly. "Cas this feels amazing, but if you keep it up I'm going to come in my pants like a teenager."

Cas huffed out a little laugh. "It was starting to feel rather good Dean." He grinded down a little more and has a pouty look on his face. "I really don't wanna stop." Dean gave him a smoldering look of pure lust.

"Oh Cas, I wasn't planning on stopping. You trust me Cas?"  


Cas leaned down and licked the shell of Deans ear. "Of course Dean, I trust you." His hands shoot to Cas' pants he unbuttoned and unzipped them, running his hand over the Angels boxers and pulling another moan from Cas.

Cas smiled and reached over to unbutton and unzip Dean’s pants. He reached his hand in them, rubbing the Hunter’s cock through his boxers. Cas leaned in and whispered, "You know what would make this feel even better?" He kissed Deans neck twice and moved to his ear, "Skin on skin."

With that spoken, he reached into Deans boxers and pulled out his hard cock. Then he reached into his own boxers and pulled out his throbbing member. He brought his hand to his mouth, licked it with a wink at Dean, and wrapped his hand around both their aching cocks.

He rolled his hips, tightening his grip on their cocks, and began stroking them up and down. Swiping his thumb over both their heads, smearing the pre cum which they both were heavily leaking, the Angel continued jacking them off, rolling his hips. Dean gripped Cas' hips hard and started fucking up into Cas' fist, loving the way it felt to have his cock pressed tightly against Cas'.

Dean removed one hand from Cas' hip and brought it to his mouth, spitting on it before taking his and Cas' cocks in hand, wanting to feel the Angel’s dick in his hand; wanting to connect their hands and help bring them both pleasure. Dean removed his other hand off Cas' hip to grip his feathers. That really spurred Cas on.

His wings flapped in arousal and began leaking oil, which Dean coated his hand with. He leaned and whispered into Cas' ear, "Let me take care of you." He removed Cas' hand from their cocks and replaced it with the hand that he has coated in wing oil. Cas gasped at the feeling of his own oil on his and Deans dicks and he began rolling his hips and fucking up into Deans fist.

Cas' hands were gripping Deans shoulders, Dean tightened his grip on their aching members. "Mmmmmm Cas.... Come on, fuck my fist good... Feels great, your cock rubbing against mine... unghh seeing all that pre cum dripping from your cock… ohh, wanna see you come Cas."  


"Fuck! Oh yes! Yes! Yes Dean, ummm, feels so good… Sooooo fucking good... I'm gonna, I'm gonna, Deeeeaaan!"  


"Oh yeah, Cas. Do it... Come all over my cock." Cas moaned Deans name as he shot his release, thick and sticky all over Deans hand and their uniforms. Seeing Cas come pushed Dean over the edge. "Oh fuuuccck, Cas." He groaned out as his dick started pulsing, erupting jets of cum, mixing with Cas', which made them both moan at the sight. Dean stroked them through their orgasms and when they finish, they rested their foreheads together.

Dean was the first to speak. "Did that just happen?"

"Yes Dean, I am pretty sure it indeed did happen. The proof is on your hand and all over our uniforms; we made a rather big mess." Dean looked down at his hand covered in a mixture of his and Cas' cum. He smiled at Cas as he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off it.

Before he has time to shut his mouth and swallow, Cas surged forward and kissed Dean, delighting in the taste of them both. Dean and Cas both moaned into the kiss, loving the salty taste of each other's release. They kissed for a few more minutes, then decided they better clean up. They reluctantly parted, tucking themselves back into their pants. Dean went to his desk and grabbed some wet wipes he keeps in there and handed some to Cas. After they both clean up the best they could, Dean huffed out a laugh. "Dude, you came a lot."  


"Mmmm, I sure did… it felt so good. But I assure you Dean, all that wasn't mine. You also came an impressive amount."  


"Well I can't help that watching you come, hearing you moan and cuss, hearing you say my name, touching your wings, using your wing oil to jack us off and feeling your cock against mine felt so damn good... it was pure pleasure."  


"Keep talking like that Winchester and you won't be leaving this office anytime soon, and it's already two hours past quitting time.”  


"Mmmmm, it would be so worth it Novak."

Dean crowded Cas against the door, running his hand through his hair grabbing the shorter hair at the nape of his neck and putting the other hand on his hip he pulled him in for a deep kiss; all teeth, tongue and breathy moans. When he parted, he pecked another little kiss on the Angel’s lips.  


"Don't forget the rest of your pie Dean."  


"No way in hell I will forget that, not even the mind blowing orgasm I just had could make me forget my pie." Dean grabbed his pie gives Cas one more kiss before they exit their office and lock it up. 

"Goodnight Dean."  


"Night Cas."

Dean went straight home, took a shower and laid down. He was asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow, with a big smile on his face. Castiel went home, makes a cherry pie and once he puts it in the oven he goes to shower while he waits for the pie to finish cooking. When the timer goes off he takes it out and sits it on a cooling rack. Then Castiel went to bed and he falls asleep with an equally big smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of ‘Shake it Off’ playing; it took Dean's sleep addled brain some time to realize it was his phone. Sam was calling. He blindly fumbled for his phone on the nightstand. After a few failed attempts he grabbed and answered it.

"Sup Bitch."

"Hey Jerk, did I wake you?"

"It's all good Sammy, I need to get up and get some much-needed caffeine in me, and maybe a piece of pecan pie."

"You and your Pie, Dean."

“Dude, this is like the best pecan pie I have ever had.”

"Where did you get it at?”

"Um… Cas. He made it for me. He's a damn good baker. The day before he brought in an apple pie and both have been homemade. "

"Cas? As in your partner? Cas baked you a pie? Oh, I just bet that has you crushing on him even harder."

The line went silent. The only thing Dean could think about was last night’s activities in their office, which brought a big smile to his face. "Well he's a cool guy Sammy, so what if I do like him.”

"Oh! So you do like him! Does he have any idea you like him? And do you know if he's even into dudes?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Enough with the twenty questions Sammy. He is definitely into dudes, and after last night in our office I'm pretty sure he knows I'm into him."

"Wait! What? Something happened between you two and at work, Dean, really?! "

"Hey, hey it wasn't my fault. Let me tell you this Sammy, if you give an Angel a wing massage you better be ready for some action. Apparently their wings are super sensitive. I was just rubbing them one minute and then the next-"

"I'm going to stop you right there Dean cause I really don't want those images seared into my brain."

"It's a beautiful, natural act Sammy, don't be such a prude."

"Oh, I'm not a prude. I just don't want details about my big brother banging his partner in their office."

"First off, we didn't have sex. We just fooled around, fooled around a lot."

"Ok Ewww... and what are you going to do now Dean?”

“Well I was thinking about asking him out on a date." Dean mumbled the last three words.

"What was that Dean, I didn't quite get that.”

"A DATE, SAMMY.... I'm thinking about asking him out on a date. See if he wants to get some dinner tonight after work."

"I think that's great Dean, let me know how it goes. Just maybe leave out anything past the PG-13 rating."

"All right Sammy I'll leave out all the good stuff. I got to get going, I just finished my coffee and pie. Don't want to be late. Wish me luck bitch."

"Good luck Jerk, talk to you later."

Dean washed up his dishes and headed out the door. He got into his baby and made his way to the precinct. Exiting the elevator on the Supernatural Unit floor, he felt his nerves buzzing under his skin. He was nervous, Dean Winchester was actually nervous about asking Cas out. Dean never gets nervous… what the hell was that all about?!

He reached l their office door and took a few calming breaths before entering. Cas was already there again today. When he saw Dean, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Good morning Dean. How was your night? Did you eat the rest of your pecan pie?"

"Sure did! Ate it this morning for breakfast and I had a good night, was kind of worn out from work." He winked at Cas. "I went home showered and went straight to bed. How was your night?"

"It was good. I went home made you another pie." Cas nodded his head in the direction of Dean’s desk before he continued talking. "Took a shower and went to bed. I also was worn out from work yesterday. Strange…" Cas smiled shyly.

Dean walks over to his desk, looks at the pie. He smiled so big his eyes crinkled in the corners. "Dude cherry... That's my favorite."

Cas started laughing. "You said that about the apple and the pecan Dean."

“I know but it's just so hard to pick out one favorite."

They worked silently on their laptops, stealing glances at the other ever so often. When they would catch each other looking, they both would smile. That continued until around lunchtime; by then they both were done with their work for the day. Dean pushed his chair over to Cas' desk, it had became routine now, and Cas grabbed their mugs and went to go get them some coffee, while Dean dished them out some pie.

Cas came back with coffee and a can of whipped cream. Dean raised his eyebrow at the whipped cream, all kinds of thoughts entered his mind. As if Cas could read his mind he spoke up with a small smile on his face. "It's for the pie Dean."

"Oh right, yeah, the pie."

Cas took his seat at his desk, Dean beside him. The Hunter reached for the whipped cream, shook it up, and sprayed some in his mouth. "You think you’re cute, don't you Dean."

Dean swallowed the whipped cream and licked his lips "I think I'm adorable. Now open up Cas." Cas shook his head no. "Ahhh, come on Cas open that pretty mouth for me."

Cas relented and opened his mouth, allowing Dean to spray so much in the Angel’s mouth when he shut it there was whipped cream all over his lips. Dean leaned forward and grabbed Cas' tie, pulling him close and threading his other hand through Cas’ hair, resting it on the back of the Angel’s neck to pull him closer. Dean licked the whipped cream off the seam of Cas' lips, sucking and gently biting. Dean eased his tongue into his warm, wet mouth, both of them moaned and Cas grabbed onto Dean's hips.

Dean tugged on the tie and pulled Cas in closer with the hand on the back of his neck pulling him into his lap. Cas slid his hands from Dean's hips, up his abs and chest until they were wrapped around Dean's shoulders. Cas placed a hand in the back of the Hunter’s hair, forcing their mouths more roughly against one another. Dean angled his head so they could deepen the kiss. They both moan again, licking and tasting the sweetness of each other’s mouth. They kiss like this until their lips are swollen, numb and they need air.

They break apart and rest their foreheads together. Cas started kissing up Dean's neck and Dean responds by tilting his head to the side to give Cas better access. He kissed and licked all the way up the Hunter’s neck, nibbling behind the sensitive part of his ear. Dean grabbed Cas' hips and started rutting his rock hard cock against Cas' ass and he feels Cas' hard dick rub against his stomach.

Cas started sucking and nibbling on his earlobe before whispering in the Hunter’s ear: "As much as I am really enjoying this, and believe me I really am," the Angel punctuated the 'really am' by grinding his ass against Deans cock and biting his neck behind his ear. "We really need to stop now. It's during work hours and anyone could walk through the door."

As much as Dean doesn't want to let the Angel out of his lap he knew he was right. Cas stood up and Dean grabbed him by the tie, palmed his crotch, caressing it, and kisses him hard before saying, "This isn't over Novak."

Cas bit Deans bottom lip. "I'm counting on that, Winchester."

They ate their pie, stealing touches as often as possible, until Dean realized his hand has been resting on Cas' on the desk for quite a while now. The Hunter was rubbing circles on the back and the Angel’s hand while he spoke. "Heya Cas? Do you got any plans tonight after work?"

"No Dean, why?”

"Would you like to, I mean if you don't got any plans, maybe we – "

"Are you trying to ask me out Winchester?"

"Well if I were Novak, what would you say?"

"I would say yes, Dean."

"Then I'm asking. How about you come to my apartment after work, have a few drinks. We could order a pizza. Does that sound good? "

"Yes Dean, I think I would like that very much.”

"Did you drive? I can to give you directions or you could follow me. "

"I did not drive today. I rode in with the Zar and Gabe."

"Well then tonight you get to take that ride you promised me you would in my baby.”

"That sounds like fun Dean."

Dean's grin widened because Cas was looking forward to taking a ride in his baby, he had a date tonight after work, and he was really looking forward to spending time with Cas outside of their office.

They continued talking to pass the time and Dean was just itching to get his hands on Cas; he wanted to touch him. Dean leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms up, bringing them one resting on the back of Cas' chair. The Hunter then ran his fingers through the Angel’s feathers, sending a shiver through Cas. Dean dug his fingers in a little deeper scratching down the Angel’s wing.

"Dean," Cas tried to say in a warning tone but it came out more as a moan. Dean leaned in to whisper in Cas' ear.

"Sorry, Angel. I just can't keep my hands off you." The Hunter started kissing the side of the Angel’s neck, fingers still buried deep in his feathers. Dean’s scraping his teeth and biting softly at the flesh of Cas' neck; Cas was starting to pant now.

"Dean you have no idea what you’re doing to me."

"Oh Angel, I know exactly what I'm doing to you." Dean said as he reached down and palmed Cas' hard cock. "And believe me, you are having the same effect on me." Cas looked down to Dean's crotch and he could see the outline of his straining erection.

Cas bit his lip and groaned. Dean turned Cas' chair around to where it was facing him, all the while his one hand was still stroking the Angel’s feathers, the other hand rubbed the Angel’s clothed hardened cock. Cas reached over and started caressing Dean's hard member through his uniform pants.

The Hunter let out a low whine. "You don't stop doing that, Cas, and I won't be held responsible for what happens next." Cas leaned over, still caressing Dean, and he bit Dean’s bottom lip, running his tongue across it while it was in his mouth.

He let go and said, "I don't see how it's fair for you to tease me Dean, and me just sit back and do nothing. Not when I can see the lust in your eyes and your hands feel so good touching me. I want to touch you too, Dean, make you feel so good." Dean whimpered at Cas' words. The Hunter was startled by the beeping of his watch, then a big grin spread across his face.

"It's 6 o'clock Cas. Quitting time. You want to continue this at my apartment?" Cas bit Dean’s lip one last time before pulling back and standing up.

"I would very much like that Dean." Dean grabbed what was left of his cherry pie, and they exited their office together and locked it up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smutty goodness so Enjoy ;)

As they exited the precinct, Dean grabbed Cas' hand and practically dragged him to his car.

"Here she is, that's my baby!" Dean said with a wide grin on his face, one full of pride. Cas ran his fingers across the hood of the car.

"She's very beautiful Dean."

"Thanks Cas. Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Cas raised an eyebrow, a smirk played on his face

"Are you talking about the car or you Dean?" Dean threw his head back, he roared in laughter that echoed through the parking lot. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Both Angel… Now get in the damn car."

They slide into the Impala and drove the 15 minutes it took to get to Dean's apartment complex. They exited the car and Dean led Cas' to his apartment. He gave Cas a tour as soon as they entered, then they made their way back to the living room. Cas sat down on the couch and Dean went and got them a beer and the menu to a great pizza place about ten minutes from there; best thing about them was they delivered.

They decided on an extra-large meat lovers and once Dean called and placed their order, he sat down next to Cas on the couch. Smiling devilishly at him he said, "So Cas, you wanna make out?" And before Dean had time to react, he had a lap full of Angel.

"Mmmm Dean, I would like very much to make out."

Cas slammed his lips roughly against Dean’s, forcing them to open. Cas ran his hand in Dean’s hair, holding his head in place, controlling the kiss. The Angel’s other hand gripped his shoulder. The Hunter’s hands firmly gripped Cas' hips. Dean opened his mouth more, letting Cas' tongue tangle with his. The kisses got fiercer, the Angel’s tongue clashed with his; Dean’s head was spinning, spinning in a very good way. A sigh slipped out between Dean’s ragged breaths.

The Hunter’s hands left Cas' hips and grabbed two handfuls of feathers. Dean kissed back feverishly, biting and sucking Cas' lips, running his tongue over them. The Angel let out a gravelly groan. Dean grabbed Cas' hands and led them to the buttons on his uniform.

"Touch. Me." he breathed out against the Angel’s lips. Dean moaned when Cas was quick to comply, the Hunter’s hands went right back to the Angel’s wings.

Cas unbuttoned Dean’s uniform shirt and slid it from his shoulders, and tossed it aside. Cas ran his fingers over the newly exposed skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He stopped at Dean’s nipples rubbing over the hardening nubs, squeezing and flicking them. Dean’s started to moan and Cas swallowed it up with a kiss. The Angel’s feathers fluttered in arousal. Dean’s hands were dripping with wing oil, he rubbed it all through the Angel’s feathers and all over his back. Cas trailed his hands up every inch of Dean’s chest, abs and sides. The Angel started kissing and sucking Dean’s neck and collarbone, marking the milky white flesh. Cas' thighs squeezed Dean’s hips and he started rutting his hard cock against Dean’s equally hard member.

"Mmm Cas." Dean clung to the Angel’s wings and bucked his hardened dick up, rubbing it against Cas' ass.

"Fuuuccck," Cas moaned, and he started sucking hard on Dean’s neck, teeth raking against the skin. Dean knew there was going to be a rather impressive hickey there tomorrow.

"T-take off my belt." Dean managed to get out in a short heavy breath. Cas' hands shot for the belt just as the doorbell rang, making Cas jump off Dean like they had been two teenagers caught making out. They both let out a breathy laugh.

Dean jumped up grabbed his shirt and threw it on haphazardly, buttoning it up all wrong, missing some holes. He grabbed m his wallet went to the door and opened it. The look on the pizza man’s face was one of shock, and he knew how completely debauched he must look. He paid for the pizza and gave the guy and good tip. He closed the door and looked at Cas who's hair and wings were all ruffled up. He was breathing widely and looks equally as debauched.

"Pizza time Cas."

Cas huffed a little laugh. "Pizza is not exactly what I'm hungry for Dean."

"Food first. Gotta have our strength Cas."

"Then eat up Winchester, cause you are going to need it."

Dean sat the pizza on the coffee table in the living room, then went into the kitchen grabbed them a few more beers and plates before joining Cas back in the living room. He sat down beside him and handed him another beer and plate. He opened up the pizza box and they dug in.

"Mmmm this is really good," Cas said around a mouth full of pizza.

"Yeah it's my favorite pizza place."

"Next time you will have to come to my house and I will cook for you."

Dean smiled. "You want there to be a next time?"

Cas smiled back. "I would not be opposed to it."

"Good because I would really like that, I would really like you to cook me something Cas."

They ate most of the pizza and each had four beers, the conversation came easily. They were laughing and sharing stories about themselves. Once they were done eating, Dean gathered up the remaining pizza and put it away. Then he joined Cas back on the couch.

Dean don't know who moved first, but suddenly they were all over each other. Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and started working on the buttons of his uniform. Once it was unbuttoned, he removed it, being careful of his wings. Then Cas went to work on Dean’s and it was quickly unbuttoned and discarded as well.

They kissed, sucked, bit, and licked each other's lips. Their tongues massaging the other’s and moans being swallowed by each other. Dean ran his hands along Cas' hip bones, rubbing them in a circular motion. Dean really wanted to lick and suck on those hip bones, they were fucking beautiful.

Cas' body was lithe and toned and Dean wanted to mark him all over. Cas grinded down on the Hunter, rubbing his hard dick against Dean’s.

"Mmm, Cas feels so good, lets lose these pants." His hands were on Cas' belt before he got the sentence out. He ripped the belt off and tossed it aside; Cas doing the same with Dean’s. They were both quick to start unbuttoning and unzipping each other pants. Soon they were thrown somewhere in the living room with the rest of their clothes.

Dean’s eyes were fixed on the bulge in the Angel’s boxer briefs. The material was soaked with pre come and Dean moaned at the sight, rutting hard and slow against Cas' ass. Cas threw his head back and rolled his hips. He slides out of Dean’s lap, and got on his knees in front of the Hunter. He pushed his legs apart and settled in between them. Cas started kissing and sucking on Dean’s thighs. He mouthed over the hard line of Dean’s erection through his boxer briefs, wet from pre come and the heat of his mouth. Dean whined at the sensation. Cas ran his hands up to Dean’s waistband and hooked his fingers in them, then looked up at Dean. The Hunter lifted his hips and let the Angel remove the last of his clothes. The Angel tossed them to join the rest of the clothes thrown around the living room.

Dean’s cock was hard and flushed. Castiel grabbed him firmly at the base and licked up the underside of Dean's shaft to the head where he ran his tongue across the slit to lick the pre-come pooling there. Cas wrapped his lips around the head of Dean's cock. Dean ran his hands through Cas' hair gripping lightly. Cas loved the feeling of Dean in his mouth.

"Look at me Cas." Cas looked up at Dean, pure lust in his beautiful blue eyes. Dean’s gaze wondered from Cas' eyes to his plump lips where his cock was sliding in and out. Cas slowly slid Dean’s cock farther and farther into his mouth until he could feel the Hunter’s dick nudging down his throat.

Dean was babbling, repeating Cas' name along with a litany of curse words. “Fuck, Cas! So fucking good. So fucking perfect. So good sucking my cock... I just want to fuck your mouth till I come down your throat." Dean's fingers twisted in Cas' hair, making Cas moan. Dean felt the vibrations and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of his cock to keep himself from coming right then. "Holy shit, you’re gonna make me come if you keep doing that."

Cas pulled off with an obscene pop and stood up. Dean reached for Cas' boxer briefs and Cas nodded his permission. Dean took them off, and threw them over his shoulder, and pulled Cas back into his lap, relishing the feel of skin on skin contact. They rubbed, rutted, touched, and kissed all over each other's bodies. Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. "You want to move this into the bedroom where we can get more comfortable?"

"Very much so Dean, but before we do… I feel as if I should tell you something."

"Okay, Cas you can tell me anything."

"If I go to your bedroom with you and we continue this, that will be the farthest I have ever gone with anyone."

"Are you telling me I will be your first Cas? That you're a virgin?"

"Yes Dean," Cas whispered.

"Are you sure Cas? You sure you want me to be your first?"

"Dean Winchester, if you do not take me to your bedroom right now I will smite you." Dean huffed a little laugh.

"All right, Angel. Let’s go." Dean took Cas' hand and led him to the bedroom. He laid Cas on the bed and started kissing and licking up his body, stopping to suck a hickey on each hip bone. He licked a strip up Cas' cock and ran his tongue across the slit, sucking the head between his lips, swirling his tongue around it before taking all of him into his mouth. He sucked him down a few more times before he popped off and licked the head once more, licking all the pre-come that had gathered there off. He then continued kissing his way up Cas' body.

He licked and bit his nipples, making Cas’ back arch up off the bed. Cas had been saying Dean's name like a prayer ever since Dean laid him on the bed and began worshiping his body. Dean moved on from the nipples and kissed and sucked on his neck before taking Cas' mouth, sucking in his tongue and massaging it with his. The Hunter bit and sucked his lips while one hand was making its way down Cas' body, finding the swollen flesh between Cas’ legs. He pumped Cas’ cock a few times and fondled his balls before going lower.

Cas spread his legs, giving Dean better access. Dean slid back down the bed and settled himself between Cas' legs. "You ready for this, Angel?"

"Yes, Dean. Very ready." Cas panted. Dean spread his ass cheeks apart and flicked his tongue across the tight ring of muscles. "Oh! Dean! Ahh," Cas started moaning. Cas felt Dean's lips and tongue and it felt _so_ good. Dean flicked his tongue and circled it slowly, licking into him.

Castiel was making loud animalistic noises and his cock was dripping a continuous string of pre-come. Dean fucked his tongue in and out of Cas, running it along his inner walls. "I'm going to finger you open now... Shit, the lube is in the bathroom." Dean started to get up and Cas grabbed his arm.

"You can use my wing oil."

"Hmmm… Kinky. I like it." Dean reached up and rubbed the gland until oil coated his hand.

"Dean, I want you inside me so bad."

"Let me open you up, get you good and ready, and I will fill you up so good. Make you come so hard on my cock." Dean went back to licking Cas open. He slid one finger in along with his tongue, then another and he began scissoring him open, still tongue fucking his hole.

Cas was a writhing mess, moaning and panting, speaking in some language Dean definitely knew was not English. Dean removed his tongue and replaced it with a third finger. Cas groaned at the fullness of it. Dean gave his fingers a twist inside Cas, searching for his prostate. Dean knew he found it when Cas' back arched off the bed and he wailed Dean's name.

"Oh Fuck Dean! Oh Yes!! Right there... Don't stop." Dean massaged Cas' prostate for a little while longer until Cas grabbed him. "Dean I'm ready. I want you. I need you." Dean removed his fingers and laid back. Cas gave him a quizzical look.

"I want you to ride me. Fuck yourself on my cock Cas.. Do you want me to get a condom? I'm clean and I know you are, but I will use one if you want me too." Cas reached out and laid his palm on Dean's cheek, Dean leaned into the touch.

"No, I want to feel you, nothing between us.” Dean choked on a moan and almost came just from the thought of it. He had never barebacked before so this will be a first for him. Cas ran his fingers across the base of his wings and collected some oil. He then slicked up Dean's throbbing erection with it, causing Dean’s hips to snap up fucking into Cas' fist.

Cas then straddled Dean, grabbing a hold of his dick and guiding it to his entrance. He slowly begins to push in, the Angel taking it inch by inch until he is completely seated. Both men moaned at the feeling. Cas focused on the sensation of Dean's cock in his ass, he felt so deliciously full.

"Unghh God Cas. You’re so fuckin’ tight, Angel." Cas gave an experimental roll of his hips, Dean let out a groan. Castiel liked the feel of that so he started lifting up, sinking down on Dean's cock in a repetitive motion. Dean’s hands were on Cas' ass cheeks spreading them apart and meeting Cas' thrusts. Dean angled his hips and thrust up harder than before, hitting Cas' prostate. A groan was torn from the Angel’s lips. Cas started rocking back-and-forth and Dean put his hands on the Angel’s hips to hold him steady. Dean grunted, it felt so damn good and Cas started doing it faster. The Angel was really letting the pleasure of it take him over now.

Dean watched in awe as Cas rode him, his cock slapping against his stomach as he bounced up and down. "God you look so fucking good riding my cock." Dean murmured. Cas moaned as he tried to find that perfect angle where Dean’s dick would hit his prostate with every thrust. Dean gripped Cas' hips tighter before pulling him down as he thrust up. Cas choked on a loud moan, mouth falling open at the feeling. Dean was pressed right against his prostate.

"Right there! Fuck yes!" Cas panted.

"So bossy," Dean teased as he grabbed on to Cas' ass and started pounding into him at that perfect angle, nailing his prostate. Castiel whimpered. "You’re so fucking hot when you whimper." Dean gripped Cas even tighter than before as he thrust up and rolled his hips.

Dean was getting so close he could feel it.... along with something else, something different. He could tell Cas was close too, his dick has soaked Dean's stomach and all that was just pre-come.

"I'm getting close Cas, so close. You’re going to make me come Angel."

"I'm close too... Oh God Dean, you feel amazing!" Dean started fucking into Cas harder and faster than before. One of Cas' hands dropped to the bed by Dean's hip the other gripped Dean's left shoulder. Dean’s hands remained on Cas' hips.

"I'm gonna come Cas, come with me Angel." Dean continued fucking into Cas and Cas met him the thrust per thrust. Dean slid one hand up Cas' chest and rested it on his heart. "I got you Cas, come for me."

The Angel threw his head back and he was coming in long spurts, painting Dean's abs and chest. Dean could feel Cas' hole clamping down on his cock like a vice. Cas rested his forehead against Dean's, still gripping his left shoulder as Dean thrust up into Cas one more time, groaning as he began to come. Cas could feel Dean’s cock throbbing inside of him and the warmth of his come spilling into him. But that was not the only warmth he felt.

He felt his Grace flare up in his body and flow through him, down his arm and to his hand, the one he has gripped on Dean's deltoid. Then suddenly he felt completely exhausted with the orgasm and the flare of his Grace. He couldn't hold his eyes open so he shut them and drifted off.

Dean stilled inside Cas when he started to come, feeling the clinch of Cas' muscles, the heat of his come filling Cas and dripping down his balls. The Hunter’s whole body was tingly, on fire even. He felt a buzzing sensation a warmth in his chest, and a burning pain on his shoulder where Cas' hand was. Suddenly he couldn't hold his eyes open, his body felt so warm. The orgasm felt so good so Dean let sleep overcome him with Cas still laying on top of him. The last thing he remembered was wrapping his arms around Castiel before falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.....
> 
>  

Dean woke with the feel of something heavy on top of him and his arms wrapped around it. He opened his eyes, blinking at the sun streaming through the curtains, and looked up and sees a mess of black hair and black wings cradling him. He smiled and brought up his left hand to touch Cas’ face and hissed at the pain. There was something wrong… his shoulder was stinging.

"Hey Cas, wake up." Cas grumbled and raised up a little to look at Dean.

"Good Morning Dean, did we sleep like this all night?”

"I think so… Cas, and as much as I love having you on top of me, my arm is hurting and I'm going numb." Cas rolled off Dean his softened cock coming free from the Angel’s hole. Cas hissed at the sudden emptiness, and he felt Dean's come leaking out of him running down his thighs.

The Angel rolled over on his side facing Dean. "You made a mess Dean.” The Hunter huffed a laugh.

"Told you I would fill you up Cas." Dean rolled over to face Cas but stopped at the sharp burning pain he felt on his left shoulder. Cas looked at his shoulder and his breath catches.

"Let me see your shoulder Dean." Dean looked down to the source of his pain.

"Son of a bitch! Cas, what is this?"

Cas ran his fingers across the raised, seared handprint; his handprint. He placed his hand over it, it fit perfectly. He used his grace to soothe the burn so Dean was no longer in any pain. "Is it still hurting Dean?"

"No… whatever you did, it stopped the pain. Cas is that your handprint?"

"Yes Dean it is."

"How?"

"Last night while we were intimate, Dean, I… believe we bonded.”

"We what?! What the hell does that mean Cas?"

"It's an Angelic mating ritual, it's the equivalent of human marriage. But there's no divorce. Angel’s mate for life. I'm so sorry Dean. So very sorry… I didn't know, I didn't think, I –" Dean reached over and pulled Cas into his arms.

"Calm down Cas, it's Okay."

Cas took a few calming breaths as he rested his head on the Hunter's chest, listening to his heartbeat while Dean rubbed his wings in a gentle, calming manner. Cas, finally calm enough to speak, sighed and said, "Ok Dean, you need to call in work. I'm going to do the same. Then we are going to my doctor to see if this is a bonding and how it was even possible."

Dean grabbed his cell and went into the living room to phone Bobby telling him he believes he has food poisoning. He hates lying to Bobby but he can't exactly tell him the truth, not when he doesn't even know what's going on. Bobby tells him he hopes he feels better soon and Dean ended the call and walked back into the bedroom. He entered just as Cas was ending his call with Michael. "What excuse did you use Cas?"

“Food poisoning"

"Huh, me too. Great minds think alike."

"I also made an appointment with my doctor… We will need to be there in an hour. Let's take a shower.” Cas looked down at himself and over to Dean. "We both look like we could use one."

"You mind if we share? Conserve water and all that."

"Of course, Dean. But no funny business."

"I swear, Angel."

They wash each other, Dean kissed all over Cas' neck, sucking hickeys as he trailed kisses from his collarbone to his chest. One thing led to another and they finally exited the shower after exchanging blowjobs.

"Damn, Dean, we are running behind… Now I'm not going to have time to stop by my house and change my clothes."

"It's okay, Cas. You can wear something of mine." Dean walked over to his closet and pulled out his favorite Led Zeppelin shirt and handed it to Cas before going to his drawers and pulled out a pair of stone-washed jeans, boxer briefs and a pair of socks, handing them to Cas also.

"Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, Cas." The Hunter watched as Cas dressed: the pants were a little loose, they hung under his hip bones, and the shirt was a little baggy, but Dean thought it looked great on him. He really liked seeing the Angel wearing his clothes.

"Dean you need to get dressed." The Hunter walked up behind Cas and put his arms around his waist to rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Sorry Angel you just look so hot in my clothes, couldn't stop watching you." He gave Cas a peck on the cheek and hurried to get himself dressed. He pulled on a green Henley and light blue jeans. As soon as Dean finished dressing, they locked up his apartment and made their way to Cas' doctor’s office.

They entered the office and Dean took a seat while Cas signed in. Cas came back and took a seat next to Dean. Dean leaned over and whispered into Cas' ear, "Everyone is staring at us Cas."

"It's because they can see our bond Dean."

"How?"

"I'm not too sure how to explain it Dean... I think it's best for the doctor to." Dean nodded his understanding.

"I've got to use the bathroom, Cas. I'll be right back." As soon as Dean left, Cas was called back. Upon entering the patient's room, his doctor, Hester, was waiting for him.

"Castiel! Great to see you, tell me what's going on with you toda- Castiel you have bonded.” The doctor paused, looking over Castiel carefully. “But somethings different. How... how is this possible?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that, Doc." Both Cas and Hester turned to see Dean standing in the doorway. "The nurse told me you were called back and showed me to your room." Dean entered, closing the door behind him, and went to stand next to Cas.

"You must be Castiel’s mate; I can see his grace within you. My name is Hester, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dean reached out his hand and shook Hester’s.

"I'm Dean Winchester.” Hester was staring back and forth between them.

Castiel then spoke up. "Are we truly bonded?"

"Yes Castiel, you and Dean are bonded, and it's a very strong one. One of the strongest I've ever seen. Stronger than a lot of mated pairs... You two have a truly profound bond, soulmates in human terms." Dean had a confused look on his face.

"Ok, I’m going to need someone to explain to me the Angel-Mating, bonding process, because I literally know nothing about this."

"Sit down beside your mate, Dean, and I will do my best to explain and answer any questions you two may have." Dean sat down beside Cas, intertwining their fingers, giving his hand a squeeze and smiling at him.

"All the information I'm giving you is based on _Angel_ bonded pairs. Because as you know Castiel, your case is unique." Cas nods and Dean asks, "What do you mean unique?"

Hester looked at them both, awe in her eyes. "There has never been an Angel/Human bonding. You two are the first."

"But I've seen Angel and human couples before, I've seen some of them that are married."

"Married, yes Dean, in the human way. But an Angelic bonding? No. There has even been studies, many Angel/Human couples have tried to bond, but it never took. They were never able to."

"What makes Dean and I so different?"

"I'm not sure Castiel. May ask you two some questions?" Dean and Cas both nodded. "How Long have you two known each other?"

"Dean and I met on Monday. We haven't even known each other a full week, and your saying we have a profound bond."

Hester smiled sweetly. "Castiel, it doesn't matter to your grace or to Dean’s soul how long you have known each other. Your grace and Dean’s soul knew it had found it's equal from the moment you two laid eyes on each other... Let me ask you this, what did you first think when you saw Castiel, Dean?" Dean smiled as he thought back to that day in Bobby's office.

"I thought he was beautiful."

"And you, Castiel, what did you think of Dean?"

"I thought he was captivating."

"Where did you two meet?"

"At work. Dean was introduced as my new partner on Monday."

"So you guys have spent every day together since Monday. Did either of you find yourselves thinking about the other before or after work? In a not work related way."

"Yes," they both answered.

"Every day were you guys trying to find a way to get closer to the other, and did get closer to each other?" 

They both once again answered yes. "That was your grace, Castiel, and your soul, Dean, reaching out to the other."

 

Cas looked over at Dean to see him smiling and he smiled back at him. "Ok, Dean, now I will explain to you about Angel mating and bonding process. The Angel mating process is almost the same as humans. You have intercourse, but you use the wing oil as lubricant, the sex is also unprotected. That leads into the bonding part. As you both achieve your orgasm and one partner spills his seed into the other, your grace Castiel, and your soul Dean, reaches out for the other. A part of your soul goes into Castiel, and a part of his grace into you. And that bonds you forever, Angel’s mate for life."

"Ok, what about this?" Dean lifted his shirt a little to reveal the burned handprint on his shoulder.

"Ahh, Castiel marked you. It being his first time, he was overwhelmed and was not able to reign in his grace when he took in some of your soul, and transferred a little of his grace to you. Angel’s traditionally don't do that any longer. Does it hurt?"

"No. Cas touched it, did something to stop the burning."

"He used his grace to heal you."

"I'm sorry Dean. I'm sorry I couldn't control my grace better, and I marked you, and caused you pain."

"It's okay, Cas. I know you would never hurt me on purpose." He squeezed Cas' hand assuring him he was okay. "What exactly is an Angel’s grace and how can other Angel’s tell we are bonded?"

"An Angel’s grace is unique to each Angel, meaning each Angel’s grace is different. The same as no human soul looks the same."

"You guys can see human souls?"

"Yes Dean," Cas answered.

"What does mine look like to you Cas?"

"It's the most beautiful soul I have ever seen Dean. It's bright and kind and full of love." Cas said shyly.

Hester smiled and continued, "Angels, along with all other Supernatural beings, can see grace and souls, so when a bond is formed they can see it. And Grace is an Angel’s divine energy. 'Pure Creation'. It allows Angels to heal each other and others like Castiel healed the burning of his mark on you."

 

"Is there anything else Dean and I should know about being bonded?"

"A few things: the first month is what most humans would compare to the honeymoon phase. Your grace and your soul are going to want to co-mingle as much as possible, and physical activity, namely intercourse, is the way they combine."

"So you're telling me I'm going to have a very horny Angel for the next month." A grin spread across Dean’s face and Hester chuckled.

"Oh you will be affected too Dean. You will be as equally aroused, just as much as Castiel."

Dean laughed, "So basically we are going to be like two hormonal teenagers over the next month."

"That's pretty accurate. Also, Castiel will want to nest, make the perfect home for you too. I assume since you have only known each other for five days you do not live together. But now that you are bonded you will need to. During the first month, if you two are separated too long, it will cause physical pain and anxiety, especially for Castiel. But you will also feel it too Dean. That eases off after the first month and you will no longer feel pain but you do want your mate if you are apart too long. Also, you both will be overly protective of the other and will get jealous if you feel someone is coming onto your mate. I would like you to check in with me weekly for the next month so I can keep a document of your post bonding."

"Ok, Doctor, and thank you so much for seeing us today."

"No problem Castiel, and congratulations to you two." They both shook Hester’s hand and left the doctor’s office.

Dean took Cas' hand once they were in the parking lot. "We’ve got a lot to discuss Cas. How would you like to get some lunch and talk some things over?"

"That sounds good Dean."

"I know this little diner a few blocks from here, they have really good food." Dean held Cas' hand tighter and led him to the car. Once they got in the Impala Dean reached over and took Cas' hand in his again and started up baby, pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the diner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another Chapter... Enjoy the smut ;)
> 
>  

Once they were seated at the diner, the waitress came and took their order. They both ordered a bacon cheeseburger and fries. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dean spoke, "So we're Angel married huh?"

"I'm so sorry Dean I know you didn't –"

"I'm gonna cut you off right there Cas. Don't go assuming you know what I want. Apparently my soul wanted this, or it wouldn't have been possible. You have been the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last on it when I go to bed every day since I have met you." He reached over and took Cas' hand. "So I never really thought much about the whole soulmates thing, or hell even settling down, but when I think about you... about coming home to you every night? I get this warm feeling inside me. How about you Cas? I'm sure I'm not exactly what you had in mind for your mate."

"Dean, my grace chose you the same as your soul chose me. You have also been on my mind nonstop since we met." Cas huffed a little laugh. "I made you two pies, Dean, just so I could see you smile and I liked you sitting at my desk with me as we ate it while talking. Dean, I meant what I said about your soul… it's the most beautiful soul I have ever seen. You are exactly what I want in a mate."

"I'm glad Cas, because it seems like you're kind of stuck with me forever…" Dean teased.

The waitress brought their food and they continued talking while they ate. "So Cas, where are we going to live? The doctor says you are going to want to nest, make us the perfect home. I'm sure you will probably want to live at your place. You are most likely going to be more comfortable nesting there. My lease is up in a few weeks, I won't renew it. I will move in with you if that's what you want."

"Are you sure, Dean?"

"I'm sure, Cas."

"Then yes, I want to make our nest at my house. You will love it! It's three bedrooms with a big backyard. There's a hot tub on the back porch. It's private… I will make us the perfect nest."

"Why is nesting important to Angels?"

"We want our mate to be happy, loved, safe, and cared for."

Dean smiled and reached over to squeeze Cas' hand. "I have no doubt our nest will be perfect. How about we split a piece of pie and go back to my apartment so I can pack some things and we can go home."

"I would like that very much Dean. I would like to show you our home, and then we can spend the weekend packing up your apartment and moving all your things."

"Sounds like a plan, Cas."

They split a piece of blueberry pie, and head back to Dean's apartment. Cas was sitting on Dean's bed while Dean was packing an overnight bag. Dean looked over at Cas sitting on his bed and he just can't help himself, he's felt this deep desire to touch him. So he stopped packing and walked over to Cas. Cas looked like he's getting ready to say something but his words were swallowed up by Dean's mouth on his. He moaned into the kiss. They made quick work of each other’s clothing, and in no time Dean has reduced Cas to writhing mess on the bed, his wings were flapping chaotically in pleasure. The Angel was moaning and gasping as Dean circled his tongue around Cas' rim in a teasing manner.

The Angel was on his stomach, legs spread. Dean on his knees in between them. He had the Angel’s ass cheeks pulled apart wide so he could get better access with his tongue. Cas whined as Dean pushed in opening him up slowly. He sucked, kissed, and scraped his teeth at his rim, causing Cas to grip the bedsheets. The Angel’s cock was rock hard and dripping pre-come, he was babbling in that language, the same one from the night before. Cas was getting so close from Dean tongue fucking him. Dean could tell by the way Cas' balls were drawn tight and the puddle of pre-come on the sheet underneath Cas.

Dean reached up and rubbed the oil gland on Cas' wings to coat his hand, causing Cas to moan even louder. Once Dean's hand was nice and slick with the sweet smelling liquid, he slid one finger in pumping it slowly in and out. Dean was able to insert a second finger soon after the first; Cas already a little stretched from the rim job. Dean scissored his fingers to open the Angel up. Soon the Hunter was adding a third finger.

Cas was breathlessly moaning Dean's name. Dean twisted his fingers until he found that magic spot inside the Angel. Cas pushed his ass back, fucking himself on Dean's fingers. He was driving the Angel crazy, stroking his prostate hard, causing Cas to wildly buck his hips, crying out in pleasure every time Dean brushed that sweet spot inside him.

"Dean. Ahhhh. Oh… Fuck, Dean. I need you! I. Need. You. Now!"

Dean leaned down and pressed kisses to Cas' spine, fucking him with four fingers now. Dean pulled his fingers out and used the wing oil too slick up his own dripping, rock hard, erection. "Roll over Angel." And Cas did.

He rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs wide. Dean positioned Cas' legs on his shoulders. He lined his leaking cock up at Cas' entrance and pressed in slowly until he bottomed out. Both men groaning in pleasure, Cas from being so full, and Dean from being incased in the tight heat of the Angel. "Unghh, so tight Cas. So fucking tight. It feels like your ass is sucking my cock in. I could fill you full right now."

Cas pulled Dean into a messy, frantic kiss, all teeth and tongue. Cas broke the kiss resting his forehead against Dean’s. "Move, Dean. Fuck. Me." And with that, Dean started slow steady thrusts, but it didn't stay slow for long. Soon Dean was fucking Cas hard, fast, and deep, nailing the Angel’s prostate on each and every thrust. Dean gripped a hold of Cas' feathers, driving the Angel wild. His breathing was becoming erratic and he was writhing on Dean's cock.

Dean was getting close. Cas was clenching around him and the noises Cas was making was driving him insane. He removed a hand from Cas' feathers and wrapped it around the Angel’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. A few hard, fast, jerks and Cas was screaming, splattering his release all over his chest. Dean leaned down and licked the trail of come up Cas' chest while pounding into him. Once he licked all the way up the Angel’s chest, his mouth found Cas' and Cas sucked his come off the Hunter’s tongue, Dean moaned into the filthy kiss. Cas licked the come out of his mouth, sucking his tongue, was what sent Dean over the edge. Dean pumped his hot release in the Angel’s hole.

Dean pulled out, sitting back to take in the view of his Angel. He was beautiful, sweaty, and totally fucked out, still breathing erratic. He looked down at Cas' gaping hole, groaning as he saw a trail of his come leaking out of the Angel. Dean smirked at Cas leaned down and licked the trail of come away. Cas cried out at the overstimulation of it and Dean pushed his tongue into the Angel, eating him out.

The Hunter sealed his lips around the rim and sucked the come out of him, causing Cas to squirm and moan. "Ahhhh. Oh. Oh shit! Fuck, Dean... Mmmm, feels so good you eating me out... Sucking your come out of me." Dean hummed, the vibrations caused Cas to moan even more.

Dean pulled away from Cas' rim and crawled up the bed, mouth full of his own come and pulled the Angel into a sticky, hot, dirty kiss, letting Cas lap the come he just sucked out of the Angel’s well fucked entrance, out of his mouth.

After they broke the kiss, Cas pants out, "Dean that was fucking amazing."

"Tell me about it Angel, it was like I couldn't help it. I was packing and then I just had to have you."

"The Doctor did say we would be very sexually aroused for the next month."

"Ohhhh, Cas I think I'm really going to enjoy this next month a lot."

"Mmmm. Me too Dean." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist pulling him closer. He pressed a kiss to Cas' messy sex hair and Cas wrapped a wing around Dean. Dean started rubbing the wing that was now covering him and Cas cuddled closer, practically purring.

"I know we haven't known each other long, Cas, and this is probably going to sound crazy as hell, but I'm glad we bonded. This feels right, you feel right. It feels like we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. You make me happy in a way no one, or nothing ever has. I truly believe you were meant for me, Cas. That you're my soul mate."

"It doesn't sound crazy Dean, I understand. I feel the same way. I'm also glad we bonded. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a mate. I'm glad it’s me that gets to be lucky enough to have you. I'm also glad you were my first Dean." Cas let out a big yawn.

"Let's take a little nap and then let's go home Angel. "

"Mmmm home. Our home, I like that." Cas tightened his wing around Dean, and Dean tightened his arms around Cas' waist. They both fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Home Dean

Dean woke up to the sensation of something rubbing along his face tickling him. Dean barely opened his eyes, and seen Cas leaning over him, using his wing to tickle him. "Wake up, Dean. Our little nap turned out to be not so little and I need to stop by the store before we go home."

"Just five more minutes, Cas." Cas leaned down and started kissing and nipping at Dean’s neck. The Hunter moved his head to give him better access, but still refused to open his eyes back up.

Cas made his way up the Hunter’s neck and was now licking and sucking Dean’s jawline. "Cas if you don't stop we are not going to make it out of this bed today."

"That would be a shame Dean, because I was planning on making you a wild berry pie." Dean’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. Cas huffed a laugh. "I will have to remember that the mention of pie will get you up and going that fast."

"Pie’s not the only thing that gets me up and going."

Cas looked down at Dean’s crotch to see that he was fully hard. The Angel leaned over and whispered in the Hunter’s ear, "Let me take care of that." Cas pushed Dean back down onto the bed, his breath hitched as Cas ran his hands up his thighs, spread his legs apart and crawled between them. He licked a stripe up Dean’s cock and looked up at him "Is this okay?"

"This? This is way more than okay."

"Good cause I'm going to make you feel so good Dean."

The Angel grabbed Dean’s cock and sucked it down in one go. The Hunter’s back arched off the bed and he almost shot his load right then and there. "Fuck! Warn a guy, Cas."

Cas chuckled darkly, and that was not a sound that should be coming from an Angel’s lips. Cas hummed, mouth full of Dean’s cock, and Dean’s toes curled from how good the vibrations felt. It felt good, _so fucking good._

Cas pulled up and started kissing and licking at the slit of Dean’s cock, lapping away the pre come gathering there. Castiel wrapped one hand around the base of Dean’s cock and fondled his balls with the other, while he's sucked the head of the Hunter’s dick... The Angel then sucked down the Hunter’s entire length, Dean could feel the back of Cas' throat. The Angel pulled off with a loud ‘ _pop_!' "You can fuck my mouth Dean." And with that Cas' mouth was back on his dick.

Dean threaded his fingers into Cas' hair and groaned the Angel’s name, pushing his hips up, causing Cas to take him deeper. Cas licked him from base to tip, staring at Dean with those amazing blue eyes. Cas then started alternating between sucking and pumping Dean's cock. Dean was sweating, writhing and needed to come, needed to come so bad. "Cas," Dean moaned, "please."

Cas tongued his slit then sucked him down all the way, his tongue massaged the vein on the underside of his cock from tip to base. Cas' hand fondled Dean's balls slid down into his crack and rubbed teasing circles around Dean's rim, and that's all it took Dean's cock started pulsing, going off like a rocket. He shot his hot, sticky release down Cas’ throat and like the Angel that he is, he took it all and moaned happily about it.

He pulled off Dean and licked him clean. "You ready to go now Dean?" Dean grinded wickedly at him. Then he looked down at Cas' lap and seen his straining erection.

"Oh no Angel, not quite yet. You seem to be having the same problem I was having. Now you just lay back and let your _MATE_ take care of you." Cas moaned and laid back; it's in his biological, Angel instinct but he really, really liked when Dean refered to himself as the Angel’s mate.

Dean rolled Cas onto his stomach and gathered some wing oil before circling the Angel’s rim and pushing a finger in. Cas was open from earlier and still wet with Dean's come. Soon, Dean had three fingers in.

"Harder," Cas panted. "Harder Dean!" Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Cas' neck, but kept his movements slow and torturous. His fingers slid in and out smoothly, making a sloppy, sucking noise as Cas' hole greedily pulled them in.

"Be patient, Angel." Cas let out a small sob. Dean had been purposely avoiding Cas' prostate, but he crooked his fingers and started rubbing the gland over and over. Cas mewled and rocked back on Dean's fingers so Dean would keep rubbing his sweet spot.

"Dean, Dean! Oh, Dean… feels so good."  
"What do you want Angel? You want me to suck your cock, jack you off, make you come untouched with just my fingers up your ass?"

"I want… unggggh, I want to straddle you, fuck myself on your fingers, and come all over your chest."

"Mmm, damn... Kinky, Angel… Let’s do it."

Dean pulled his fingers out and laid on his back. Cas straddled his chest, lifted his hips a little so Dean could slip his fingers back in. Three fingers slid in, making a dirty squelching sound. Cas held his hand to Dean's mouth and the Hunter licked the Angel’s palm. Cas then wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock and began stroking his length as he fucked himself back on Dean's fingers.

Dean had his fingers crooked perfectly so when Cas rocked back, it rubbed his prostate every time. "Cas… You look so good fucking yourself on my fingers, jacking off that beautiful cock of yours, look at all that pre-come you're dripping on my chest, such a waste when you taste so good."

Cas ran his finger through the puddle of pre-come on the Hunter’s chest and brought it to his lips. Dean sucked in Cas' finger teasing him swirling his tongue around it. "Tastes so sweet Angel." Cas' hand speed up jacking his cock faster as Dean relentlessly rubbed his prostate.

Cas was panting, "So close Dean! I'm gonna… unghh."

"Do it, Cas. Come all over me, Angel." Dean rubbed the Angel’s prostate harder and Cas threw his head back, ropes and ropes of his hot come shot up Dean's chest and hit his chin. "So fuckin hot, Cas," Dean groaned out, his spent cock twitching at the sight.

Dean gently removed his fingers and Cas rolled off of him. Dean sat up, catching his breath, and walked into the bathroom while Cas was laying on the bed, spread out with a blissed look on his face. Dean started laughing from the bathroom. "Damn Cas, you got my face! You really painted me."

Cas huffed a laugh as Dean returned and sat beside him on the bed. Cas sat up and kissed Dean’s temple before laying his head on Dean's shoulder. "You’re amazing Dean."

"Just want to be the best mate I can be, Cas." Cas bit Dean's bottom lip.

"I love it when you call yourself my mate Dean, it's a huge turn on."

“Oh is it now? I will have to remember that." He kissed Cas on the nose. "Let's get dressed Angel, then we will go to the store and then home."

Dean and Cas dressed quickly they stopped every so often to steal kisses and touches. Dean grabbed his overnight bag, tossed it in baby’s backseat, and they got into the Impala together. The first thing Dean does after starting the car was reach over and took Cas' hand and he held the Angel’s hand the entire way to the store.

Once they were at the store, they grabbed a cart and went to the produce aisle. "Dean do you like raspberries, blackberries, and strawberries? I know you like blueberries because we split the blueberry pie at the diner."

"Yeah Cas, I like all of them. I have never had a wild berry pie before, but if it's got all that in it? I bet it's going to be my new favorite!"

Cas smiled and shook his head a little. "What would you like me to cook for you tonight?"

"You don't have to cook for me Cas, we can just get some takeout."

"I want to cook for you, Dean. Now tell me what you want."

Dean went over and stood behind Cas, who was pushing the cart, and he pulled him back so his crotch was against the Angel’s ass and whispered in Cas' ear, "You."

Cas leaned back into Dean. "Mmmm… you have me Dean, what do you want for dinner."

"Surprise me, Angel."

"How does Italian sound?"

"Sounds good."

They continued shopping; Cas gathered all the ingredients for manicotti, garlic bread and a salad with Italian dressing. And of course, the wild berry pie for dessert. Dean even convinced Cas to get some vanilla bean ice cream to have with the pie. As they walked through the store gathering what they needed they got quite a few looks, everything from disgusted to amazed.

"Cas we are getting a lot of looks."

"We are unique Dean. As you were told, no Angel has ever seen a bonded pair like us. So we are going to get a lot of looks wherever we go; you may as well get used to it. Even when we are not together you will still get looks because my grace will always be able to be seen within you. Just as they can see your soul within me. There will always be looks and whispers."

Dean took Cas' hand. "You know what, as long as I have you? I'm fine with that."

Cas smiled so big it warmed Dean’s heart. They finished at the store and Cas gave directions to his-- _their_ \-- house. Dean pulled into the driveway, it was a nice two-story, brick house. They got out of the car and Cas immediately grabbed hold of Dean’s hand leading him to the door, he unlocked and opened it. He gave Dean a warm smile.

"Welcome home Dean."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

The pair brought the groceries in and put the perishables away, leaving the rest on the counter to be finished after Cas gives Dean a tour of his new home. Upon opening the front door, Dean noticed the downstairs has an open floor plan. Dean loved that; he'd always wanted a house with an open floor plan.

Dean looked through the living room, which was nicely furnished with a leather couch, love seat and recliner. The room had hardwood floors, a mounted 52 inch TV, a fireplace with a Persian rug in front of it, and on both sides of the fireplace, book shelves filled with books.

From the living room, both the dining room and the kitchen were visible and both also have hardwood flooring. The kitchen had an island in the center, a bar surrounding it, granite countertops, stainless steel appliances; that were state of the art. Cas must really enjoy cooking… The dining room had a large rectangular table that seated eight with a beautiful chandelier above it, and a door that led out to a covered deck and backyard.

The yard was big and nicely maintained. There was a grill, a hot tub, porch swing and a picnic table on the deck. Dean grabbed Cas by the waist and pulled him in to where his back was against Dean's chest, being careful with his wings. Dean kissed him on the neck a few times. "I got the feeling we will have some fun in that hot tub."

"You are incorrigible Dean, let me finish showing you around."

He took Dean’s hand and led him back inside. Taking a right from the living room and down a little hall, there was a half bath and the door next to it was the laundry room. Past the half bath and laundry room there was a foyer, to the right a door that leads to a den and to the left a door that leads into a two car garage.

"I love this garage Cas! And damn, you’ve got a sweet car," Dean said as he checked out Cas' 2014 dark blue Camaro. "You’re going to have to take me for a ride sometime."

Cas smiled back and said, "Gladly. Anytime Dean."

"I love working on cars and this garage has the perfect set up and amount of space for it."

"I don't do anything but park my car in here, so feel free to set it up anyway you like Dean."

After Cas was finished showing Dean the downstairs, he guided him upstairs. At the top of the stairs, directly in front, was a bathroom. Beside the bathroom was one of the guest bedroom. They took a left at the stairs and at the end of the hall there was an entrance to the other guest bedroom. At the main end of the hall on the left was the master bedroom with a king size bed, a 42 inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall straight ahead from the bed, another fireplace, and two large walk-in closets on each side of the door. There was another door that led into the master bath. It had a huge shower, a Jacuzzi tub and duel sinks. Dean stepped out of the master bath and walked over to Cas who led him back downstairs.

Dean walked over and sat down on the couch while Cas put the remaining groceries up and went to the fridge. "You want a beer Dean?"

"I would love one." Cas grabbed two and sat down on the couch beside Dean. "You have a beautiful house Cas."

"It’s our house, and when we move your stuff over we can rearrange things."

"No, I think it's perfect the way it is. I want to bring my personal items and clothes, but I'm going to donate my furniture and anything else because I like our home just the way you have it."

"Really, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas, really. I think you have the perfect nest here."

"Our perfect nest." Cas smiled real big and continued, "I'm going to get dinner started, feel free to look around more or relax and watch TV."

Cas went into the kitchen and started preparing dinner. Dean sat on the couch, watching him; he really loved the open floor plan even more now, because no matter if he was in the living room or the dining room, he could see Cas in the kitchen, and the Angel really looked at home in there. He moved around gracefully, with a smile on his face. "If you are just going to stare at me Dean you could always come in here and help."

Dean got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen. "I'm afraid I won't be much help Cas, I'm a horrible cook."

"You see the slices of bread there? Lay them on the baking tray, spread the garlic butter mixture I made— it's in that bowl... just spread it across the bread and top it with the mixed cheeses, it's in the bowl beside the garlic butter mixture." They worked together, Dean even prepared the salad (with Cas' help), and washed the berries and put them in the sauce pot with a sugar and citrus mixture Cas had made up. He told Dean it needed to thicken and then it would be ready to pour into the homemade crust and go into the oven when the manicotti and garlic bread came out.

Cas put the manicotti in the oven, grabbed a bottle of wine and filled up two glasses before handing one to Dean. "Come on, let's go sit in the living room. The manicotti has about 45 minutes until I can put the garlic bread in, and then another 15 after that.” They took their wine and went into the living room and sat on the couch. "Thank you for your help Dean."

"I'm not sure I was that much help, you practically had to stand over my shoulder showing me what to do."

"That's how you learn, and I enjoyed having you in there with me."

"I enjoyed it too, Cas."

"So… we’ve got an hour to waste, what do you want to do, Dean?" Dean got a devious look on his face, took Cas' wine glass from his hand, and sat both of them on the coffee table.

"Come here, Cas." The Hunter patted his hands on his lap. Cas smiled and slid into Dean’s lap, straddling him. Dean rested his head on the Angel’s chest rubbing his hands through his soft feathers. Cas sighed and rested his chin on the Hunter’s head.

"Mmm feels good Dean."

"I could do this all day, Angel." Cas chuckled.

"I would let you." Cas pulled back to look Dean in the eyes. "You really think you will be happy here with me?" Dean put a hand on each side of Cas' face cradling it.

"I think, no _I know_ , I will be happy anywhere as long as you are there."

He pulled Cas in for a gentle kiss, which turned passionate quickly. Cas had both hands fisted in Dean's hair, and Dean had his hands grasped into the Angel’s feathers. Their mouth's fit perfectly together and they moved together harmoniously, tongues dancing rhythmically. They consumed each other's moans. Cas pulled away and started nipping at Dean's jaw line, kissing his way down the Hunter’s neck until he found the perfect spot to latch on, kissing and sucking his mark on the Hunter’s skin. Dean grabbed the back of Cas' head pulling him in closer; he loved the feel of the Angel’s lips on his neck.

A ding sounded through the room, causing them to break apart. Cas got off Dean’s lap and reached out a hand to help him up. He looked at Dean's neck and saw the giant, blooming bruise there. "Um I'm sorry it seems I got a bit carried away." Dean lifted his hand and ran his finger over the hickey. "I can heal it for you if you want."

"No that's okay, I like having your marks on me." His fingers dropped from his neck to run across the handprint. Cas smiled over his shoulder as he put the garlic bread in the oven. "15 minutes until it's done, how about you get the table set and the salad dished out, and I will poor us some more wine and get the pie started." Dean nodded and went to work setting the table, while Cas poured the wine then started on the pie. Dean couldn't help but think how well they worked together, how domestic this was, and how much he really loved it.

Cas dished out the manicotti and carried it into the dining room, setting it down in front of Dean. The Hunter took a big bite of it and moaned in appreciation. "Wow, Cas. This is amazing. I love it... You’re sexy, can cook, can bake, you're awesome in bed… marry me, Cas." Dean smiled mischievously. "Oh, wait! We already kinda are." He winked at Cas who smiled and laughed in return, then Dean went back to devouring his food.

The Hunter ate two big plates full, four pieces of garlic bread and a salad. "Ok, Cas. I'm beyond full. I think I should have stopped after the first plate or maybe only had two pieces of garlic bread." Cas pulled the pie out of the oven and sat it on the rack to cool.

"Come on Dean you go relax on the couch and let me clean up and put everything away."

"Nope! I will relax when I'm done cleaning up and putting everything away. You go sit down, what kind of mate would I be if I made you cook and clean? You cooked, I'll clean. It's a partnership, Cas."

Cas tried to argue but Dean was having none of it. He shooed the Angel out of the kitchen and put the leftover food away, did the dishes, and wiped all the counters and the table down. Then he joined Cas back on the couch, who was sitting there reading. Dean sat down beside him and Cas motioned him to lay his head on his lap. Dean stretched out, putting his head in the Angel’s lap, who then started carding his fingers through the Hunter’s hair. Dean smiled when he saw the book Cas was reading: _Slaughterhouse Five_ , the one he had recommended, and it looked as though he was almost halfway finished with it.

Dean dozed off with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of smut pretty much sums up this chapter. Enjoy :)

Dean blinked a few times and rubbed his hands across his eyes. Cas was still carding his fingers through the Hunter’s hair and reading. Without looking away from his book he spoke, "Hey, sleepy head."

"How long was I asleep for?" Dean asked. Cas laid the book down.

"Not long… Not even an hour." Dean sat up and stretched popping his back.

"You enjoying the book Cas?"

"I am, I really like it, I'm glad you recommended it."

Dean suddenly was overcome by the same urge he had felt earlier in his apartment; the need to touch Cas, have him in any and every way, and by the way Cas was looking at him? Dean could tell he was feeling the same way. Dean pushed Cas back until he was laying on the couch and climbed over him, straddling Cas’ hips. They meet halfway in a heated kiss, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him down on top of him, not breaking the kiss. They kissed languidly, Cas' hands gripped the back of Dean’s hips. Dean rolled his hips and Cas followed in his movements.

They moved against each other until they were rutting and grinding. The rutting felt so good, but Dean wanted more, he needed more. "I need you Cas."

"Take me, Dean. I'm here. And I'm all yours." Cas licked and nipped at Dean's Adam’s apple and Dean sat up, pulling Cas’ pants and boxer briefs off. Dean then removed his pants and boxer briefs. Shirts follow directly after.

Dean leaned down, taking Cas' lips once again, and relishing in the skin on skin contact. Both their cocks were dripping with pre-come. Dean reached between them and gripped them both in his hand and together, they rutted into Dean's fist and continued exploring each other’s mouths. Dean reached his other hand into the Angel’s wings, and coated his fingers well with wing oil.

He pushed one finger into Cas' entrance, the digit sliding in easily so he pushed in a second and he began stretching him. Cas groaned and started fucking himself up into Dean's fist and back onto his fingers. Dean rubbed his prostate. "Oh Fuck Dean! Now! Now! Fuck me now. I'm so close but I don't want to come until you cock is inside me, filling me full with your hot come."

"Damn, Angel, you turn me on so much talking to me like that."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah."

"You like me telling you how I like having you filling me up, fucking my hole hard and fast, grinding against my prostate? How I love feeling your cock pulsing inside me? The way I love the warm feeling when you come, deep inside me. How I like it when you come so much it leaks out of my well fucked hole?"

"Oh god I need to be inside you now!"

 

Dean pulled out his fingers and slicked up his dick with the wing oil, he lifted Cas' hips and pushed in. One thrust and The Hunter bottomed out; Cas yelped and Dean moaned. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and Dean started pounding into him.

"You like that Angel, like when I take you hard and fast?"

"Oh, Yes! Fuck! Yes, Dean."

"And you like this." Dean angled his thrusts to hit Cas' prostate, and he hit it over and over.

"Unghh! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Cas' cock was trapped in between their stomachs, he was so wet from pre-come and getting delicious friction from Dean's frantic pounding. He tried to reach between them to touch himself and Dean batted away his hand.

"Oh, no Angel, you are coming on just my cock." Dean punctuated l his words with hard thrusts aimed to hit Cas' prostate.

Dean continued hammering into Cas making sure he hits his prostate on every thrust. Dean felt a throbbing between them and then a slick warmth. Cas was moaning loudly and there was a tight clenching around the Hunter’s cock that sent him over the edge right along with Cas. The Angel felt the pulsing and hot heat of Dean's come filling him. He wrapped his legs even tighter around Dean, pulling him in deeper. Cas felt the come leaking down his balls and Dean's cock was still pulsing, filling him even more. They both groaned, Dean collapsed on top of Cas.

They laid there for a minute, not caring about the mess between them. Dean propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Cas. "I filled you full, Angel. And by the feeling of the wetness between us, you came an impressive amount too."

Cas laughed. "We should take a shower Dean."

"Shower then pie?"

Cas shook his head laughing. "Yes, shower then pie, Dean."

They collected their clothes and put them in the hamper in the Master bathroom, deciding to put on their pajamas after their shower. They stepped in the shower: it was huge with two large, adjustable, showerheads on the ceiling and buttons beside the knobs.

"Wow Cas… do you need a degree to work this thing?" Cas just laughed and turned it on, adjusting the temperature and pressing a few buttons. The shower then filled with a sweet, citrus smelling steam. "This shower is awesome, Cas." Dean moaned as the hot water ran down his back and he took in the citrus smell.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and gave him a kiss. The Angel then reached for the soap and he began washing the Hunter, rubbing his fingers into his muscles. Dean relaxed into the touch sighing and closing his eyes. Cas washed Dean's whole body and then his hair. Then Dean done the same for Cas. They kissed and touched under the shower heads, water cascading over them.

"This is enjoyable." Cas murmured into the kiss, his head falling to Dean's shoulder. Dean was smiling, tracing circles on Cas' hip bones.

"There are other ways to make this enjoyable." Dean spun Cas around, the Angel’s back now to Dean's chest. Dean kissed and nipped the top of Cas' wing bone.

"Really?" Cas smiled, "Show me."

Dean wrapped his hand around Cas' cock. "Dean!" Cas gasped. Dean kept kissing and nibbling at the Angel’s wing bone all the while still stroking Cas' cock. He let his other hand travel down to Cas' rim circling his finger around it, he pushed one in.

"Mmm Cas, you're so wet with all my come still inside your hole." Cas moaned and rocked back onto Dean's fingers and then forward into his fist. Dean dropped to his knees and began tonguing the Angel’s rim, while adding another finger to spread him open to get his tongue in deeper still jacking Cas off with the other hand.

Cas had his legs spread and his palms pressed against the wall. "Mmmm you taste so good Angel, my come all inside you." Dean placed his lips on Cas' rim and sucked.

"Oohhh my god Dean, fuuuccck." Dean flicked his tongue back in Cas' hole. The Angel’s legs were shaking. "I'm gonna… unghh… so close, Dean."

"Turn around Angel." Cas turned around and Dean took the Angel’s cock in his mouth, sucking him down and pushing his fingers back in Cas' ass and rubbing his prostate. Cas yelled Dean’s name, grabbed his hair and spurted his load down the Hunter’s throat. Dean hummed and swallowed every drop before pulling off and standing back up. He pulled Cas into to a kiss; Cas could feel Dean's straining erection poking his groan.

Cas broke the kiss. "That was... Extremely pleasurable."

"Did you like that, babe?"

Cas smiled at the pet name and said, "Like doesn't even begin to describe it."

Cas smirked and sank to his knees. Dean groaned at this sight in front of him. His beautiful, blue-eyed, Angel on his knees. "Now my turn to take care of you, honey." Cas stated. Dean smiled, that smile turned into a full body shudder at the sudden heat of Cas' mouth.

Dean's hands desperately tried to grip the tile in the shower before they found their way in Cas' hair. Cas curled his tongue around the head and licked the slit of the Hunter’s thick cock. Dean moaned as the Angel ran his tongue along the vein on underside of his shaft. Cas then pulled back to where he was just sucking on the tip. The Angel sucked hard, rolling his tongue all around the head, then flicking his tongue in the slit, licking away the beads of pre come there, before sinking back down again.

Cas pulled off and was now jacking Dean’s cock while he lapped at the head. The sight alone was killing Dean. "God Cas, you and your mouth. You’re fucking driving me crazy." Cas took Dean back into his mouth, sucking him all the way down and moaning. The vibrations set Dean off. "Cas I'm-" was all he could get out. Dean tightened his grip in Cas' hair and shot his release down Cas' throat.

Cas pulled off and stood up. Dean pulled him in for a kiss tasting himself in Cas' mouth. They pull apart, and Dean noticed the water was still as hot as when they got in there and they had been in there for a damn long time. He started laughing.

"You got a hell of a good hot water heater Cas."

Cas started laughing too. "I guess that's a good thing if we are going to continue doing things like this."

"Oh you bet that sweet ass of yours there will be a lot more of this."

Cas turned off the water and took Dean's hand. "Come on, let's get out and get dressed." Cas was drying Dean off and Dean was smiling. "What's that smile for Dean?"

"You called me honey." Cas shrugged.

"I like bees. You called me babe."

"It suits you."

"Well I think honey suits you." They continued drying each other off. Dean being careful of Cas' wings. They dressed in pajama bottoms and comfortable T-shirts. Dean kissed Cas' hand.

"You wanna watch a movie Cas and eat some pie?"

"That sounds like fun Dean."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

They went downstairs to the living room and Dean looked through Cas' movies. "Sorry I don't have that many movies to choose from Dean, I usually just watch TV."

"It's ok Cas. We are going to have to buy a few more shelves though, because I have a ton of books and movies and yours are full."

"I have to go back to the store tomorrow to get groceries for the rest of the week. I can get a few bookshelves then, I figured I could do that why you pack your apartment up."

"You think that will be ok, Cas? You remember what the doctor said about us being apart to long during our post bonding… it will cause pain and anxiety."

"It should be fine Dean, if it gets to bad I can always drive over there."

"I know, I just don't want you to be in any pain or feel anxious, Cas. And I definitely don't want to be the cause of it."

"I would never want to cause you pain either Dean, and you wouldn't be at fault-- it's Angel biology. It's just my grace and your soul protesting being separated, and it only lasts a month from our bonding day."

Dean took Cas' hands in his. "Ok, but you got to promise me that you will come over at any signs of anxiety or pain."

"I promise, Dean do you promise the same? If you feel any pain or anxiety you will come home. And if you’re not done, I can go back with you and we can finish packing together."

"I promise, Cas."

They decided to watch TV; there was a horror movie marathon on. They curled up on the couch with a huge slice of pie and two forks and watched Dawn of the Dead. Cas buried his face in Dean’s shoulder. "I hate zombie movies."

Dean wrapped his arms around the Angel, "I will have to remember zombie movies get you all cuddly." Dean hugged Cas tighter and kissed his temple. "I will protect you."

Cas' head popped up and he playfully punched Dean in the shoulder. "I'm an Angel I can take care of myself." At that moment in the movie, a zombie burst through the door causing Cas to jump, let out a squeak, and grab onto Dean. Dean laughed until tears were rolling down his cheeks and Cas was grumbling about how it wasn't that funny.

Dean just pulled the Angel in, kissed him on top of the head and started flipping through the channels. Dean found a Star Trek marathon and they agreed on that. They weren’t really even watching TV anyway, they were talking instead, and Dean was rubbing Cas' wings. The Angel was practically melting into the touch. "That feels really good Dean, your fingers are magical." Dean smirked.

"Are you talking about in your wings or elsewhere?"

Cas was purring, "Anyplace you touch me Dean sets my body on fire."

Dean started peppering Cas' neck with kisses. "I feel the same way babe." Dean continued kissing the Angel’s neck. Cas leaned his head back, giving the Hunter better access, humming in approval of how good it felt.

"Love when you kiss me Dean." Dean turned Cas' head so he could capture his lips, giving him a few soft kisses.

"Love to kiss you Cas." They kissed for a few minutes longer then Dean suggested they should get some sleep, because they would be busy tomorrow. Cas agreed.

Cas got up off the couch and took Dean’s hand, leading him to their bedroom. They both stripped until they were just in their briefs and crawled into bed. They both had fully intended on going to sleep, but the need to get their hands on one another won out. They began kissing heatedly, tongues battling for dominance, legs intertwined, and Dean’s hand splayed possessively on Cas' hip. Dean’s hand on the Angel’s hip roamed back and started caressing his ass. His fingers found Cas' hole and massaged it, gently pressing one digit in.

Dean’s surprised at how open Cas still was from being fucked and fingered so much today. He added a second finger and he could feel his come deep within the Angel. He started rutting lazily against the Angel’s hip, smearing pre come on him. "Cas," he whispered. "You feel... Amazing." He stroked Cas' prostate causing him to whimper. “I love that you are wet and open from me... Because of me-" He paused, bit the Angel’s lip and growled the next words into his ear, “Fucking. You."

He pressed a third finger inside, scissoring, flexing, pumping them, taking advantage of the come and wing oil still inside Cas. "I love prepping you, using your wing oil and my own come. Its very, very,-" Cas' muscles tightened around Dean’s fingers, and a rough moan escaped his lips, "Fuckin hot."

"Oh god, yes! Fuck yes," Cas groaned.

Dean took in Cas' appearance: flushed cheeks, teeth biting down on his lower lip, lust hazed eyes. Cas pushed himself back on Dean’s fingers and starts languidly stroking his own cock. "Tell me more Dean." The Angel’s voice was broken and gasping. Dean pressed his face to Cas' neck and continued.

“I like- no, I love the way you moan." He crooked his fingers and rubbed the Angel’s sweet spot, causing him to moan loudly as he threaded his fingers in Dean’s hair.

"Oh yes, fuck Dean... Tell me more... Love it when you talk dirty."

Dean persisted. "I love being inside you... The delicious noises you make when I'm pounding into you." Cas moaned again, fisting his cock tighter. Dean flexed his fingers, rubbing the Angel’s prostate a few times before he withdrew them. Dean lined up his cock, pressing the head to Cas’ rim, enough to tease but not enter.

"Oh please Dean I want you. Please fuck me."

"I love you begging me to fuck you." Dean slowly pressed the head of his cock in.

Cas gasped and pressed back trying to take more in, moaning. "Love hearing you gasp, watching you writhe on my cock while I fuck you." Cas started stroking his cock faster. Dean wanting to make it last, pushed the Angel’s hand aside and barely brushed his fingers down Cas' length and teased the head while he slowly pushed in until he's fully seated. Dean pulled out slowly, enjoying the mewling sounds Cas was making before the Hunter pushed back in tortuously as slow.

Cas' fingers clenched in the sheets. Dean repeated the slow thrusts, teasing Cas, nipping at any of the Angel’s skin he came in contact with. His fingers stroked Cas' cock in the same slow pace. Dean pulled out again then slammed in. Cas gasped and tightened his muscles around Dean’s cock. The Angel’s breaths were coming in pants now, as Dean’s hand on his cock sped up and Dean pounded into him at a rapid pace.

"Love making you unravel like this." Dean rasped out. "Making you incapable of thinking anything, just reducing you to a moaning mess."

The Hunter knew the Angel was close. His legs were shaking, his balls were drawn tight. Dean pounded against his prostate and sped up his fist on the Angel’s cock. He whispered in his ear, "Go on babe, come for me." And Cas did. He squirted long streams of come all over the Hunter’s hand and his own chest. Dean stroked him through his orgasm, then the Hunter trailed a finger through the come splatter on the Angel’s chest, he lifted it to his lips and sucked it off. It only took Dean a few more thrusts and his cock was spasming and he was painting the inside of his Angel with his warm sticky release.

They laid there breathing rapidly. When they both felt like they could stand without their legs giving out they went into the master bath and cleaned up. Back in bed, Cas spooned Dean, pulling him in close. Dean hummed, "I like this, I like being here with you. Hell, I like being the little spoon."

Cas then wrapped a wing around Dean and Dean started running his fingers through it and continued talking. "I really like when you cover me with your wings, I really like you Cas. Damn, I know it's crazy but I love you Cas. I love being your mate."

Cas' breath caught. "Do you mean that Dean?"

"I do Cas, I really do."

"It's not crazy Dean, I love being here with you too. I love you in bed with me. I love holding you with my wings. I love that you’re my mate." Cas tightened his wing around Dean, pulling him in as close as he could get him. "And I love you, Dean Winchester."

"Really, Cas?"

"Yes really, Dean."

"You know you are the first person that hasn't been family that I've told I love you too, and you know what? I'm glad I waited till I found you."

"You are also the first person that has not been family that I've told I love you to and I'm also glad I waited."

"I'm a lucky man to have you, Angel."

"I'm a lucky Angel to have you Dean."

They both held each other, Dean rubbing Cas' wings slowly. They laid silent for a while just feeling the other. The silence was broken by Dean laughing. "I can't believe all the sex we had today. Cas, this next month is going to be crazy if it's anything like today has been."

"The Doctor did say it would be like that, but I must admit I didn't expect it to be like this. But in no way am I complaining. I have thoroughly enjoyed it."

"Me too Angel. And even when the month is up and we don't feel the pull as strong, I think I'm still going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you."

"I feel the same way Dean."

"Goodnight babe.... I love you."

"Goodnight honey... I love you too." They fell asleep with Cas' wing wrapped around Dean holding him close, both of them feeling completely loved.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Dean woke up to the sound of the alarm on his cell going off. Cas had a leg, an arm, and a wing wrapped around him. The Hunter tried to get free to turn his alarm off, but Cas just gripped him tighter like a boa constrictor. The Angel finally heard the alarm and let go of Dean, covering his head with a pillow and mumbling, "Shut that damn thing off and come back to bed."

"Not a morning person, Angel?" Dean said as he shut off the alarm and slid back into bed curling up next to Cas.

"It's not morning. There’s no fucking way am I getting up at now o'clock."

Dean laughed. "Cas, it's 10 AM." Cas peaked out from the pillow, his hair more of a mess than usual, making Dean smile.

"Damn I'm always up by now, I'm blaming this on you."

"What did I do Cas." 

"You fucked me so much yesterday, I don't want to leave this bed today."

Dean leaned over and started kissing up Cas' chest. "Mmm sounds good to me Angel. Let's stay in bed all day."

"Oh no Dean, we got stuff we need to unghh." Cas let out a moan as Dean started sucking on his neck and rutting his hard cock against the Angel’s hip. "We got stuff to do Dean." Dean grined wickedly.

"Yeah Cas, I know what I got to do... You." Cas groaned and gripped Dean's hair, pulling him in for a smoldering kiss.

"Dean," Cas moaned in a soft breath. Dean spooning Cas (being careful of his wings) slipped his pre-come slicked cock in between the Angel’s firm ass cheeks rutting against them, Dean let out a pleased moan.

He rutted against the Angel for a few minutes, Cas rocking back against him. Dean collected some wing oil on his fingers and stopped rutting and started massaging Cas' rim. Dean slipped a finger in effortlessly, the Angel was still loose and wet from last night. Dean slid in another finger. Cas groaned, Dean continued scissoring Cas, and it wasn't long until he ready for a third finger.

Dean, three fingers deep inside his mate, crooked his fingers and found what he's looking for. Cas arched against Dean, pushing his ass back against the Hunter’s fingers to make him brush his prostate again. Every two or three thrusts Dean made sure he gently grazed the sensitive bump.

After a few minutes Cas was writhing with a litany of more, harder, and Dean spilling from his lips. Each and every gorgeous, sinful, noise went straight to Dean's cock. Dean removed his fingers and Cas groaned at the loss. Dean slicked up his straining erection with Cas' wing oil (which Dean had come to love way more than any lube). The Hunter then positioned himself, the tip of his cock at Cas' puckering entrance. Dean placed his hands on the Angel’s hip bones, rubbing them lovingly as he slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscles.

Dean slid in without any resistance, and when he bottomed out Cas let out a satisfied moan which Dean barely heard over his own animalistic groan. His balls were snug against the flesh of his Angel’s ass. Dean had to still himself, forehead against Cas' neck where he began to pepper him with little sucks and kisses. Not wanting to move to soon, he was panting and trying not to come. When he recollected some of his composure he starts sliding in and out slowly. Dean set up a rhythm languid and slow.

He could feel Cas clench around his cock. The Hunter reached around and started jacking off Cas' dripping cock, the firm squeeze makes Cas' body shudder. Dean’s thumb swept over the slit of the Angel’s cock and his orgasm shook his whole body. He spurted come all over Dean's hand. Cas' hot wet channel tightened around Dean, pushing him into ecstasy as he shot his hot release deep into Cas, who lets out a sigh of contentment. Dean stilled and pressed light tender kisses against the damp skin of his Angel’s neck.

Dean was drained and panting, he kissed Cas a few more times before he slipped his softening cock out of the Angel’s ass and rolled onto his back. He pulled Cas into him, the Angel went willingly, cuddling up against the Hunter’s chest immediately. Cas was lazily tracing the Hunter’s anti-possession tattoo (a must have when you join The Supernatural Unit so it's impossible for a demon to possess you). Dean started threading his fingers through Cas' hair. The Angel broke the silence "I think mornings are going to be a lot more interesting with you, honey."

Dean kissed Cas' forehead. "You bet they are babe."

"What do you want for breakfast Dean?"

"You don't have to cook for me Cas."

"But I want to Dean. How does homemade cinnamon rolls and coffee sound?"

"That sounds great." They got up, cleaned up, and slipped on their pajama bottoms and T-shirts, and made their way down stairs. Cas put on a pot of coffee and began on the cinnamon rolls. Dean sat on a stool at the bar in the kitchen watching Cas. When the coffee was done Dean got up and poured two cups.

"Sweet or not sweet?"

"I'll take mine black."

"Just like I made mine." Dean handed Cas his coffee and kissed him on the cheek. He had just finished rolling up the last cinnamon roll and he was putting them in the oven.

Cas took a few sips of his coffee and got back to work making the icing to cover the cinnamon rolls. Dean sat at the bar enjoying his coffee and talking to Cas. When Cas was done making the icing he joined Dean at the kitchen bar. They drank their coffee, Dean held Cas' hand that was setting on top of the bar. Cas smiled into his coffee when Dean had took his hand.

While waiting for the cinnamon rolls to cook, Dean kept sticking his fingers in the icing. "Dean if you keep eating the icing there won't be any for the cinnamon rolls."

"Can't help it Cas, it's so damn good. Way better than the store bought kind. It's even better than Cinnabons."

"Thank you, Dean."

"You know there's only one thing that could make this icing better." Cas looked at him questionigly. Dean ran his finger through the icing and brought it to Cas' lips smearing it across them. Dean then threaded his other hand through Cas' hair and placing it on the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

Dean licked and nibbled the Angel’s lips, sucking at them. "Mmmmm I was right... Way better." Dean mumbled against Cas' lips.

"You are wicked Dean Winchester."

"And you! To be an Angel, Castiel Novak... You are absolutely sinful." Cas just moaned and deepended the kiss. They continued kissing and licking into each other's mouths until the timer for the cinnamon rolls went off. Cas removed them from the oven and grabbed a knife to ice them. Dean came up behind Cas, wrapped an arm around his waist and took his hand, helping Cas ice the cinnamon rolls. The whole time he was kissing and sucking on Cas' neck and ear lobe, scraping his teeth along his collarbone and neck.

After the cinnamon rolls were iced (which may have taken a bit longer than normal due to Dean distracting Cas), they grabbed a plate and put four cinnamon rolls on it: two for each of them. Dean refilled their coffee cups, and they sat back down at the kitchen bar side-by-side.

"I don't want to do anything today, Cas. I just want to stay here with you, curl up on the couch, make out and sex you up." Cas smiled and laughed a little.

"As amazing as that sounds Dean, you really need to get your apartment packed up and I need to go to the store."

"I know, I know… but being here with you just sounds much more appealing," Dean said with a pout on his face. Cas leaned over and kissed the pout away.

"I 100% agree that being here with you sounds much more appealing, but you need to get your apartment packed up and get all your stuff moved in here. I can't wait until you unpack all your stuff and I can look around our house and see your things mixed in with mine. Making it our home." Dean pulled Cas into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

"How did I get so damn lucky?"

Cas smiled cockily and said teasingly, "You bonded me."

"Best thing to ever happen to me Cas. I love you babe."

"Best thing to happen to me also Dean. And I love you too honey."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean shares a 1st with Cas.

Dean and Cas decided to go ahead and get done with what they needed to, though neither wanted to separate. They both again assured each other that if they felt any pain or anxiety from being separated, they would go to the other. With a few passionate kisses Dean got into his Impala and Cas got into his Camaro, and they went their separate ways.

Dean entered his apartment—it had been his home for over six years now— and it didn't feel like home anymore, just a lonely apartment. Home was with Cas. Being bonded to Cas was truly the best thing to happen to him; never had he loved or felt love like this before, and it didn't matter it had only been six days. He just knew... It felt right like nothing in his life ever had.

Cas was his soulmate, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. That thought would have scared the hell out of Dean a week ago, but here was packing up his apartment and thinking about how he couldn't wait to get home to Cas.

Cas purchased a few shelves and knew Dean would have to put them together, but he enjoyed working with his hands, so Cas was sure he wouldn't mind. Then he made his way to the grocery store. He had made a menu for the week and had asked Dean if he wanted anything specific for dinner and Dean said to just surprise him, his only request being for Cas to make another pecan pie and apple pie sometime during the week.

Cas started his shopping and his thoughts wandered to Dean. He thought how truly happy he was. He never thought he would bond, seeing as how most Angel’s never showed interest in him, and always talked badly behind his back about his wings because they were different. But not Dean.

The first time Dean touched his wings, he was in awe and telling Castiel how beautiful they were. Cas thought about how he looked forward to waking up next to Dean every morning, working side by side with him every day, and coming home with him every night. He loved Dean with all his grace, and was looking forward to forever with him. He couldn't wait to get home to Dean.

Dean had been packing for a little over three hours and was almost done when he started feeling this twinge in his chest. He ignored it and continued packing. Over the next half an hour, he realized the pain had gotten worse and it had become something he couldn't ignore any longer. It was now a pain in his heart, seizing his chest, making him anxious.

He needed Cas.

He looked around the apartment relieved that he was done. He had all the things he was taking with him boxed up and in the kitchen, everything he was donating was boxed up and in the living room. He started packing baby up with as much and she can hold, which turned out to be everything he wanted to take to his new home. He let out a sigh of relief because he really didn't want to make a second trip.

All he could think was how he needed to get home to Cas. The pain in his chest was getting worse and he could feel his panic rising, knew his Angel was probably feeling the same. And, from what the doctor said, it could be affecting him worse. Halfway to their house Dean ran into traffic.

"Dammit!" he yelled and hit the steering wheel. "Sorry baby," he murmured. He got his cell out of his pocket and realized he and Cas haven't exchanged numbers. "How the hell do I not have my mate’s number?" he spoke to an empty car.

Cas made it home and unpacked groceries, then he brought the shelves into the living room for Dean to put together later. Cas started dinner, he decided on white chicken chili in the crockpot and spicy cornbread. He got it started cooking, Made a call to his parents to let them know about him bonding, and then went into the living room to read. About three hours later, Cas couldn't concentrate on his book anymore he could only focus on the horrible pain in his chest, his anxiety level rising quickly to the point where he was now pacing the floor. He reached for his phone.

He was going to call Dean but then realized he didn't have his number. He thought about going to Dean's but the pain was getting worse, and he didn't think driving would be a good idea.

For thirty minutes Dean was stuck in traffic. It was the longest thirty minutes of Dean's life. Apparently, there had been an accident up ahead, causing the traffic jam. By the time he pulled into the driveway he was having an anxiety attack, his chest was on fire, muscles felt like they were constricting and his heart was aching. He ran up to the door and into the house, which Cas had left unlocked. There Cas was sitting on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands trying to regulate his breathing.

As soon as the Angel heard the door open, he jumped up. They ran at each other and collided, wrapping each other in a hug. Dean guided them back to the couch and he sat down, pulling Cas onto his lap. They sat there not speaking, just holding each other tight. Dean started rubbing his fingers through Cas' wings, and Cas started rubbing circles and other patterns on Dean's back.

"That was horrible Dean, it hurts so bad. My chest felt, it felt-"

"Like your heart was breaking?"

"Yes, that would be a good way to put it. I've never felt anything like that, and I don't want to again."

"Me either Angel. I wanted to call you but I don't have your number. That's something we need to change right now." Dean took Cas' phone and Cas took Dean’s, they programmed their numbers in.

"I had you a key made today." Cas handed Dean the key to the house. Dean kissed him, taking the key and putting it on his key ring.

The longer they sat there holding each other the better they felt. The pain and anxiety faded away. "I'm so sorry Angel, I should have come home sooner. Now we know we can't be away from each other longer than four hours, is that normal?"

"The stronger the bond, the less time you can be apart, and we have the strongest bond. A profound bond, but when we call and check in with the doctor we will tell her about it."

Cas nuzzled Dean’s neck. "Tell me what you need Angel."

"I just need you Dean." He kissed Cas gently on the lips.

"I need you to Cas." There was a few minutes of silence then Dean spoke again.

"Hey Cas, how do you feel about switching positions? You taking me. It would be a first for both of us Cas... That is something I wanted to save for someone I could trust and love completely, and that is definitely you Cas. My Mate."

"I’m honored Dean by your love, your trust and I would love to. Let's go to our room and get more comfortable."

Cas led Dean to their room, both of them stealing kisses on the way. Once they were in their room they tenderly striped each other of their clothes, only breaking the kiss to remove their shirts. They fell into bed tangled together. "I'm going to make you feel so good Dean." Cas lifted Dean's lower body up where his ass was resting on the Angel’s chest, his legs splayed in a 'V'.

Dean gripped Cas' arms, "Cas what the-" The Hunter's nails dug into the Angel’s arms as Cas delved into Dean’s pucker, tonguing his rim. Dean let out a squeak he will deny until his dying day. Dean’s hands fell from Cas' arms and were scrambling for a purchase. They finally gripped his own hair. Cas' hands held Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise. The Hunter writhed on the bed, not able to speak only able to moan. His cock got rock hard in record timing.

Cas' stubble rubbed against the sensitive flesh of Dean’s thighs, and the Hunter loved it. He finally found his voice "Oh. God. Cas. You. Are. Perfect." Cas groaned and licked deeper into the clenching muscle. The Angel licked and sucked Dean's hole until it was wet and dripping with his saliva. Dean felt completely boneless except for his throbbing cock demanding attention.

Cas pulled back and Dean whined. Cas leaned in to whisper into the Hunter’s ear. “I’m going to finger you open Dean, then I'm going to fuck you."

Dean shuddered. "Oh yeah babe, do it. I need to feel you in me." Cas gathered some wing oil on his fingers and jacked Dean's cock a few times, it was steadily leaking pre-come from the pleasure of the rim job he just received. He trailed his hand behind Dean's balls and started rubbing the Hunter’s rim. He pushed his finger in slowly up to the first knuckle. "How does that feel Dean?"

"S'good Cas. A little burn but not too bad."

Cas pumped his finger in and out. "Just relax Dean and let me take care of you."

"You going to take care of your mate Cas?"

Cas groaned, "Yes honey, such good care."

Cas leaned down and started sucking Dean's neck as a distraction so he could slip in another finger. Dean grunted. "You ok Dean?"

“M'fine, don't stop Cas."

Cas started scissoring Dean’s hole, searching for that one spot of pure bliss. With a crook of the Angel’s fingers he found it. Dean gasped, threw his head back, cock pulsing and pre come dribbling out, his hole fluttering around Cas' fingers. "Fuck babe do that again!"

Cas rubbed his prostate again and again. Dean howled, grabbed Cas' hair and pulled him into a wet messy kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and began gyrating his hips, fucking himself on Cas' fingers, groaning every time his prostate was brushed. Cas slipped in another finger, opening Dean up even more. Dean's breathing was speeding up, moans turning into pants.

"I'm going to make you forget everything Dean. Everything but me, and this." He pressed his fingers sharply into Dean's prostate, forcing out a wrecked shout. "And how much I love you."

Dean was an absolute mess. He was riding Cas' fingers, the Angel was now up to four. "More Cas. I want more. I'm ready. I need you to fuck me babe. I need it bad." The Angel withdrew his fingers and Dean groaned at the loss. But Dean didn't have to wait long, Cas slicked up his cock and positioned himself at the Hunter’s entrance.

Dean’s thoughts were all over the place. His lover. His mate was about to fuck him... Finally. Clenching the sheets his knuckles were turning white and he was panting harshly. He could feel the Angel inching in slowly and it burnt more than the fingers, but when Cas had bottomed out it felt amazing.

He looks at Cas; his mates eyes were closed, mouth parted, and a look of pure bliss was on his face. Dean thought to himself, my Angel is perfect. "Cas. Move. Babe."

Cas pulled out slowly and pushed back in. Dean let out a beautiful moan as Cas filled him. He kept up the slow, languid rhythm until Dean needed more. "Faster Cas... ohhh, need it Angel." The room was filled with the filthy sound of the Cas' balls smacking Dean’s ass. The wet noises of the Angel’s cock sliding in and out of the Hunter’s ass. Those wickedly delicious moans Dean was making grew louder and louder the longer and harder Cas fucked him.

Dean pulled Cas down on top of him, wrapping his arms and legs around the Angel and urging his him on, more than happy at the way Cas' hips snapped harder fucking into him rougher. Cas groaned in Dean's ear and bit, nipped, and sucked on the Hunter’s neck. Dean's cock jerked and drooled pre-come.

"Fuck Cas I'm so close."

Cas angled his hips and started hammering Dean’s prostate with hard, fast, thrusts. It felt amazing, Dean was sure he would feel the sting of this for days, but he couldn't find it in him to care. Not when Cas was pounding his sweet spot over and over. "YES! YES! GOD YES CAS!"

"Unghh you feel so good Dean. I'm so close…"

Dean was shaking, his muscles spasmed as his orgasm flowed through him. He came in long thick hot bursts between their bodies. His shout was swallowed by Cas' lips on his. The Angel buried himself deep within Dean and he could feel Cas' cock pulsing. He felt a hot, wet, heat spread inside his ass, and he knew Cas was spilling inside him. He pulled Cas in closer.

He felt the come leaking out of his hole, and dripping down his balls, he loved the feeling. It was dirty but that made it feel even more amazing. He loved being so full. Now he knew why Cas likes it so much.

Cas was laying on top Dean and the Hunter loved the solid weight of his mate pressed against him. Dean stroked the Angel’s wings, they both were relaxed and happy. Cas cuddled up against Dean’s chest kissing up his jaw line. Dean knew this experience had meant as much to Cas as it did to him.

Cas pulled out and rolled off Dean. "That was amazing Dean. Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? I loved it Angel. I hope you’re ok with switching because I definitely want to do this again."

Cas smiled and kissed Dean. "I'm definitely OK with it, I rather enjoyed it too."

"Let's shower Angel and then eat. What's for dinner?"

"I made white chicken chili with spicy cornbread and we still have over half of a wild berry pie."

"Sounds Great babe. I'm starving."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter and again thanks to my awesome beta!!

Dean and Cas worked well together in the kitchen. Dean got them a couple sodas, sliced the cornbread and put it on their plates, then he got the silverware out. Cas got a couple of bowls, shut the crockpot off and dished out the white chicken chili. "Hey do you want shredded cheddar cheese and sour cream on top of yours?" 

"Shredded cheddar cheese but no sour cream please." Cas topped both bowls of chili with the shredded cheddar cheese, and he decided to forgo the sour cream as well. He brought both bowls to the table. Dean sat down gingerly and hissed a little. Cas took his seat beside Dean. 

"Dean are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Just sore babe, a very good sore," he said with a smile on his face. "But Cas, I got to say… I don't see how you have been able to get fucked so much since Thursday night."

"I'm an Angel Dean, I heal fast. I could heal you if you’d like?"

"Thanks Cas, but no. I want to feel it. It reminds me of what we did; how you completely owned me, how you took care of me, took such good care of your mate, gave me just what I needed." Cas placed his hand on Dean's knee and squeezed.

"I'm beginning to regret telling you that you calling yourself my mate is a turn on. You're taking advantage of it Dean." Dean smiled and took Cas' hand, the one that was on his knee.

"Maybe just a little, but I can't help it. I love turning you on. I love the look you get in your eyes, the look of pure lust and possessiveness." They both smiled at each other and started eating. "This is great Cas. I've never had white chicken chili before, the spicy cornbread is also really good. You are an amazing cook." 

"Thank you Dean, it means a lot to me that you enjoy my cooking." Dean kissed Cas on the forehead. 

"I more than enjoy it, I love it. Almost as much as I love you." 

"I love you too Dean." They continued eating and talking until the two were both done with dinner. They then worked together to clean up the kitchen; Cas couldn't help but to think how much he enjoyed having Dean in his kitchen, side-by-side with him. "I'm going to have a glass of wine. Dean would you like one?"

"Sure, why not. We can take it in the living room. I want to get those shelves put together so I can start unpacking my books and movies tomorrow."

"Sounds good . You go on in there and I will pour us some wine and join you." When Cas joined Dean in the living room, Dean already had the box opened to one of the shelves and was working on it, instructions disregarded off to the side. "You don't need the instructions Dean?" Cas said while handing Dean his wine.

"Nope, this should be a piece of cake. I should have them both put together in about an hour." Dean took a drink of his wine and sat it on the coffee table.

"I've never been good with my hands." Cas pouted, Dean grinded cheekily  


"Oh, Angel, I wouldn't say that. The things you were doing earlier with those hands had me seeing stars." Cas laughed.

"No, seriously Dean. I mean working on stuff."

"Tell you what Cas, you teach me how to cook and I will teach you your way around a car. We got a deal?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"You know babe, there's only one way to seal a deal." Dean said while he crawled over to Cas, pushing his legs apart and kneeling between them. He put a hand on each side of Cas' face and pulld him in for a kiss. He licked into the Angel's mouth, nipping his lips a few times after he was done exploring the Angel’s mouth. Dean mumbled against his lips, "Now we have a deal." Dean crawled back over to where he was putting the shelves together.

"I hate when you go but I love watching you leave." Dean threw his head back laughing loudly, a full body laugh. 

"You so did not just use that cheesy line on me."

"What? You got a nice ass." Cas winked at him. 

Dean was true to his word; he had both shelves put together within an hour. He joined Cas on the couch. He groaned, popped his back and was rolling his shoulders, Cas noticed his discomfort. "You ok Dean?"

"Yeah M'fine… My back and shoulders are just a little sore from packing up the apartment. I had to break down the bed, bring it into the living room along with the dresser. But I have everything done now all the stuff left in the apartment is being donated. We need to be there Monday after work. It's being picked up then." 

"Dean I would have helped you move the heavy things, there was no need to do it all on your own."

"I know Cas, but I just wanted to get it all done and get home to you." Cas smiled at Dean's use of the word home. 

"I know what will make you feel better Dean, a nice soak in the hot tub." 

"Mmm… only if you join me Cas." 

"Of course I'm going to join you, I'm going to give you a massage." 

"Ohhh, God Cas. Yes that sounds soooo good." They walked out on the back deck, Cas started dropping his clothes beside the hot tub. "What are you doing Cas?"

"Getting into the hot tub Dean."

"You’re not going to put on your swim trunks?"

"Nope, what's the point Dean? We will just end up taking them off." Cas answered completely naked and stepping into the hot tub. Dean just shrugged and started taking off his clothes laying them next to Cas' and got in the hot tub behind him. Cas had brought out another bottle of wine, grabbed it on the way to the deck, and he refilled their glasses and handed one to Dean. The Angel turned on the jets, Dean sighed and took a drink of his wine, relaxing into the water. Cas moved to sit next to Dean. They drunk their wine enjoying the silence of the night. "Come here honey, let me give you a massage."

Dean positioned himself between Cas' legs. The Angel placed kisses on the back of Dean's neck and brought his palm to the center of the Hunter’s back. Dean trembled under the touch. Cas slowly started pressing the heel of his hand hard and smooth up Dean's back. He let out a moan. "Mmmm feels wonderful Cas." The Angel dug his fingers into the Hunter’s skin, pressing and kneading it. Dean was moaning loudly, little sounds of pleasure. Cas brought up his other hand and started digging his fingertips and palms into Dean's lower back, working his way up to his shoulders. The Angel worked the knots and kinks out of the Hunter's shoulders and back Dean continued to moan loudly. Cas grabbed Dean's hips and pulled him back to whisper in his ear.

"Are you making all those mouthwatering noises to torture me?"

"Maybe... Is it working?" Cas pulled Dean back hard by his hips grinding his firm cock against Dean's ass.

"Mmm… what do you think?" Dean moaned again and grabbed Cas' hand bringing it around to his stiff cock.

"I think I want to fuck your brains out Angel. How does that sound?"

"Amazing Dean. I want you so much." Dean switched their positions pulling Cas into his lap. The Angel sighed burying his face into Dean's neck, wrapping his arms and legs around the Hunter. Castiel started kissing Dean's neck, mouthing at his Adam’s apple, before working his way down the Hunter's chest. Dean hummed, tilted his head back giving his Angel better access, and closed his eyes in pleasure. 

Cas moved his hips up and slipped a finger in his ass, then another scissoring himself open. Dean groaned "God, Angel, that is such a turn on… you working yourself open to take my cock." After a few minutes of prep, Cas grabbed a hold of the base of Dean's dick. He positioned it to his hole and slowly sunk down on him, choking out a moan. Cas panted against Dean's skin, not really kissing it anymore, more mouthing at it.

"You fill me up so good Dean." Dean shut his eyes, and leaned back resting his head against the hot tub as Cas gyrated on his cock. The Angel knew just how to move to get Dean really going. Even in their short amount of time doing this, he seemed to know all the right buttons to push. Dean moaned pulling Cas down for a kiss, threading his fingers through his hair.

"Love your hair, gives me something to hold onto." Dean turned his head and nipped at the Angel’s wing bone, Cas’ wings now extended out and curling around Dean’s side. His hands found their way on top the Angel’s wings using them as leverage as he thrusted up into Cas. The Angel’s eyes were wide, his mouth open, panting, gasping, and whispering Dean's name. 

Castiel mewled and threw his head back when Dean's cock rubbed against his prostate. Cas leaned down to catch Dean's mouth. They grinded their hips focusing on the feeling of absolute pleasure. Dean was getting close; Cas felt so good riding him. Dean reached down and started pumping Cas' cock hard and fast. The Angel kissed him once more then took the Hunter’s bottom lip in his mouth and bit down as he painted Dean's chest in splash after splash of his sticky release. 

Cas pressed his forehead to Dean’s and rocked back-and-forth quickly on his cock. Dean let out a groan and stilled Cas with his hands on his hips. Cas could feel the Hunter’s cock throbbing, pumping his seed deep within his hole. They sat like that for a while, forehead to forehead breathing in each other’s air. Deans softening cock still nestled inside Cas. The Angel finally got off Dean, his cock slipping out of Cas' sloppy hole. The Angel could feel the come slipping out of him. He sat next to Dean resting his head on his shoulder. Both men relaxed, enjoying being so close to the other.

They got out of the hot tub about 30 minutes later. Their clothes were a lost cause, they were soaked from the water spilling out during them fucking. Cas just laughed and took off running, Dean right behind him. The Hunter almost caught Cas on the stairs but just missed. He tackled the Angel against the wall in their bedroom, kissing all over his neck, and rutting against him. Dean grabbed Cas' ass and lifted him up. The Angel got with the program quickly wrapping his legs around Dean's waist.

Dean took Cas right there against the wall. He thrusted up into Cas' wet, waiting hole. The Angel let out a breathy laugh. "Damn honey, already ready for more?" 

Dean growled in to Cas' ear. "Seeing you run from me just made something primal come out in me. I caught you, now I've got to own you." Cas moaned and let his head fall back to rest against the wall. Dean was pounding into him ruthlessly, hitting his prostate with perfect accuracy. "Oh Fuck! Yeah, Cas! So close. You gonna come baby? Want you to come on my cock." 

"Harder, Dean! Harder! Faster! Don't stop!" Cas' orgasm hit him hard. He wrapped his arms around The Hunter's shoulders and howled, squirting his release all over him and Dean. Feeling Cas' muscles clench made Dean lose it. He shot his milky white come in Cas' ass, his cock pulsing wave after wave of his release. Dean could feel it dripping out of Cas' well fucked hole and running down his balls and thighs. Dean gently set Cas down, resting his sweaty head on his shoulder. "We are a mess Cas."

"No kidding, we need a shower bad." They took a shower and dressed in just their boxers, getting ready for bed. They made the bed and climbed into it, Cas wrapping himself around Dean an arm, leg, and wing. Dean laughed.

"You are an octopus, Angel."

"Can't help it. I like having you as close as possible."

"Me too Cas, so cuddle away.... Just don't tell anyone." Cas snorted a laugh

"Your cuddling secret is safe with me Dean Winchester. I love you." 

"Love you too." They spent a few minutes trading kisses and then drifted off warm in each other’s arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet family. :)

Dean was nice and warm with his octopus Angel wrapped around him. He was so comfortable, he should be sleeping. Why wasn't he sleeping? And where was the music coming from? "Dean... Dean, I believe your phone is ringing.” Dean untangled from his octopus Angel and looked around for his phone. 

"Shit, that's Sammy calling. I haven't called him in a few days… And it's Sunday, we always get together on Sunday." 

"Sam... Your brother?"

"Yeah."

"Then answer the phone Dean, he's probably worried if he hasn't heard from you in a few days."

"Do you mind if I invite him over here? I really don't want to be apart after yesterday."

"Dean, this is now your home, he's welcome here anytime. And besides I would like to meet your brother." Dean finally found his phone in a pair of discarded jeans. Before he answered it, he smiled at Cas.

"He's your family too now. You bonded me and gained another brother." Dean answered the phone, "Hey, Bitch."

"Sup, Jerk."

"I'm at your apartment complex Dean. Where the hell are you?"

"You back in your car Sammy?"

"Uhh, Yeah... Why?" 

"Enter this address and come here."

"Okay… what's going on Dean?"

"Just come to that address Sammy, and I will explain everything when you get here."

"Is everything okay, Dean? Are you Ok?" Dean looked over at his Angel laying naked on _their_ bed smiling at him.

"I'm perfect Sammy, everything is perfect. See you when you get here." Dean started getting dressed and Cas followed suit. They went downstairs and Dean glanced over at the clock. "Damn, Cas! It's almost noon! I haven't slept this late in... Forever."

"Me either, Dean. I'm usually up by 6AM. I run two miles every morning, except Sunday." Dean slid up behind Cas. 

"I knew you were a runner, such strong thighs," Dean mumbled against Cas neck. The Angel leaned back into the touch, head laying on Dean's shoulder. The Hunter reached his arm around, palming the Angel’s crotch. Cas groaned.

"Don't start something that can't be finished Dean, your brother will be here soon." Dean gripped the Angel’s hardening cock.

"Soon, not now. We have at least 20 minutes." He spun Cas around and captured his lips. They both moaned into the kiss.

"Then we better make it quick, Dean." The Hunter smiled against Cas' lips. 

"Get those fuckin clothes off." The Angel stripped down, Dean staring at him in awe. He was truly beautiful. His messy black hair, breath taking blue eyes, those silken black wings and delicious hipbones. "If I had my way, you would never wear clothes." 

"You just going to stare, Winchester? Or are you going to fuck me hard and fast?" Dean rid himself of his clothes quickly, then crowded the Angel, kissing him hard. The Hunter grabbed Cas' hand, leading them into the living room. Dean sat down in the armchair.

"Use your wing oil and open yourself up. And do it where I can see." Cas collected the wing oil, spreading it around on his fingers. He turned around, ass facing Dean. He put a foot on the coffee table and worked in one finger, pumping it in and out a few times before adding two more. Cas groaned a little at the burn.

"Damn that's so hot. Your hole is so greedy, sucking in your fingers like that. Mmmm… can't wait for that to be my cock." Cas moaned as his fingers brushed his prostate.

"As much as I would like to continue teasing you Dean, we have a time limit." The Angel gathered some more wing oil and slicked up Dean’s cock. "So I'm going to ride you Dean, hard and fast, until you fill me so full it leaks out of me and I shoot my release all over you." Dean patted his thighs.

"Yee Haw! Ride ‘em Cowboy!" Cas grabbed Dean's cock, lining it up at his entrance, the head slid in when the Hunter grabbed Cas' hips, thrusting up into him. Cas screamed.  


"Fuck yeah!" and he set up a rough pace. The Angel was bouncing up and down on Dean's cock. Cas gripped the armchair on each side of Dean's head. The Hunter's hands were on the Angel’s hips, fucking up into him hard, angling just right to assault Cas' prostate.

"Jack off Cas, want to see you touch yourself." Cas reached down and started fucking his tight fist. Dean thrusted up and started rocking his hips, the head of his cock constantly rubbing Cas' prostate. Cas mewled and spurted his release all over Dean's chest. Dean thrusted once, twice, three times more and he was spilling his release deep in to Cas.

The doorbell rang. Dean and Cas had just finished cleaning up but they had not got dressed yet. There they both were standing naked like deer caught in the headlights.

"One minute Sammy!" Dean yelled. "Shit Cas, we gotta find our clothes." They scrambled to get dressed, putting on whatever they came across, not caring who's who's. Dean was jumping around trying to get his other leg in his jeans when the Hunter tumbled with a loud thud.

"Everything okay in there Dean?" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! All’s good Sammy. Be there in a sec!" Dean rolled around the floor, pulling up his jeans. Cas laughed and tossed him a shirt. 

"I'm going to makes us some lunch, you go get the door." Cas went into the kitchen and Dean to the front door. Dean opened the door and Sam's expression turned shocked.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Have you looked in a mirror Dean?"

"Uh… No." Sam smiled. 

"You should. Your hair is wrecked, your shirt is on backwards and inside out, and are those hickeys on your neck? Dean you look thoroughly fucked." Dean blushed.

"Come on in, Sammy."

"Whose house is this Dean?" Dean took Sam over to the couch to sit and talk. 

"It's, um, it's mine. Mine and Cas'."

"What the hell is going on Dean? I take it your date went well then.... Since you guys are living together now!"

"It's a long story Sam. Cas is making us lunch, we will explain everything." The Angel leaned across the kitchen bar. Sam took in his appearance: hair all disheveled, hickies adorned his neck as well, and was he wearing Dean's favorite Led Zeppelin shirt? 

"Lunch is ready if you boys are hungry... You guys want a beer?"

"Yes." Came Dean and Sam's twin answer.

"I think I will have one too," Cas mumbled to himself, very nervous about telling Sam about him and Dean bonding. Dean stood to go to the dining room; Sam jumped up stopping Dean.

"Dude, is Cas wearing your favorite Led Zeppelin shirt?" Dean looked down. He knew he had been wearing it that morning... Now he was in a black Henley. A black, backwards, inside out Henley.

"Huh, I guess he is."

"Ohhhh, Ewwww! You guys were doing it when I got here weren't you? That's why it took so long to answer the door, the thump, Cas looking as debauched as you. That's why you look thoroughly fucked, because you were!"

"We were not doing it when you get here... We had just finished and had to hurry and get dressed." Sam scrunched up his nose and rolled his eyes.

"You knew I was coming, just got off the phone with me. You couldn't have waited?" Sam teased.

"Come on Sammy, lets go eat."

"And give me an explanation, answer all my questions?"

"Yes." In the dining area their beers were sitting on the table along with a big bowl of some kind of chips. Cas was at the counter in the kitchen cutting three large croissants, filling them with a chicken salad mixture he had made. Cas plated them and brought them to the dining room. 

"I hope you both like chicken salad croissants, and those--" the Angel pointed to the bowl of chips, "are homemade Parmesan Garlic chips."

"Sounds good, Cas!" Dean smiled at his Angel, Sam watching them closely. Cas sat beside Dean across from Sam. Dean looked at Sam.

"Okay, Sam. I'm sure you want some answers… How much do you know about Angel’s and bonding?"

"I studied it some in a class of mine at Harvard. It's the equivalent of marriage, only Angel’s bond forever. Is that correct Cas?"

Cas nodded. "Yes, you are correct Sam." 

Dean continued, "Well I did ask Cas on that date Thursday and he said yes." He smiled at Cas. "And to keep it PG-13… We bonded."

"But that's impossible isn't it? Angels can only bond Angels..." Cas smiled at Sam.

"I thought that too Sam. We went to the doctor Friday to see if it truly was a bond, and she said it was indeed. She said it was profound, the strongest of all the bonds. We are the first Angel and human bonded couple ever. It seems as if my grace and his soul were meant for each other.”

Dean then removed his shirt to turn it right side in and around. While he had it off, he showed Sam Cas' Mark. He slipped the shirt back on the right way. 

"Wow… You guys truly are bonded, you were marked by his grace."

"Yup! Sammy, Cas is my mate."

"Are you two happy?" Cas and Dean looked at each other and smiled really wide.

"Yeah Sammy, Cas and I are very happy. I love him."

"And I love your brother, Sam." Sam returned their smile and looked back and forth from Dean to Cas.

"Well I'm happy for you both. All I have wanted is for Dean to be happy and if you make him happy Cas? You’re family.... I will be proud to have you as family, as a brother." Sam got up and rounded the table, hugging Dean then hugging Cas. As they ate lunch, Sam tells Cas stories about Dean which had Dean pouting, and Sam and Cas with tears in their eyes from laughing so hard.

Dean loved that his brother accepted Cas into the family without a second thought, and that they were getting along so well. They had a lot in common. They were laughing and talking about Sam's job, which Cas was interested in. He had even thought about going to law school before becoming an officer.

After lunch, they talked for another few hours before Sam said he's got to go. Cas and Dean had been getting closer and closer and he knew about the post bonding and about the sexual desires. So he decided now would be a good time to get out of there before they started doing it in front of him and Sam did not want those nightmares.

Dean and Cas walked Sam to the door. "Sammy you got to come over and have dinner with us sometime this week. Cas is an amazing cook." Cas smiled at Dean.

"I would love to. Call me and let me know when is good for you guys."

"It's been nice getting to know you Sam."

"You too Cas." Sam hugged Cas whispering in his ear, "Please take care of him." Sam pulled back and Cas nodded.

"Always." Sam hugged Dean next.

"Bye Sam."

"Bye Cas."

"Later Bitch."

"Later Jerk."

Dean shut the door wrapping his arms around Cas. "That went well Cas."

"Yes it did, I really like Sam."

"He really likes you too Cas."

"Now you got to get to know your three new brothers."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know Zar, Gabe, and Michael." Dean flinched a little at Michael name. "Is Michael going to smite me Cas?" The Angel slipped from Dean's grasp and started up the stairs looking over his shoulder.

"Hmmm maybe." Then shrugged.

"Where you going Cas?"

"Shower... You coming?" Cas started stripping as he walked up the stairs.

"Oh hell yes!!!" Dean followed Cas stripping his clothes off too.


	17. Chapter 17

"You get the shower ready Cas, and I will grab us some pajamas." Cas looked into the bedroom after he had gotten the shower just right to see what was taking Dean so long. Dean was digging through his boxes, looking for his pajamas. The Hunter had put the boxes in the rooms they were to be unpacked in, but he still hadn't had the chance to unpack them today, between the sex and Sam's visit. 

"You know, Dean... after our shower I wouldn't mind at all helping you unpack your things. We could get you all settled in, and then order some Chinese and watch one of your movies... How does that sound?"

"Sounds great, Angel. You are such a good mate." Dean finally found his pajamas and laid them on the bed before he joined Cas in the bathroom. The Angel nuzzled Dean's neck as soon as he stepped into the shower.

"That's all I want Dean, to be a good mate, to make you happy." They kiss lazily, running their hands all over each other's bodies. Cas dropped to his knees and looked up at Dean with a smirk. "I'm going to suck your cock dry, and then I'm going to fuck you against the tile."

Dean let his head fall back and moaned. Cas licked a stripe up Dean's cock before he sucked the hardened flesh into his mouth. He heard a strangled gasp come from the Hunter above. Cas sucked hard, a loud popping noise filling the room as he pulled off in favor of running his tongue across the Hunter's slit, earning a moan from him. One of Cas' hands gripped Dean's thigh, the other wrapped around the base of his cock. The Angel slowly sucked up and down the Hunter's growing shaft. The feel of Dean's cock hardening in his mouth, because of his mouth it was incredible and now it was Cas' turn to moan.

Dean threads his fingers into Cas' hair grazing his scalp. The Angel closes his eyes relaxing and letting Dean guide him, taking the Hunter's fully erect cock into his mouth until Cas' nose rested against the soft curls decorating Dean's lower stomach. Cas pulls back until the tip was the only thing in his mouth, swirled his tongue around the head, and sucked on it before he took the Hunter completely into his mouth again. Dean bucked his hips forward, causing his cock head to nudge the back of Cas' throat. He let out a deep groan and dug his fingernails into the Angel's hair, adding a slight pressure. "Unggh.... use your wing oil and open me up, Cas. I want you to take me as soon as I come, Angel, I want to be ready." 

Cas collected some of his oil and worked his way back to Dean's hole, circling the rim and gently pressing in a finger, the whole time his mouth never leaving the Hunter's cock. The Angel slides off Dean's swollen flesh and licks the underside of it, swirling around the head and licking the slit, gently pressing his tongue in. He slips another finger into the Hunter and starts to scissor him open. He looked up at Dean, mesmerized by his green, lust blown eyes. The Angel continues to lap at the head of the Hunter's cock eagerly, moaning at the salty flavor that is all Dean.

It’s wasn’t long before Cas added a fourth finger and took all of Dean back into his mouth. He grazed the Hunter's prostate and he felt Dean's cock jerk in his mouth, spurting out a little pre-come. Cas could tell Dean was getting close, the Hunter's fingers tightened in Cas' hair. The pleasure was overwhelming. He started fucking into Cas' mouth then back onto his fingers, the Angel angling his fingers, making sure to graze his prostate every few thrusts. "Cas! Cas! I'm gonna! Unghh..." Cas took Dean deeper and the Angel feels the slight swell and twitch of the Hunter's cock moments before thick, hot streaks of come pour down his throat. Cas swallows around his cock, presses his fingers against the Hunter's prostate, rubbing it and pulling a cry from Dean. He pushes harder on the Angel's head and bucks his hips, filling him as completely as he can, his cock still pulsing and shooting come down the Angel's throat. Cas pulls off and licks his lips, removing his fingers from the Hunter's ass. Dean lets out a groan at the loss.

"Get up here, Angel. Kiss me and fuck me into the wall!" 

Cas growled and was up before Dean couldn't blink, the Angel's mouth covering his own and licking into it. Dean groaned at the salty taste of himself in Cas' mouth. Cas rutted his hard cock against Dean's thigh. He could see the slick trail of pre-come it was leaving with every thrust. Dean reached down and ran his fingers over Cas' cock head, gathering pre-come on them, and bringing them back up and into his mouth. He hummed around his fingers, sucking on them. "Tastes like heaven, Angel."

"Fuck Dean," Cas panted out. "Got to have you!"

"Then take me, Angel. My good. Loving. Mate." 

Cas moaned, swore, and gripped Dean's ass hard. Dean got the picture quickly and hopped up when Cas lifted. The Hunter wrapped his thighs around the Angel's waist and his arms around his shoulders being careful of his wings. Cas didn’t waste any time lining up his leaking, throbbing erection to Dean’s open, fluttering hole. The Angel is so hard and desperately turned on from sucking Dean down. He jerked his hips up and brought the Hunter down, bottoming out in one, quick thrust. He pinned Dean’s body against the wall and started pounding into him, chasing his release and relentlessly hitting Dean’s prostate. Dean’s dick starts to harden again, even though he wouldn’t have thought it possible so soon after the amazing orgasm he just had. 

Dean clung to any part of Cas he could reach, his hands moving from his hair to his shoulders, finally gripping onto his wings. The Angel let his head rest between Dean’s shoulder and neck, giving him the room to bite and suck hard at the flesh there. Cas’ teeth dug into Dean’s neck grunting against Dean’s skin. He could feel the familiar warmth in his gut and knew he was close. He gripped Dean’s ass even harder, spreading them apart and pounding into him as hard as he could. The assault on Dean’s prostate had Dean’s cock throbbing, pre-come being forced out with each slam of Cas’ dick to his sweet spot. He was so close to shoot his load again…

Castiel came with a roar, stilling deep inside of Dean. The Hunter could feel the pulsing of Cas’ cock against his prostate, the Angel’s come painting his walls as he erupts again and again. The feel and sound of Cas against him sets Dean off again and he spills his release between their bodies. 

Dean slumped against Cas, his breath harsh and matching that of his Angel’s. He lowered them both to the floor of the shower and Cas slipped his softening cock out of the Hunter. As he slips free, Dean could feel the come leaking out of his gaping hole. The Hunter crawled back and rested his head against Cas’ shoulder. 

“Holy shit, Cas. I have never, and I mean never, come twice like that before! Angel… you are amazing.”  
"Thank you Dean." The Angel reached above them for the shelf and for the shampoo, washing the Hunter's hair. Then they trade off with Dean washing Cas' hair. When they finally felt as though they could stand again they got up and washed each other's bodies off before exiting the shower. They dried each other off, then got dressed in their pajamas.

Cas handed Dean some hangers and showed him which closet was his. The Angel only used one, he had never even touched the other. He helped Dean hang his clothes and organize his shoes and ties. They put away his socks and underwear and unpacked his toiletries in the bathroom. Once they had everything unpack upstairs, they moved downstairs. They placed his books and movies on the shelves Dean had put together the night before, then unpacked all of his tools in the garage. Once they finished, they sat together on the couch, the Angel wrapping his arms and wings around his mate. “You’re home, Dean.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and kissed him on the temple. "Yeah, Cas. I'm finally home." Dean felt more at home in that moment with Cas than he had anywhere in his entire life.

After a moment, Cas moves into the kitchen and went through a drawer that held all of the menus. He pulled out one for a Chinese place that delivered and goes to sit back down beside Dean. “What do you want?”

Dean hummed, pursing his lips as he thought. "I think I want orange chicken with some vegetable lo mein."

"That sounds really good... I think I want the same thing. Do you want to get a family order of each? We can also get some steamed and fried dumplings."

"That sounds amazing, Cas. Okay, Angel, you pick out a movie, or series, anything you want, and I will order our food.” Dean stepped into the next room to order the food and Cas browsed Dean's DVD collection.

Dean had so many movies and TV series. Cas was having a hard time choosing just one. Then he saw season one of Game of Thrones; he loved the books and had wanted to watch the series from the start, but just hadn't found time. Grabbing the case, he set up the DVD player and slipped in the first disk. Dean walked back into the room, informing Cas, “food will be here in thirty minutes.” He noticed Cas had chosen Game of Thrones and smiled. “Good choice, it’s an awesome show.”

 

"I loved the books! I'm current on those, I just haven't had a chance to watch the show."

"I haven't read the books yet." 

"I have them Dean, they’re in the book shelf closest to the kitchen if you ever want to read them."

"I've been looking for something new to read. I think I will start on those... Now, get your sweet ass over here and cuddle with me while we watch this and wait on our food." Cas curled up next to Dean on the couch and they stayed that way until the doorbell rang, signaling their food was there.

They decided to eat in the living room so they could continue watching Game of Thrones. They sat side-by-side on the floor, food spread out on the coffee table. They chose to leave the food in the containers and grabbed a pair of forks, taking turns feeding each other bites of food. Dean taught Cas to use chopsticks and they ate until they were both about to bust and admitted defeat before they put the food away. 

They curled back up on the couch and watched two more episodes before Dean stretched and yawned. "We should probably go to bed Cas... We’ve got work tomorrow. "

"Yes, I suppose we should. I have to get up at six for my run."

"Wake me when you get back and we will shower together."

"Sounds like a plan." They shut off the DVD player and the TV off before heading upstairs. They went through their average nightly routine--brushing their teeth, turning down the bed, stripping to their boxer briefs-- and then climbed into the bed, meeting in the middle and wrapping around each other. 

What started out as a good night kiss, led into a heated make out session. Dean leaned over and whispered into Cas’ ear, “I want to make love to you, Angel.”

“Then make love to me, Dean. I am yours to take.”

“You’re amazing Cas, you deserve so much, you deserve everything. And I’m going to do everything I can to be exactly what you deserve.”

"You are, Dean," Cas whispered, running his hand across Dean's face. Dean kissed the center of his palm.

"Shhhh, Cas. Lay back and let me take care of you." 

Dean placed feather light kisses all over Cas’ face. Castiel sighed as Dean moved his attention to the Angel’s lips. Dean slides their mouths together once again, reveling in how perfectly they fit. Dean licked the seam of Cas’ lips, Cas allowing him entrance. They both moan into the other’s mouth. 

Dean moved, straddling Cas and ran his hands up Cas’ sides and arms before twining their fingers together and moving them to either side of the Angel’s head. Dean loves how their bodies fit together, their breathing in time with the other. Cas tilted his head so their lips fit together more comfortably, allowing the kiss to be deepened. 

Dean then moved his kisses from Cas' mouth to the corner of his lips, then his jawline, down his neck. Cas tilted his head to give the Hunter better access. Dean ran his tongue along the Angel’s collarbone. Cas eyes were shut and he was panting lightly. Dean smiled against his throat, then bites the tender area behind his ear. The Angel groans as the Hunter licks the shell of Cas’ ear, then sucks on the lobe. “You want me, Angel?”

“Yes,” Cas pants out. Dean kissed down Cas’ chest and stomach, hooking his fingers in the Angel’s boxers and removing them before slipping out of his own. 

Dean moves back down, spreading his body out over Cas and kissing him softly, languidly rolling his hips and enjoying the wonderful sensation of skin on skin. He got an arm under Cas and milked his oil gland, coating his hand with the slippery oil. The Hunter kissed his way back down the Angel’s body and settled between his legs, gently pushing them apart. He circled Cas’ rim with his finger and then his tongue. The Angel arched his back up off of the bed under the Hunter’s ministrations. Dean spread Cas’ ass cheeks apart and tongued into his quivering pucker. He slid a finger in beside his tongue and then scissored him open so that he could get his tongue in deeper, licking the Angel’s clenching walls of his hole. 

Cas is a writhing mess, grasping at the sheets, moaning and panting. He pushed back on Dean's fingers, trying to take him as deep as he could. "More," Cas moaned, "Oh God, Dean, more please!" 

Dean brushed Cas' prostate and he came off the bed with a shout. Dean continued scissoring and lapping at the Angel's hole, brushing his prostate every so often. Cas was rocking his hips steadily in time with Dean's thrusts of his tongue and fingers. "I need you now, Dean! Make love to me." Dean kissed the Angel's thigh a few times before sliding up and positioning himself at Cas' entrance, running his hand down his erection a few times and slicking it up. 

Cas rubbed his ass against Dean's throbbing cock and wrapped his legs around Dean, pulling him in slowly. Once Dean bottomed out, they rested their foreheads together. “Move, Dean,” Cas panted against Dean’s lips and the Hunter obliged, setting a slow pace. Cas rolled his hips and Dean thought this may feel just as good as hard and fast. They continued kissing, rolling their hips like waves crashing against rocks. Dean pushed in as deep as he could go and started grinding against Cas, knowing he’s rubbing the Angel’s prostate by the way Cas’ breath hitches. 

Dean continued grinding into Cas and the Angel gasped out, breath harsh, “Dean! Dean! I’m… Yes, I’m gonna… Oh! Right there… Unghh....” 

Dean felt Cas’ cock throb between them, a warm wetness spreading between their joined bodies. Cas’ hole clenched around him and he was close, so close. Then Cas whispered into Dean’s ear, “I love you, Dean Winchester. Always.” With that, Dean’s pleasure found him as he pumped Cas full with his release. 

 

They lay there, tangled together, before Dean finally rolled off of Cas. They slipped into the bathroom to clean up and then crawled back into bed. Cas spooned behind Dean, covering him with his wing and drawing him in close. 

"I love you, Castiel Novak. My angel, my mate."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester. My life, my mate." 

"Let's get some sleep. We’ve got work tomorrow."

"Yes... You know... the Angels will be able to look at us and tell we are mated."

"I do." 

"And you don't care?" 

"Not at all, Cas. I'm proud you're my mate... I'm a little scared of your brothers finding out." Dean huffed a small laugh. 

Cas wrapped Dean up even tighter. "Don't worry, they will love you. And they will know a bonding wouldn't have happened if we were not meant to be together. Especially a bond like ours, a profound bond. Now let's sleep." Dean cuddled back into Cas and they were both asleep within minutes.


	18. Chapter 18

Dean buried his face even deeper into the pillow when he heard the alarm clock going off. Cas got up and suddenly Dean was feeling very cold. ‘Man, Cas' wings really hold in heat’, Dean thought as he blindly reached for the covers and wrapped himself up in them and their residual warmth. He’d barely cracked open his eyes when he noticed Cas putting on his tight as hell runner’s shorts. Dean groaned as his dick gave an interested twitch at seeing Cas in those tight shorts, fabric hugging his delicious ass.

"Go back to sleep, Dean. I will wake you up to shower when I get back from my run."

"Trying to sleep, Cas," Dean whined. "But my cock has taken notice to how fucking mouthwatering your ass looks in those shorts."

Cas slipped on his tank top and crawled up the bed playfully, giving Dean a few pecks on the lips. "Really, Dean? You like the way my ass looks in these shorts?" Cas was teasing him and Dean knew it. The Angel straddled Dean and the Hunter grabbed the Angel's ass, pulling him into his hardened dick. 

"You know Angel, I can give you an equally good workout right here in our bed." 

"Mmm... as tempting as that sounds, I'm going for my run."

"Then you better go before I handcuff you to this bed." 

Cas rolled off of Dean and turned to smile deviously at him when he reached the bedroom door. "Rain check on the handcuffs."

Dean threw a pillow at him. "Get your cute ass out of here and go on your run... Tease!" The Hunter could hear Cas laughing as he descended the steps and went out the front door.

Dean dozed back off and was woken up a little while later to the sound of a... ‘What the hell is that? A blender maybe?’ He got out of bed and pulled on his boxer briefs before going downstairs. ‘Yup, a blender. What the fuck is Cas making? And… why is it green? And more importantly, why does he have two glasses sitting on the counter?’

The Hunter walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist. The Angel’s shirt was soaked with sweat, along with his hair and wings, and that just made Dean want him even more.

Dean started kissing and licking Cas' throat, loving the salty taste of his mate. He grabbed the Angel’s hips and rubbed his half hard cock against the Angel’s ass. Cas tried to get away but Dean held on tight. "I'm all sweaty, Dean."

"Mmm, I know, you taste so good," Dean replied, still mouthing at Cas' skin. "What are you making Cas?" Dean pulled back to see him pouring the green, toxic-looking concoction into two glasses, handing one of them to him. Dean looked at it as if it were poison and he eyed the ingredients on the counter. "What the hell is this?!" 

"It's a smoothie, Dean. It's good for you."

"But... why is it green? And what the fuck is in it?" 

"Well, there's kale, spinach, mango, banana, soy almond milk, low fat yogurt, and wheat-grass."

Dean looked incredulous and he exclaimed, "Grass, Cas? It's got grass in it! And spinach! And… and what the hell is kale?!"

"It's good for you Dean, now shut up and try it or no sex for a week."

Dean huffed and smirked, still eyeing the glass warily. "Yeah, like you could go a whole week without this." Dean ran his hand over his cock, Cas' hungry eyes following his movements.

"Yeah... you're right. But please honey, try it for me." Dean grumbled but he tried it, and surprisingly, he really liked it. He even drank all of it.

"Told you you would like it," Cas said with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too cocky Angel. Now come on, let’s shower and get ready for work."

"Got you to drink a healthy smoothie for breakfast, soon I will have you running with me," Cas teased from behind him.

"Don't get carried away now," Dean teased back as they made their way upstairs.

They took their shower, not doing much more than just trading a few kisses, both of them knowing they didn't have time for anything else unless they wanted to be late. Dean insisted on driving his Baby and Cas was fine with it, he knew how much Dean loved his car. They were on their way to the precinct, riding in comfortable silence when Dean spoke, "I want to tell Bobby when we get there, not only because he's our boss, but... he's my family and I'm essentially married and I want him to share in our happiness. I really should have called him over the weekend." 

"We can tell him as soon as we get there, Dean." Cas smiled at him. 

"When do we want to tell your brothers?"

"Today. A bonding is supposed to be reported to your superior as soon as possible, especially if it's someone you work with because of the circumstances of the post bonding."

"Okay, then it's settled. We will tell Bobby and your brothers today." Dean reached over and took Cas' hand, holding it all the way to the precinct.

They entered the Supernatural Unit’s floor and went straight to the Chief’s office. There was a note on his door that informed them he was in a meeting and Dean turned to Cas. "Well, if he is in a meeting that means so is Michael. I guess we are going to have to wait on telling them. Let's get some work done and see what kind of cases are circulating. My week of desk duty is over and I can't wait to get back out there." 

"Dean... once we report our bonding, we will continue with being on desk duty throughout our post bonding. When a Angel in the Garrison bonds, they are put on desk duty for that month until the bonding is completed because if an Angel’s mate dies during the post bond, their grace fades and they literally die of a broken heart. I'm not sure what would happen to you if you lost me, seeing as you're human, but if I lost you during this month... I would die."

"As much as I like field work, you mean so much more. I would never put you at risk, and I may not be an Angel, but I know without a doubt that if something happened to you, my soul would fade and I would die of a broken heart. Hell Cas, I thought my heart was being ripped out of my chest when we were separated for only four hours. Now that I have you? I wouldn't want to live a life without you. I love you Cas."

"I love you too, Dean. I wouldn't want to live a life without you either."

Entering their office, they sign onto their laptops and work on entering in old case files. Without fail, they always seem to pile up. They worked for about three hours in silence before Cas broke the silence. "Dean, I'm going to go get some coffee, would you like a cup?"

"Oh, yes please Angel. I'm in need of some caffeine." 

Cas looked at his watch. "It's noon Dean, are you hungry? I packed us a lunch; I made Italian hoagies on herbed cheese bread and homemade salt and pepper kettle chips. Oh! And chocolate turnovers."

"You truly are an Angel, Cas. I'm starved and that sounds awesome."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Cas grabbed Dean's coffee cup, kissed him on the cheek, and left for the break room. 

A few minutes later Dean heard their office door open back up. "That was fa-" Dean's words died in his throat when he looked up from the laptop’s keyboard and saw it was Michael that stood in the doorway. "Superior Novak." 

"Officer Winchester, I came to speak with Officer Novak." 

"Cas," Michael raised an eyebrow at Dean's nickname for his brother. "I mean, Castiel... Urmm, Officer Novak, I mean, went to the break room to get a cup of coffee." 

"Okay, I will just-" Michael started slowly, eyes trailing over the human office and really starting to look at Dean now, and it had the Hunter shifting in his seat. Michael closed the door and stalked across the office, planting himself in front of Dean's desk. His eyes raked over the Hunter, examining him as if he was looking into Dean's soul, which Dean supposed he kinda was.

Michael rounded Dean's desk and picked him up by his collar he had an ‘I'm about to smite you’ look on his face. "What the hell did you do to my brother?!" 

"I-I-I didn't do... I don't know wha-"

"Bullshit!" Michael roared as he slammed Dean against the wall so hard the Hunter is pretty sure it cracked the drywall. "His grace! I can see it in you! So tell me now Winc-"

"Michael Novak!" Cas yelled from the door and Dean was so glad he came back when he did. He was pretty sure Michael was getting ready to put him through the wall instead of simply against it. "Michael! You are my brother and I love you, but if you don't get your hands off my MATE, or if you have hurt him... It will come to blows!" Castiel growled out. It startled Michael enough that he dropped Dean. The Hunter looked back at the wall, ‘yup it had cracked’. 

Cas rushed past Michael and started looking Dean over to see if he was hurt. Dean knew he wasn't, the only thing that was hurt was his pride, but he let Cas look him over to calm the Angel down.

"How? What? How... Mate?" Michael stumbled backwards, watching the scene before him carefully.

Castiel turned to him. "Sit down, Brother, before you fall down." Michael complied and sat at Cas' desk. He looked back and forth between Dean and his baby brother.

Cas sighed and started to explain. "Friday when I called in sick with food poisoning? That wasn't the truth. I went home with Dean Thursday night and we-"

"No need to go into detail Castiel, I know what a mating and bonding entails, but never has it ever happened between an Angel and a human before! And I can see that yours and Officer Winchesters is very strong."

"You can call me Dean."

Michael nodded, "Yours and Dean's is very strong. Did you consult a Doctor?"

"Yes, we went to Hester Friday morning, and you're right Brother. Our bond is very strong... It's Profound."

"The strongest of all bonds. Those are very rare Castiel." Michael looked at Dean, studying him carefully as he asked,. "How do you feel about this? You know Angels mate for life correct?" 

Dean smiled at Cas and then looked Michael in the eyes. "This is something that has never happened before in your culture, so if that doesn't prove Cas and I are meant to be together I don't know what will. As for how I feel... I'm truly happy, Superior Novak."

"Call me Michael."

"I'm truly happy, Michael. I can't imagine my life without your brother now that I have him. As for Angels mating for life, that's fine by me. I'm in it for life; he's my soul mate." Dean reached over and took Cas' hand. 

Michael conceded. "I have no doubt this was meant to be, or it would not have been possible." Michael turned back to Dean. "I'm so sorry for how I acted. I was just scared you hurt my brother. I hope you can forgive me, seeing as how you are now my brother as well."

Dean shook his head, giving the older Angel a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I have a younger brother that I would do anything to protect, I understand."

Michael nodded at Dean then looked at his brother. "I'm happy you found your true mate Castiel, and that your bond is so strong. This weekend we will have a celebration to bless your bond." He looked at Dean. "It's an Angelic custom."

Cas smiled. "We would be honored brother."

Dean reached his hand out and Michael accepted it. "Thank you for welcoming me into your family." 

"Love my brother, keep him happy, take care of him, be faithful to your bond, and you will always be welcome."

"I will love, honor, and cherish him with every fiber of my being."

"I'm glad to hear that Dean. And you Castiel, you show your mate the same respect." Michael gave him the stern look only a big brother could give.

"I will, Brother."

Michael tapped the desk with his fingers and stood. "Now, back to work. I need to go get the paperwork that we need to fill out and you two will be on desk duty for the duration of your post bond. Did Castiel explain to you why Dean?"

Dean nodded. "Yes, and I understand."

"For this time, you also will not be separated due to the complications it would cause. I'm going to go get the paperwork and I will be back in about 10 minutes. I'm also sending in Chief Singer, you need to inform him as well... and Castiel, you need to tell Zar and Gabe."

"Do I have to?" Cas pouted.

Michael laughed, "Yes Castiel, they are your brothers."

"But they are just going to say or do something inappropriate."

"Probably." And with that, Michael was out the door and moving to his office to get the paperwork. 

A few minutes later had Chief Singer knocking on their door. "Superior Novak said you boys needed to talk to me." 

Dean and Cas were sitting side-by-side at Dean's desk. "Yeah Bobby, there's something I want to tell you." Dean paused trying to think of the best way to explain it.

"Well speak boy! I haven't got all day."

"What do you know about Angel bonding, Bobby?"

"It's like marriage but they mate for life."

Dean took a deep breath. "Bobby... Cas and I bonded."

Bobby huffed, "Is this is a joke boy? I may have been born at night, but it wasn't last night. Angels only bond with other Angels."

Dean shrugged. "Well, what can I say? We are the first Bobby. I wasn't sick Friday... we had to go to Cas' doctor to see if we had indeed bonded Thursday night, and we did. We have a ‘profound bond’."

"Boy, if you are mess-" Bobby was stunned into silence when Dean lifted up his uniform sleeve to show Cas' mark.

"See Bobby, this is Cas' bond mark."

Bobby's eyes widened. "You boys aren't messing with me are you?"

"No, Bobby. I'm bonded with Cas. He's my mate. Michael went to go get the paperwork for us to fill out."

"I will need to be present for that, there will be sections for me to sign." Bobby laughed after a second, shaking his head as he added, "When I told you to play nice Dean, I can honestly say I never expected this."

"Me either, Bobby. But I'm happy, truly happy. He's my one Bobby, my soul chose him." Dean smiled at his mate.

Bobby patted Dean on the shoulder. "I'm happy for you son. And Castiel? If he doesn't treat you right, you just let me know and I will kick his ass."

"I will Chief Singer."

"Call me Bobby, Son, were family." Cas smiled at him and nodded.

Michael came back with a soft knock on the door and slid the papers onto Dean’s desk. He grabbed one of the pens in the cup on the corner of the desk and began filling out the paperwork for Dean and Castiel. "So, do you guys know how long you can be a part without the bond’s side effects?"

"Dean and I were apart for four hours Saturday while he packed up his apartment, and it was bad. I started having anxiety after about two hours."

"So did I," Dean agreed.

"Okay, so I will put down two hours. How often do you feel the need to be physical?" Michael shook his head and mumbled, "This would be so much easier if you were not my brother." Dean and Cas turned a beautiful shade of red in response to the question, and Bobby was trying to act like he didn't even hear it.

"Well um.. Dean? You want to answer this one?"

"Nah Cas, you take this one."

"All the time," Cas mutters.

"And you Dean?" Michael asked.

"The same... all the time."

Michael grumped and shook his head. "I so don't need to know this stuff about my baby brother and his mate... Okay... how many times have you been physical since you're bonding?" Michael flinched.

"Woah, really? That's actually a question on there?"

"Yes Dean, it's for statistics," Cas answered. 

"You don't have to give me an exact number, less than ten or more than ten?"

"Is it just talking about penetrative sex?" Dean questioned.

"No, anytime you gave the other pleasure," Michael answered with a grimace.

Dean smirked at Cas and answered, "Definitely more than ten."

Bobby then piped up, "Good Lord! You boys bonded last Thursday after work. It's only been three days! Have you boys done anything else?"

Dean smiled cheekily. "Not much... I did manage to move all my stuff to Cas'. Which reminds me, Bobby can we leave at five? We donated a lot of my stuff and it's being picked up at 5:30."

"Thanks fine Son."

"Thanks Bobby."

Michael spoke again, "So your new address is Castiel's Dean?

"Yes, I figured he would be able to nest there better."

"That was very considerate of you Dean," Michael said softly, the appreciation in his voice evident. He slipped a second paper out and filled out the change of address form.

"Is there a bond mark?" 

"Yes," Dean answered.

Michael turned to his brother. "You marked him Castiel? It's not a common practice anymore."

Cas look ashamed. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident, I couldn't control my grace."

"I need to see it Dean." Dean rolled up his sleeve and showed Michael Cas' mark. He took a picture and noted its location. 

Dean looked at Cas and kissed his temple. "I'm proud to wear your mark, babe." Cas smiled lovingly at Dean.

A few more questions were asked and Michael finished the paperwork. "You will receive a stamped document of your bonding it's the equivalent of a marriage certificate. I can I have it ready for you two by the end of the day."

"Thank you, Brother."

"No problem. Castiel, Dean, I will inform you soon what time your celebration is this weekend. I will sit down tonight and plan it, and Dean, feel free to invite your family too." 

"Thank you Michael." And with that Michael took his leave. "Bobby I will give you the information when Michael lets us know. I want you and Sam there." Bobby clapped Dean on the shoulder and assured him he would come and then he took his leave too.

Dean and Castiel had a late lunch. They ate at Dean's desk. They both were happy with how well her family accepted their bonding and was looking forward to celebrating it with them. Dean rested his hand on top of Cas while he ate. He never thought he would enjoy little things like sitting together and holding hands but here he is, enjoying just being by Cas. 

Castiel stood to discard their trash from their lunch and Dean caressed his ass as he walked by. "Officer Winchester! I don't think that is appropriate office behavior," the Angel teased.

"Officer Novak, lock our door." Cas' eyes darkened as he did as he was told. 

Dean stood and met Cas in the middle of their office. He spun Cas around and bent him over his desk, ass up. "Officer Novak, you have an amazing ass."

"Officer Winchester, that is very, very inappropriate." 

"You like it Angel," the Hunter stated as he rubbed his hard cock against Cas' ass. Cas bit back a moan. Dean opened Cas' pants after undoing his belt and slid his fingers into Cas' briefs slowly. "Oh, Officer Novak, your dick is telling me you want this as much as I do," the Hunter said as he rubbed Cas' firm cock with his palm. Dean leaned down and whispered in the Angel’s ear. "Do you want me to fuck you? Take you on your own desk? Hmm?"

"Yes Officer Winchester, fuck me." Dean kissed the back of the Angel's neck.

"Now stay quiet Angel, I don't want to have to gag you." Dean turned Cas' head to the side and gave him a filthy kiss before he pulled back. "I'm going to fuck you hard and fast, but I know that's exactly what you want too.” He pulled Cas' pants down to where only his ass and cock were free, his pants still high on his thighs. Dean then milked Cas' oil glands quickly, getting his hand nice and slick before he pulled Cas' ass cheeks apart and started working him open. Cas groaned at the slight burn of Dean soon having three fingers in. The Hunter soothed the burn by rubbing the Angel’s prostate. 

Cas was fighting back a little moans. "Fuck me now, Officer Winchester."

Dean slid his fingers out of Cas' ass and kissed the back of his neck. "Well, since you asked so nicely, Officer Novak." Dean undid his pants and removed his hard cock, slicking it up with the remaining oil on his hand. "Should we use a condom Cas since we are at work?"

"No, no condom," Cas panted against his arm.

"Do you like my come inside you babe? Leaking out after I have fucked you sloppy?"

"Oh yes I do! I really do!"

"Oh God" Dean groaned. He slid into Cas' waiting hole, Cas' face pressed against his arm on his desk. Dean forcefully lifted his hips so he could go deeper and hit the Angel's sweet spot. Dean picked up a savage rhythm, fucking into the Angel on his desk, hard and fast. "Wanted to do this since I saw you put those running shorts on this morning." Cas grabbed the edge of the desk, his knuckles turning white as Dean pistoned into him hard. "You... Were... Being... A... Little... Tease." Dean growled his words and thrusted hard hitting the Angel’s prostate. He pulled out to where only the head was left in before he slammed back in forcefully.

"Yes! Yes! I was!" Cas moaned as Dean continued fucking him savagely. 

"I loved the look of your ass in those running shorts this morning, but it looks even more delicious now all open and needy with my cock pounding into it. I wish you could see how your greedy hole swallows up my cock." Dean gripped the Angel’s wings and pounded into him hard and fast.

Cas gasped and was panting, Dean’s thick cock bringing him tremendous pleasure. The Angel reached a hand between him and the desk and wrapped it around his leaking cock. Every time Dean pounded into him it pushed him forward, causing him to fuck his fist. Dean snapped his hips once, twice, three more times each one nailing Cas' prostate. The Angel shot his release in thick ropes all over his desk, clenching around Dean's cock and making him spill his seed deep inside his Angel, with a low dirty groan.

Dean laid down on top of Cas on the desk panting in his ear, both of them needing a few minutes before they could properly move. Once Dean felt like he could stand, he lifted himself off Cas’ back and helped the Angel up. They both cleaned off using the wet wipes Dean kept in his desk and tucked themselves back into their pants, Cas bitching about the mess on his desk. Dean just laughed. "It's not funny Dean! Next time we fuck in our office it's going to be on your desk."

"Ohh, there's going to be a next time?"

"I'm sure there will be." Cas smiled devilishly.

"Come on babe, it's 5. We’ve got to go to my apartment and meet the guys picking up the stuff." They exited their office, locked it up, and left the precinct, heading to Dean's apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

They were in the Impala, on their way to Dean's apartment, when Dean looked at their joined hands, between them on the seat before looking up at Cas who sported a huge smile across his face. It warmed something deep inside of Dean. "Not that I'm complaining, because I love seeing you smile Angel, but what's that big smile all about?"

"I just realized it's Monday, Dean. We have known each other for exactly a week today."

"Huh... We sure have, and it's been the best week of my life. I believe I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you sitting in the chair in Bobby's office." Dean had never been good with emotions, namely expressing them, but with Cas--just like so many other things with his Angel-- it came so easy, natural. Although it had only been a week, it felt like a lifetime already, and he knew he would never feel uncomfortable letting Cas know exactly how he feels. Though Dean had never been a fan of chick flick moments, that was more Sammy’s thing, as long as it was between him and his Angel, he found he didn’t mind too much, or at all really. Though, he would never admit that out loud. He does have a reputation to withhold afterall.

"You know Cas... this Thursday is our one-week anniversary of bonding, and it’s also on Valentine's Day," Dean pointed out while rubbing circles on the Angel's hand with his thumb.

"Oh... I didn't realize. I've never really celebrated Valentine's Day before."

"Is it something that Angels don't celebrate?" Dean asked curiously.

"No, Angels celebrate it. It's just... I’ve never..." Cas trailed off shyly.

Dean stopped at a red light and looked over at Cas, squeezing his hand once to get his attention. "You want to know something Cas?" The Angel looked met his eyes and nodded, urging him on. "Neither have I. I have never been in a serious relationship before this, so I never had anyone to do anything special with. But this year I have you and I would love to plan something special for you, Cas, my loving mate. So I guess what I'm asking is... will you be my Valentine, Angel?"

Cas smiled so bright the sun itself would be jealous. "Of course, Dean! I would love to be your Valentine." Cas lifted their joined hands and brought it to his lips, kissing Dean's knuckles just as the light turned green. They rode in a comfortable silence until they reached Dean's apartment.

Once they were there they only had to wait a few minutes until a moving van showed up to collect the things Dean had donated. They helped the men carry everything down to the truck, the entire process taking about an hour and a half, and Dean’s apartment was just as bare as the day he moved in. As they stood in the empty living room, Cas walked over and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "Any regrets honey?"

Dean shook his head. "No, none at all babe. Saturday when I came here to pack up it all up, it no longer felt like home. Every since we bonded on Thursday, home has been with _you_ Cas. Now, let's go turn these keys into the apartment manager and go home."

Cas took Dean's hand, interlacing their fingers. "That sounds great."

They turned in the keys and climbed back into the Impala to go home. On instinct, Dean reached over to take Cas' hand, finding he already had his palm up waiting. Dean smiled. "Hey Cas? Since it's getting late... how do you feel about getting some take out?"

Cas hummed and said honestly, "Sounds better than cooking."

Dean laughed, "Yes it does."

"So what are you in the mood for Dean?"

Dean grinned seductively. "Besides you?"

Cas shook his head a little and laughed. "That you can have later, after we eat."

"Hmmm... How do you feel about Mexican, Angel?"

"Love it and that sounds delicious. I have a menu for my favorite Mexican restaurant in our menu drawer."

"We will look at it when we get home and place an order. I will go pick it up and you can set up _Game of Thrones._ I bet we can get a few episodes in at least tonight." 

"Sounds like a plan Dean."

Dean pulled in the garage beside Cas' Camaro. He eyed it for a moment before asking, "Hey Cas? What made you get a Camaro?" 

"I've always been fond of them. I really love the older models... My favorite is a 69' Camaro Convertible. I have always wanted one and a week ago I would have wanted it the same color blue as mine. But now... I would want it emerald green, just like your eyes." Cas smiled and continued, "I looked for one when I bought mine, but all the ones I've found have needed so much work, and like I said, I can't do any kind of work on cars. Plus, I don’t really have the time to sit down and try to find the best place to work on it, so I just bought a newer one."

Dean ran his fingers down the Camaro’s side. "She's a beauty."

"You want to take her when you go pick up the food?" Cas offered and Dean’s eyes widened.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all. You can drive her anytime you wish."

Dean grinned real big. "Hell yeah!" Dean then lowered his voice, eyes shifting to the Impala. "Just... don't tell Baby. I don't want her to think I'm cheating on her."

Cas laughed and leaned forward, whispering, "I won't say a word."

They made their way into the kitchen to get the menu and took a few moments to look over it together as they sat at the table. "I think I want mixed fajitas, Cas."

"Mmm that sounds good." Cas replied.

"Do you want to get the mixed fajitas for two? It comes with a mixture of grilled chicken, steak, shrimp, with bell peppers, tomatoes, and onions. Six tortilla shells, sour cream, rice, and beans. We could also get a order of white cheese dip and guacamole."

"Sounds amazing Dean, I will place the order." Cas walked out of the room to call the restaurant, returning a few minutes later. "They said it would be ready in twenty minutes, honey."

Dean took Cas' keys for the Camaro off the key ring by the garage door and called over his shoulder, "Be back soon Angel, get our show set up!"

Dean slipped into the Camaro started it up, revving the engine once, just for the hell of it. Dean grinned and backed out of the garage. On the way to the restaurant, Dean's mind started to wander. He began thinking about how much his life has truly changed this past week. He met his soulmate, bonded with him, moved in with him, is totally and irrevocably in love with him, and wants to spend the rest of his life with him. It hit him then that he wants to marry him, in the traditional human way... _Wait what?!_

Dean swallowed hard, fingers tightening against the steering wheel slightly. He wants to marry Cas and after only a week? Dean bit his lower lip, thinking. Hell... why not? They're in it forever anyways. He wants everyone, not only the Angels and other Supernaturals to know, but humans too. He wants them to be able to look at his and Cas' rings and know they belong to each other. He wants…. he wants to propose to Cas. He's _going_ to propose to Cas, and he's going to do it on Valentine's Day. Dean smirked to himself, knowing that he would make his Angel’s first Valentine’s Day something to remember. Now, he's just got to plan the details, he wants to make this special. He's going to need help, he needs to recruit his brother. 

He arrived at the restaurant a little bit early and they were still preparing their food so he called Sam.

"Hey, Jerk."

"Sup, Bitch. Hey, I was calling to see if you want to come over and have dinner with us tomorrow night." 

"Yeah... I would love too."

"Good! Because... I have something I need to talk to you about."

"What's up Dean? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everything's okay, perfect even... Hey our foods ready so I gotta go, just come over around 7 okay?"

"Okay... see you then Jerk."

"Later, Bitch."

Dean payed for their food and headed home, still deep in thought. Tomorrow he would talk to Michael. They may already be bonded, but he wants to do the respectable thing and ask Michael's permission to propose. He doesn't know Cas' dad or he would ask him. He's sure he will meet him this weekend at their Bonding celebration, but he wants to propose on Thursday. So... he will ask Michael.

Dean's mind continued to race the rest of the drive; he bounced between ideas of how to propose, what kind of ring Cas would like, where to do it... Just so many things, but the one thing he knew for sure was he wanted this, without a doubt, and he needed to make it perfect for Cas. 

As he parked the Camaro and walked in through the garage, he found Cas waiting on him in the living room with plates, bowls for the dip, silverware, napkins, and a couple of beers. Behind him on the TV, their show was all ready to watch. They ate like they did the night before, sitting side by side on the floor with their food spread out on the coffee table. They ate until they were both stuffed and then put away the leftovers and quickly loaded the dishwasher before retiring to the couch, cuddling together to watch a few more episodes of _Game of Thrones._

When the episode they were currently on went off, they debated on starting another episode, ultimately deciding against it and turning on regular cable instead. They ended up watching a show on the travel channel about Bora Bora. Cas had his head resting on Dean's shoulder. "I've always wanted to go there, it's looks so beautiful. The water is so blue it's clear, and the sand is so white it looks like it sparkles.

"It is very beautiful," Dean agreed as they continued watching the show about the island paradise until it ended.

Cas kissed Dean's neck a few times, "I'm going to take a jacuzzi bath, Dean... care to join me?"

Dean smiled, "You betcha Angel."

Cas ran the bath water and stripped down, watching in the mirror as Dean removed his shirt. He started to unbutton his jeans just as he phone went off. When he took it out of his pocket and saw it was Bobby that was calling, he gave Cas a small smile and said, "Hey babe? It's Bobby calling. You go on and get in, I'm going to get this and I will join you in a minute."

The Angel dropped a bath bomb in the water and watched for a second as it fizzed and turned the water blue, filling the air with a sweet floral scent. He stepped in sank down, laying back until the water was up to his neck. He turned on the jets and sighed as he relaxed, the jets and the warm water felt so good pounding against the muscles of his legs and back. Castiel ran his fingertips along his thighs, up his stomach and chest, ghosting over his nipples. He slid one hand back down his body, over his half hard cock, and reached between his legs to tug his balls once before he started circling his puckered hole. 

As his finger breached the tight ring of muscle, he bit his bottom lip and swallowed back a moan. He laid his head back against the tub and spread his legs wider, starting to pump his finger in and out as his other hand wandered down to his now rock hard cock and started lazily stroking it. The Angel added a second finger, scissoring himself as he continued languidly jacking off, enjoying the sensations. Eyes closed, lips barely parted, with light gasps escaping them, Castiel added a third finger, crooking them to rub against his prostate. He let out a little moan, unable to hold it back this time, and arched his back, thrusting up into his fist.

"Damn, you are fucking beautiful," Dean groaned as he stood in the doorway watching the Angel, his pants now off and his palm rubbing over his tented boxer briefs.

Castiel smirked, opening one eye to look at the Hunter. "Enjoying the show?" he asked as he continued slowly jacking off and fucking himself on his fingers.

"Hell yes, very much so. Do you mind if I join you now?"

"Mmm... I would _really_ enjoy that."

Dean stripped out of his briefs and got into the tub. Cas stopped his self exploration when Dean turned the Angel around and pulled him against his chest, aware and careful of his wings. The Hunter started tracing patterns on Cas' chest with his fingers as he leaned forward and planted little open mouthed kisses to his throat and shoulders. "You're sexy as hell, you know that?"

Cas hummed, "You’re not so bad yourself." The Angel laid his head back and turned it slightly so he could capture Dean's lips, soft and gentle. His tongue teased the Hunter’s lips, licking into his mouth the second Dean’s lips fell open. Dean's hips bucked forward and Cas was suddenly very aware of Dean's hard cock, pressed firm against the small of his back, and he palmed his equally hard one. 

"You want me to take care of that?" Cas purred, grinding back against the Hunter. Dean groaned as he scraped his teeth over the Angel's pulse point on his throat and Cas turned around in Dean’s arms, settling himself in his mate’s lap, and rested his forehead against the Hunter’s, whispering, "The things you do to me, Dean Winchester."

"Oh, I could say the same about you Angel." Cas took a hold of Dean's cock, sinking down on it; he was still open from finger fucking himself earlier and he moaned as Dean bottomed out inside of him. Cas placed his hands on Dean's shoulders as Dean gripped Cas' hips, fingers digging into his skin. The Angel started rocking gently in Dean's lap, causing the Hunter to release a broken moan and drop his head back. Cas took full advantage of his exposed throat and started licking, sucking and nibbling at his Adam's apple. The Angel switched from the gentle rocking to slowly riding the Hunter, lifting up so only the head of Dean’s cock is left in before sinking back down, unhurriedly over and over.

In no time Cas had reduced Dean to a panting, moaning wreak. The angel leaned down and licked the shell of the Hunter’s ear, nibbling the lobe. "Show me how much you want me Dean," he rasped in the Hunter’s ear. A savage sound came from Dean's throat as he surged forward and laid claim to the Angel's lips, biting the bottom one and sucking it into his mouth. He grabbed a hold of Cas' ass, both hands gripping the Angel’s ass in his hands, and started slamming up into him with pure, primitive lust. The head of his cock punished Cas' prostate in the most delicious way. 

Dean pulled back from the Angel's lips, breathless, and gasped out, "Touch yourself Cas, want to see you come." 

Cas grabbed his cock and starting pumping it hard and fast to match Dean's thrusts, and in no time he was painting Dean's chest with long hot spurts of his come. Dean followed behind him, coming deep inside his Angel's body with a groan. 

Cas laid against Dean boneless and within minutes was almost asleep. "Hey Angel, lets hop in the shower and get cleaned up... This water is way too dirty to get clean in." 

Cas grumbled, "Okay Dean. Shower, then bed."

Dean chuckled, "I'm right there with you Angel, shower then bed."

They hopped in the shower, washed and dried each other off before they slipped on their boxer briefs and curled up into bed together. Cas wrapped his wing around Dean, pulling him in against his chest, and they both drifted off to sleep after a few kisses and whispered ‘I love you’s.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean woke up when Cas' alarm clock went off for his morning run. The Hunter pretended to be asleep until he heard the door close downstairs, signaling that the Angel had left. He jumped up and got on his laptop. Last night before he drifted off he had a great idea about Valentine's Day. Dean worked on preparing part of his Valentine’s surprise, which he had codenamed 'operation proposal', until he heard Cas come back from his run. Dean smiled because he had finished just in time. He shut down his laptop, put on his PJ bottoms and bounded down the stairs to join his Angel.

Dean smiled as he walked into the kitchen as saw his sweaty Angel by the blender making a smoothie. "What kind of smoothie are you making this morning?" Dean asked as he walked over and kissed Cas on the forehead. 

"Strawberry banana," Cas answered as he put a handful of fresh strawberries and a handful of cut up bananas into the blender. 

"Now that sounds good."

"Good, because I made enough for two." Cas pressed the button, blending the smoothies before he split them between two classes and handed one to Dean. They sat at the kitchen bar and drank them, trading small talk about Cas’ run and what they wanted to do this week for dinners. When they finished their breakfast, Dean washed out their glasses.

"You ready to take a shower, Angel?"

"Yes, Dean. Are you joining me?"

"You know I am," Dean quipped, smirking as he followed Cas back upstairs.

Cas got the shower ready and then they both stripped down and stepped in. The Angel hit a few buttons, releasing the citrus smelling steam. Then, Cas pushed Dean up against the tile wall and attacked his mouth, licking at the seams, desperately wanting permission to enter. Dean opened and let Cas' tongue in. He massaged the Hunters tongue with his own, both of them moaning into the kiss.

Soon, they were rutting against each other like wild animals, frantic for the other one’s touch. Dean reached down between them and wrapped his hand around Cas' dick. Cas mirrored the touch, hand finding Dean’s swollen flesh. They licked, sucked, and bit each other's lips and tongues, fucking into the other's fist as their foreheads rested together. "Damn, Angel,” Dean breathed against Cas’ lips. “Your cock feels so good in my hand. I want you so bad. You're going to fuck up my ass tonight. I want that thick cock splitting me open."

Cas moaned and started fucking Dean's fist faster. "You want that Dean? You want my cock in your tight ass? Would you like me to eat you out first? Fuck into you with my tongue, get your hole all wet and sloppy?"

Dean groaned and sped up his thrusts into Cas' fist, free hand tightening on the back of Cas’ neck and pulling him closer. "So close Cas!"

"Would you like me to eat your ass after I fill you full?” Cas leaned in, mouth resting against Dean’s ear as he whispered hot and dirty. “Suck my come out of your sloppy, wet, gaping hole? Then I’d make you lap it out of my mouth. You seem to enjoy doing it to me, I think I should give it a try... don't you? Dean moaned and Cas tightened his grip on Dean's cock. "Come for me Dean, shoot your load all over my cock." Dean spurted long, thick, ropes of his seed, covering his hand and Cas cock. Cas groaned at the sight and followed right after, shooting his release over his hand and Dean's spent cock. They work each other through their orgasms before they finish showering and rushed to get dressed for work.

They were ten minutes late when they finally got to the office, but it was well worth it. Bobby called Dean into his office as soon as he saw them exit the elevator. Giving him a reassuring smile, Dean tossed Cas the keys to their office, knowing they had been in such a hurry when they left home that the Angel had forgotten his own. Dean went into Bobby's office and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, Son, speak. Tell me what's going on. You called me yesterday, and I missed your call. Then, when I call you back, you tell me to call you into my office tomorrow morning and to do it in front of the Cas. So? Let's hear it."

"I'll get right to the point, Bobby. I'm proposing to Cas on Thursday, so I need Thursday and Friday off. It's all part of 'Operation Proposal'. I'm going to ask Michael for his permission today, and then I've got it all planned out."

"Well I'll be damned, boy! Of course you can have those days off." Bobby rounded the desk and gave Dean a hug. "I'm happy for you Son, he really makes you happy doesn't he?"

"I know it's crazy Bobby, it's only been a week... but he does, he really does. He's my soulmate. I _feel_ it every time I look at him."

Bobby shook his head, giving Dean an understanding smile. "It's not crazy. I knew the very moment I laid eyes on Karen that she was the one for me... Now, you go talk to Michael while that boy of yours thinks you're busy." Dean quickly told Bobby his whole Valentine's Day proposal plan and Bobby clapped him on the back and told him Castiel was a lucky fella. Dean blushed and exited Bobby's office, sneaking over to Michael's quickly. 

The door was open, but Dean knocked anyway. Michael looked up, eyebrow raising when he saw Dean standing there. "Officer Winchester! Come in. Is everything okay with Cast-"

"Cas is fine, and call me Dean, please. This isn't work related... it's social."

"Alright, come in, Dean, shut the door and take a seat." Dean shut the door behind him and sat down across from Michael. He was nervous, like really nervous; it felt as if there were T-Rex sized butterflies flapping around in his stomach.

"I wanted to ask you something Michael," Dean declared, shifting in his seat.

"Go ahead Dean, you can ask me anything. We are family now."

"I'm glad that you think of me as family. I love your brother so very much.” Dean cleared his throat, crossing his hands in his lap and forcing himself not to pick at his thumbnail. “This Thursday is our one-week bonding anniversary, and also Valentine's Day. I've never had anyone on Valentine's Day before, Cas is the first, and I want to make it extra special for him since I'm his first as well. I know we are bonded, married in Angelic culture... but I want to marry him in the traditional human way too. I don't want just the supernatural to be able to see our bond, I want everyone to be able to look at the ring on my finger and the one on his and know that we belong to each other. So, Michael.... I'm asking your permission to propose to your brother."

"Dean,” Michael said slowly, leaning forward on his desk. “You _do_ know you don't have to ask my permission?"

Dean nodded, "I do, but I wanted to show you respect. Your approval is important to Castiel."

Michael smiled a soft smile, "That's very honorable of you Dean, and if you don't already know? Castiel’s ring size is ten."

"Thank you so much Michael,” Dean smiled, suddenly feeling light and excited once more. “I'm so glad you knew that, because I was a very unsure how to figure his ring size out without him figuring out what I was doing," Dean continued with a laugh. "One more thing... Cas is going to need Thursday and Friday off. Just… don’t tell him." At that Michael raised an eyebrow. Dean went on to explain ‘Operation Proposal’ and Michael gladly agreed to give Castiel those days off, calling Dean a romantic which had the Hunter blushing once again. As Dean pushed out of the chair to leave Michael’s office, the older Angel stopped him.

"Oh Dean! One more thing." Michael grabbed a framed document out of his desk and handed it over to Dean. "You left yesterday before I had a chance to give this to you and Castiel. It's your bonding document. I had it framed for you two."

Dean smiled at it and ran his fingers across the glass. "Thank you, Michael. Really, thank you."

Michael clapped Dean on the shoulder. "Love him forever, Dean. That's how you can thank me."

Dean looked into Michael's eyes. "That won't be a problem."

Dean entered his office and Cas looked up from his laptop, concern in his eyes. "Everything okay? You were gone for a while... And what's that in your hand?"

"Oh, I ran into Michael. It's our bonding document, he framed it for us." 

Castiel smiled and made a mental note to thank his brother later. "Can I see it?" Dean handed it to Castiel and the Angel smiled, running his fingers across it the same way Dean had done. "We will hang it above the fireplace in the living room."

Dean grinned, leaning down to kiss Castiel softly. "I was thinking the same thing Angel."

"So... everything was okay with Bobby?"

"Yeah, it's all good. Bobby was just asking how things were going with us and about Sam. Oh by the way, Sam's coming over for dinner tonight... Shit! I totally forgot to tell you that last night... I'm so sorry."

"It's fine Dean, I'm glad he's coming over. I would love the chance to talk to him some more. We can make some steaks on the grill and I think there’s some potatoes we can bake… There’s some corn and stuff for a salad, and I'll also make a pecan pie."

"That sounds good, Angel." Dean logged into his laptop, but he didn't go straight to work. He glanced up to make sure that Castiel was focused on his own work before clicking around online, looking at the local jewelry shops until he found one that had what he wanted. Deciding he needed a pick me up, Dean minimized the screen and grabbed his coffee cup, asking Cas if he wanted a refill too before slipping out of the room with the two mugs.

Luckily, the break room was empty, and he was able to place a call to the jewelry store he had looked up online. Ten minutes later he had Cas' ring paid for and he informed them, as he slipped his credit card back into his wallet, that his brother would be in tomorrow to pick it up. As soon as Dean hung up, Jo, Charlie, Ash, Garth, Kevin, and Adam entered the break room. "Yo Winchester! What's up?" Ash asked, sliding over to where Dean was still in front of the coffee maker.

"Yeah, it's been forever since we've talked to you!" Jo complained.

"You were locked away with your new partner all last week," Charlie added.

Dean poured the two cups of coffee, giving his friends a small smile as he explained, "Been busy guys. I’m sorry I haven't been hanging out as much." Dean reached for the sugar packets and the little flavored creamer cups on the top shelf, his shirt sleeve riding up a little bit, revealing part of Cas’ handprint. Adam immediately saw it, his eyes going wide and he reached for Dean’s arm.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to your arm, Winchester?"

"Um, it’s... Um..." Dean floundered, yanking his arm away from Adam, only to have Jo catch it and jerk his sleeve up, revealing the entire handprint.

Kevin's face lit up. "I know what that is! I've seen similar in books... it's a bond mark, but... _how_ Dean? It's not possible!"

Dean huffed a little laugh, easing his arm back from Jo’s grasp. "Yeah, so I've heard a few times."

"A bond mark? As in the Angelic-Mating Ritual, bond mark? Dean! You've been getting freaky with your new Angel partner?" Charlie squealed.

"Yes and yes." Dean wiggled his eyebrows; he hadn’t even thought he was nervous about letting them know, but he felt the relief wash over him at his friend’s acceptance.

"You do know Angel’s mate for life, right? How do you feel about that?" Jo questioned.

"I do know that Jo, and I am fine with it. Happy even." 

"Good for you, Winchester. If you're happy, we're happy. Right guys?" A chorus of ‘yeahs’ and even a few ‘hell yeahs’ sounded throughout the break room.

"Thanks Ash. Thanks guys." Dean’s smile was wide as he accepted all of his friend’s congratulations. They asked Dean a few more questions, genuinely curious, and it only solidified the fact that Dean had wonderful family and friends. He answered their questions before excusing himself and heading back to his and Cas' office.

He gave Cas his coffee with a sly smile. "Well, all my friends know, which means everyone will know by the end of the day," Dean laughed.

Cas smiled, "Good," and took a sip of his coffee. They worked in silence for a few hours, quickly completing their work for the day. It didn’t end up taking long when all they were able to do was input cases. Dean entered his last case, then moved his chair over to Cas’ desk.

Cas had packed their lunches again today-- meatball subs, homemade jalapeño kettle chips and lemon squares-- and he spread their food out across his desk after putting his laptop away. Dean tucked in, crunching on a kettle chip. "You are amazing Cas. You take such good care of me. You are a wonderful mate, and I am so damn lucky to have you."

"It's just lunch Dean," Cas teased.

Dean shook his head, crunching on another chip. "No, Cas, not just this... Everything. You make me feel loved, safe, special... you built us the perfect nest. I feel more at home there then I have anywhere in my entire life. I'm _lucky_ to be your mate, Cas." They finished their lunch, talking about whatever came to mind, and again Dean was struck with how easily conversation came between the two of them. 

Before Dean had finished eating, he’d managed to devour two of the lemon squares. Cas got up and threw their trash away, coming back over and sitting down in Dean's lap. "What's up, Angel?"

Cas hummed, "Just wanted a kiss from my mate."

Dean smiled. "Now that I can most definitely do." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, the Angel's arms going around Dean's neck, and they kissed passionately. Cas deepened the kiss just as their door suddenly opened and two Angels walked in. Cas jumped up quickly, but not before they saw. Both Angels grinned deviously at the sight before them. Dean recognized both of them from Cas' picture on his desk, it was Zar and Gabe, his brothers.

Zar's grin widened. "Michael said you had something to tell us. Is this it brother? Are you shagging your new partner? Making out in your office! I never Cas-"

Gabe elbowed Zar. "Zar, shut up and look at them... _Really_ look at them."

Zar focused his attention back on them, looking back-and-forth between the Hunter and his brother. He gasped, "Cassie! You two have bonded?! But how?"

Cas shrugged, reaching for Dean’s hand and intertwining their fingers. "We don't know, Zar. We just know that it's indeed a bond, a profound one. Brothers, this is my Mate, Dean Winchester."

"Finally! My baby brother did the nasty," Gabe announced with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Gabe. Now you can quit buying me all those sex toys," Cas deadpanned.

"Oh hell no! Now I can buy ones I think you and Dean-o will both enjoy!" Gabe mused with a wink. 

Zar and Gabe both walked up to Dean, Zar holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Balthazar, but you can call me Zar since we are family... brother."

Dean took his hand, giving him a smile. "Nice to meet you to Zar."

Gabe took Dean's hand next, shaking it with eagerness. "Nice to meet the man who deflowered my baby bro! Welcome to the family, Dean-o. I've always wanted a human brother," Gabe remarked and a smirk grew on his face. "So... have you and Cassie been putting those sex toys I bought him to good use?" Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas groaned, "Ugh Gabe! You're horrible."

Gabe held up his hands, face was the depiction of innocence. "Hey! I know all about the kinky post bonding sex," Gabe acknowledged as he hopped up on Cas' desk.

"Get off my desk, Gabe. I don't want your ass print on it," Cas chastised.

"Ohh, I'm sorry! Only your ass print is allowed, huh?" Gabe teased.

Dean and Cas both looked away and reddened slightly, thinking about what they had done on Cas' desk yesterday. The action did not go unnoticed by Zar and Gabe. Zar started laughing and Gabe jumped off the desk with a shudder. "You two totally did it on the desk didn't you? Kinky baby bro!" Gabe said, sounding impressed.

Zar noticed the Mark peeking out underneath Dean's shirt sleeve. "You marked him Cassie?" Zar nodded at Dean's shoulder. Dean rolled up his sleeve, revealing the whole mark. "Jesus, Cassie! Possessive little shit aren't you?" Zar laughed.

"Yeah baby bro, you might as well have written ‘Property of Cassie’ across his forehead," Gabe teased.

"Well, growing up with older brothers who were always taking my stuff taught me to claim what's mine," Cas teased back. Zar and Gabe barked out a laugh.

They stayed and talked to Dean and Cas for a little while longer, both of them assuring the couple that they would see them this weekend for the celebration. Then, they both hugged Cas, then Dean, which shocked the Hunter but made him happy that they accepted him too, before the pair filed out of the office.

"I really like your brother's _Cassie_ ," Dean smirked at his Angel.

"Don't do you _dare_ , Dean Winchester. Don't you call me Cassie again. You do and I will smite you." The Angel glared but there was no real heat behind it.

Dean laughed, "You love me too much to smite me.”

“Call me Cassie again and we’ll see,” Castiel challenged playfully.

“So that's the nickname they gave you that you hated?" 

"Yes, it was hell in high school," Cas pouted. 

Dean wrapped his arms around him, kissing his temple. "Well, you're my Cas, or Angel, or babe. Are all of those okay?"

Cas hummed, "Those are all acceptable. And my brothers really liked you too, Dean."

Dean watch beeped, alerting them that it was 6 PM. "Quitin’ time Cas." 

Castiel picked up their Bonding Certificate from his desk and wrapped his arm around his mate. "Let's go home."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my beta lotrspnfangirl she was a lot of help in this chapter!! ;)

As soon as they got home, Castiel started preparing dinner. First he made the pecan pie, sliding it into the oven before he started to tenderize the steaks, wash the potatoes, and shucked three ears of corn. Cas then cut up the red potatoes and placed them on aluminum foil along with butter, slices of onions and spices. After wrapping the foil tight, he set it to the side and started preparing the corn with more butter and spices. 

“Alright Dean! Fire up the grill. The potatoes will need to cook on the top rack for about forty five minutes before you add the steaks and corn.” Castiel washed his hands and checked on his pie while Dean went on the deck and started up the grill.

“I'm so glad the deck is heated because it is cold outside!” Dean walked up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around the Angel's waist, kissing him on the neck. 

Cas hummed, “Yeah, I had that done when I got the hot tub; with a heated deck, I can use the hot tub and grill all year round.”

Dean spun Cas around, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. “I love you Angel.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, smiling at the feeling of Dean pressed against him. “I love you, too. Dean... I have a favor to ask of you.”

Dean smiled at Cas, “Yeah anything, what do you need babe?”

“I need my wings groomed. Family usually grooms unmated Angels but now, as my mate, it's... it’s your job… If you don't mind,” Castiel finished almost shyly.

Dean ran his fingers through his Angel’s wings, loving the way they felt like silk under his fingertips. “I don't mind at all. I don't know how, so you will have to explain to me what to do, but I will groom your wings anytime you want.”

Cas smiled, “Can we do it tonight after Sam leaves? They are starting to bother me.”

“Sure Angel I will groom your pretty wings real good.” Dean replied while running his fingers through them once again.

“Thank you, it's really easy. You just have to straighten the feathers, pull out the loose ones, and then coat the rest in my oil.”

“Anything you need Cas, always.” Dean kissed his Angel again and went out to check the grill, calling back through the open door, “It's up to temp Cas.”

“Okay! Can you take the potatoes and put them on the top rack?” Dean gathered the foil packet and placed it on the grill, the doorbell ringing as soon as he came back inside.

“You get the door Dean and I will grab some beers.” 

Dean nodded at Cas and went to get the door. “Hey Bitch,” Dean greeted, throwing his arms around his brother. “Glad you could make it.” Dean stepped away from him and moved out of the way, letting Sam come fully into the house.

“Yeah Jerk, thanks for inviting me over.” Dean and Sam walked into the living room, both of them taking a seat on the couch. Cas joined them, beers in hand, and handed them out to Dean and Sam before sitting on the armrest of the couch beside his Mate.

“Thanks Cas,” Sam smiled, lifting the bottle to his lips.

“Yeah, thanks babe.” Dean kissed Cas’ hand, squeezing his fingers before taking a sip of his own beer.

Sam smirked at Dean. “Who _are_ you, and what have you done with my brother? I have never seen you so domesticated or sweet. It's actually kind of scaring me.”

Dean blushed and mumbled, “Shut your mouth Bitch!”

Castiel laughed, squeezing Dean’s hand once more before letting his hand slip free. “You two relax and talk. I have a pie in the oven that’s almost ready to come out, and then I’ve got to get the crescent rolls in. I’ll let you guys know when everything’s ready.”

“That sounds good Cas. Making a pie? No wonder Dean's in love with you,” Sam joked.

“Hey, I love him for more than just his cooking skills!” Dean winked and smacked Cas’ ass as the Angel stood up. “And he’s definitely got some skills.”

“Dean!” Cas chastised, cheeks turning pink as Sam covered his eyes and groaned. 

“Oh my God! I do not need to know that! I am still traumatized about you telling me what you guys did in your office.” 

Cas gasped, turning fully to stare down at Dean with wide blue eyes. “You told your brother about what happened in our office?!”

Dean waved his hands quickly. “No! No, not the sex. The first time, when you let me touch your wings. I just told him we fooled around.” 

Sam scrunched up his nose, shaking his head. “Ugh! Well now I _know_ you two have had sex in your office… Thanks for that visual, Dean.”

Dean huffed, “Damnit that just slipped out. And it's not our fault! It's the post bond hormones.”

Cas laughed, winking at his Mate as he said, “Keep telling yourself that Winchester. I happened to think you're just a horn dog.”

Sam cracked up laughing, and Dean smirked at Cas. “You just take your cute ass back into the kitchen and cook, you're not helping things.” Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead and sauntered out of the living room. 

Dean looked to make sure Cas had gone actually left the room, and wasn’t in a spot where he could hear him and Sammy talking, before he turned his attention back to his brother, lowering his voice and scooting closer to him. “Okay Sam I need your help. I'm proposing to Cas this Thursday.” 

Sam’s eyes widened for a second and then he was wrapping his arms around his big brother, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. “Congrats Dean!”

“Thanks Sammy… But you're crushing me,” Dean gasped and looked over his shoulder to make sure Cas hadn’t made his way back into the room. “I need you to go to the jewelry store downtown tomorrow morning and pick up the ring that's waiting there under ‘Winchester’ and bring it to me at the precinct. Also, tonight after dinner I need you to distract Cas for a while.” Dean explained in detail ‘Operation Proposal’ and Sam agreed-- with a punch and a ‘you seriously had to ask?’--to pick up the ring and distract Cas for him. 

“Who knew my big brother was such a romantic,” Sam mused.

“Why is everyone calling me that?” Dean grumbled.

“Because you are Dean! What you have got planned for Cas is amazing. I didn't know you had it in you. You're so... chick flicky with him,” Sam teased, nudging his brother with his elbow.

Dean shook his head, smile never leaving his face. “Bitch.” 

“Just stating the facts... Jerk.” Sam returned the smile, truly happy for his brother.

Castiel put away the pot holders and made sure the oven was turned off before leaning over the bar and looking into the living room, smiling at his Mate and Sam who were talking close together, Sam smiling and laughing at whatever Dean was saying to him. “Dinner is ready!” Cas called out, both brother’s snapping to attention and turning to look at him. 

Dean smiled as he pushed off of the couch, moving into the kitchen to ask, “You need me to set the table Angel?”

Cas shook his head, leaning into the hand Dean had pressed against his lower back. “Nope, everything is already done.”

Dean frowned. “You could have asked for some help Cas, I hate that you did everything by yourself.”

“I had it under control Dean, I was just giving you some time to talk to Sam,” Castiel replied, reaching into the fridge to grab them all another beer, pressing two into Dean’s hands to appease him about helping.

Sam stood at the end of the bar and accepted his beer from his brother before following them both into the dining room. The Angel had already made the plates up, salt, pepper and steak sauce sitting in the middle of the table along with a small stack of napkins. Dean slid into his normal seat beside Castiel and Sam sat across from them. 

As soon as they began to eat, Sam let out a small appreciative moan around his forkful of steak. “This is delicious Cas! Dean is right... you are an amazing cook,” Sam praised taking a bite of potatoes.

“Thank you Sam. You will have to start joining us for dinner once a week, I think both of us would like that.” After a quick nod and smile from Dean, Cas continued, “And I promise after the post bonding, you and Dean will be able to have your Sunday brotherly bonding day back. It's just hard for us to be apart right now.”

Sam grinned, “I would love to start coming over once a week for dinner. And Cas, Sunday brotherly bonding day includes you… Hell, you're my brother too now.”

Dean felt his heart swell at his brother’s words, even more so when he saw the smile spread across his Angel’s face.

“Thank you Sam, it's an honor you feel that way,” Castiel replied, happy that he’d already been accepted by Dean’s brother. He knew how important Sam was to his Mate and loved the fact that he felt so comfortable and welcome with Sam already. 

The three continued eating, talking and sharing casual conversation about their week so far between bites of food. After dinner, Dean collected their plates and shook his head when Cas moved to take them from him. “You cooked babe, I clean. Thems the rules and you know it.” Dean winked at Cas. 

“But Dean, I don't mind. It gives you more time to spend with Sam,” Castiel began.

Sam put his hand on his soon-to-be brother-in-law's shoulder as he spoke. “Let's let him clean up the kitchen, Cas. I would love to have a conversation with you and get to know the newest member of the family. I get to talk to Dean all the time… Truth be told, I'm getting kind of bored with him,” Sam replied in a mock a whisper causing Castiel to laugh.

“Okay Sam, that sounds good. I would love to hear more about your work.” Castiel led Sam back into the living room. As he was following after Cas, Sam looked over his shoulder and flashed Dean a thumbs up; the Hunter moved quickly and got to work.

Dean cleaned the kitchen and grill at lightning speed, and after a quick peak showed him that Sam and Castiel were deep in conversation, Castiel’s back towards the kitchen, he snuck past the living room and up the stairs. Dean creeped down the hallway and quickly got to work on another part of ‘Operation Proposal’. He worked as quietly and quickly as he could before making his way back downstairs, just as stealthily as before, and slipped back into the kitchen. 

Dean grabbed a dish towel, pretending to wipe his hands dry as he entered the living room, smiling at Sam and nodded his thanks. The Hunter tossed the towel over his shoulder and took a seat beside Cas. “Kitchen and the grill is clean babe.”

Cas smiled, leaning against his Mate. “Thank you Dean.” Dean returned the smile and kissed Cas on the temple.

After a few minutes, Castiel excused himself and went to cut them each a slice of pecan pie, bringing the three plates into the living room so they could continue talking. “Wow Cas! Dean was right, you do make the best pie.”

“Thank you Sam.” 

With their empty pie plates stacked on the coffee table, Sam finally decided that it was getting late and time for him to be getting home around 9:30. He happily accepted a slice of pie, claiming it would be tomorrow’s breakfast, and gave them both hugs and promised they would all get together again soon. 

As Sam turned to leave, Cas put his hand on his shoulder. “Oh Sam! My family is having a party for Dean and I this weekend to celebrate our bonding--It’s an Angelic custom, and we would really like you to join us.” Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel and smiled at his brother.

“Thank you Cas, I would be honored to come,” came Sam's quick response.

Cas nodded, leaning back into the Hunter’s chest. “I will have Dean give you all the details when Michael gives them to us.” Sam gave them each another hug before he got in his car and headed home. 

Dean shut the door once Sam pulled out of the driveway and smiled at Cas, cupping the Angel’s cheeks in his hands and bringing him in for a sweet soft kiss. “You ready for me to groom your wings babe?”

Cas sighed against Dean’s lips. “Very much so.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand, flicking off all of the downstairs lights as he led him upstairs. “Let's take a shower first; the warm water will help loosen the feathers that are ready to come out.”

They took a nice hot shower, trading kisses every so often and washing each other affectionately. Dean paid extra attention to the Angel’s wings, digging his fingers in and massaging where the feathers entered the muscle, helping to loosen any of the feathers that were stubbornly holding on. After their shower, Dean collected the fallen feathers from the bottom of the shower. 

They dried off and both of them slipped on a pair of boxer briefs before Cas sat on the edge of the bed with Dean getting on his knees behind him. “Okay Dean, just start at the top and work your way down. It should be easy to remove all the loose feathers. Once they all are out, straighten the rest and coat them in my oil.”

Dean kissed Cas on the back of the neck, tracing the curve of the Angel’s wings with his fingertips. “Seems easy enough Angel.” Dean dug in his fingers, much like he did in the shower, massaging the muscle and removing the rest of the loose feathers. Castiel melted into the touch with a moan, shoulders relaxing underneath his Mate’s touch.

“Mmm, that feels good Dean.” Dean planted a few small kisses on the side of the Angel’s neck.

“Glad you are enjoying it.” Dean continued working down his Angel’s wings until he was sure he all the feathers left were attached. Then Dean leaned forward, kissing down the back of Castiel’s neck and around the side of his throat, nipping gently at each of his wing bones before running his face through the feathers. He took a few of them into his mouth, tugging lightly, and the Angel gasped, groaned and gripped the comforter at his sides. Dean mumbled around the mouthful, “You like that Cas?”

Castiel pressed his palm against his straining erection, nodding as he moaned, “Oh yes Dean… More than you know.” Dean ran his tongue along the feathers, tugging every now and again as he shimmied out of his boxer briefs, freeing his hardened member. He tossed them over Cas’ shoulder, knowing the Angel’s eyes tracked their descent to the floor. The Angel looked back at him, his breathing slightly ragged.

Dean swirled a tongue around a feather, smirking against the silken barbs. “Your turn babe.” Cas lifted up enough to slide his boxer briefs down his legs and kicked them off while Dean continued his travels through the Angel’s feathers. He started back at the top of the wings, working his way to the tips, licking and sucking, tugging every so often with his mouth while his fingers massaged deep into the muscle. Dean made his way to the base of the wings when he thought of something. “Hey Cas, is your wing oil, like, toxic if it gets in your mouth?”

“No Dean, whhhhhyyyy!?” Cas yelped as Dean ran his tongue across one of the oil glands, causing oil to spurt out. “Nggghhh, Dean! An Angel’s wings are one of the most erogenous, as you know,” Cas panted out. “Our oil glands are also; the more turned on we get, they leak. As you can tell by how wet my wings and back are after sex.” 

Dean licked across the oil gland again, tongue dragging over the small swell. “You taste so sweet Angel, like spiced apples with cinnamon and sugar. You don't mind me doing this do you?”

Cas moaned, “No Dean, it feels good… _Really_ good.”

Dean licked and teased both of the oil glands, coating his hand in the oil of the gland he wasn’t ravishing with his mouth, and reached his hand back around his body. He painted his entrance with the oil, circling his rim before slipping a finger past the tight muscle, pumping it in and out while continue to tease Cas with his tongue and teeth. He quickly worked in two, then three fingers; his cock was dripping pre-come on the bed and he wanted Cas inside him so bad. 

When he couldn’t stand it any longer, Dean removed his fingers and licked up the Angel’s spine, the contrast from the salt of his skin from the sweetness of the oil making him groan into his skin. The Hunter then bit and sucked on the back of Cas’ throat, whispering by his ear, “Remember what I said to you this morning, Cas? While we were giving each other those amazing hand jobs?” Cas groaned and laid his head back against Dean's chest. “I want you Angel, I want you so bad... right now. I even worked myself open while I was licking and sucking on your oil glands and teasing your feathers.” Cas just groaned again, he couldn't speak, even if you wanted to. “You smell and taste so good Cas. And your wings? Angel, your wings are glorious. So black they sparkle like the night sky and I could get lost in them.” Dean tugged a feather in between his teeth making Castiel whimper.

Cas turned to kiss Dean, crawling up in the Hunter’s lap, straddling him. They both hissed as their cocks touched. Dean began running one hand through the Angel’s feathers and placed the other on the small of Cas’ back, pulling him in closer so he could pepper kisses on the Angel's neck and jaw line.

Dean ran his finger over Cas’ oil gland and in a blink of an eye, Dean was flat on his back with the Angel looming over him, wings spread wide behind him. Dean moaned. Cas leaned down to taste his lover's lips, kissing Dean feverishly. The Angel pulled the back and placed his lips to the Hunter’s ear. “You are the most stunning creature I have ever seen, your soul shines so bright, it's magnificent.”

Cas’ lips were back on the Hunter's body, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. The Angel sat up, still straddling Dean, and reached for one of the discarded feathers that lay on the bed. He twirled the feather between his fingers before rubbing it along Dean’s face and neck, then down his chest to tease his nipples. Dean arched off the bed, gasping at the sensation. The Angel ran it along both his sides, down his abs, across his groin and then he rubbed with the feather across Dean's cock and balls. The Hunter spread his legs a little wider and the Angel took the feather and teased Dean’s rim with it. The Hunter moaned and clenched his fist in the comforter. “I believe you have a wing kink Dean,” Cas laughed, letting the feather trail away across Dean’s thighs.

“How could I not? Your wings are so fucking hot. P-please Cas, I-I need you,” Dean pleaded.

“How do you need me Dean?” Cas asked softly.

“In-Inside me,” Dean groaned, arching his hips up slightly as he met Cas’ eyes.

Cas rolled off Dean, sat up and leaned against the headboard. He reached behind him and ran his hand through the oil leaking out of him. The Angel began languidly stroking his cock, pre-come beading at the tip on each stroke up. Dean clambered up kneeled over Cas’ legs, giving the Angel room to slip between them and rub his slicked fingers over Dean’s puckered entrance, pushing the precum and oil slowly inside of his Mate’s body. They both moaned loudly, Cas' head dropping back and thumping against the headboard as his fingers disappeared into the tight, heat of Dean’s body. Dean slowly began rocking in Cas’ lap. The Angel placed his free hand on the back of the Hunter's neck, twisting it in Dean’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss. Dean held firmly on to the headboard as he lazily gyrated on Cas’ fingers. “Mmm Cas baby, you feel so good,” Dean panted against the Angel’s lips.

Cas bit all over Dean’s neck, shoulders, and chest leaving love bites in his wake. Dean moaned loudly and arched up into Cas’ touch. The Angel rolled his hips, fingers twisting inside of Dean and his cock brushing against the curve of Dean’s ass. He crooked his fingers, finding the Hunter’s prostate, and Dean mewled, fingers tightening on the headboard. “You like that? You like me biting you Dean?” Castiel dragged his hand down Dean’s spine, fingernails scratching down his skin. "You like when I leave my marks all over you?” Cas ran his hand back up and placed it over his bond mark.

“Oh God yes! Cas! Yes I do! I love it! Ungh, I love you!” Dean replied breathless as he used the headboard to bounce up-and-down in earnest on the Angel’s fingers.

“I love you Dean, my Mate. You’re so beautiful, all flushed and sweaty, fucking yourself on my fingers.”

“Fuck, I'm close Cas!” Dean moaned as he let go of the headboard and wrapped his arms around his Angel’s neck.

“Dean,” Cas groaned, “come for me Dean.” The Angel wrapped his wings around Dean and rubbed them down his sides, twisting his fingers again and moving faster in and out of Dean’s body. Dean threw his head back, crying out to the heavens as he splattered long hot streams of come all over Cas’ chest. Cas thrust twice more, the Hunter’s channel tightening around him. Cas gasped at the tight heat of Dean’s body, looking down to see his fingers swallowed in his greedy hole, and tightened his grip on the bond mark. 

As Dean caught his breath, head falling back to Cas’ shoulder, he slipped his fingers free slowly and demanded, “Hands and knees, Dean.”

“Wha-?”

“Hands. And. Knees. Dean.” 

Dean crawled off of Cas, turning over and pushing up onto his hands and knees, letting his head drop down as he felt Cas move up behind him. Cas ran his hands down Dean’s back, adding more oil to his cock, before pressing into Dean’s well stretched hole. 

Cas groaned as Dean’s body welcomed him, dropping down to Dean’s back with his hands on either side of Dean’s. The Hunter took one of Cas’ hands in his own, intertwining their fingers as Cas lifted his other hand, bracing himself on Dean’s hips before drawing back only to slam into Dean’s body again. 

He fucked into Dean hard and fast; watching Dean fall apart over him with just his fingers in his ass and teeth against his skin, had been hot and gotten Castiel exactly where he needed to be. 

“Fuck, Dean, so tight,” Cas moaned. Dean pushed his hips back, meeting each of the Angel’s thrusts and tightened his muscles around the Angel’s cock, making Castiel swear under his breath. Within a few more thrusts, Castiel dug his fingernails into Dean’s hips, slamming in and holding them together as he pumped his release deep inside of Dean’s body. 

Beneath him, Dean moaned, tightening his grip on Castiel’s hand. Cas kissed his way down Dean’s spine, catching his breath before pulling back. He groaned as he looked down, seeing his come leaking out of Dean’s puffy hole. 

Dean yelped as he felt the first swipe of Cas’ tongue against his rim, eyes widening as he realized what Cas was doing. The Angel hummed as he licked and sucked at The Hunter's gaping hole. 

Dean moaned and his cock twitched. “Mmm, Cas! Fuck! Soooo good!” 

Cas pressed forward, collecting more of his come on his tongue. Then the Angel sealed his lips around Dean's rim and sucked hard. The Hunter keened as Cas popped off and flipped Dean to where he was flat on his back, crawling over him, their spent cocks rubbing together.

Cas leaned over Dean’s face, reaching his fingers up and placing them on the Hunter’s chin, pushing down and causing Dean to open his mouth. Cas then opened his and let the hot come he sucked out of Dean’s hole slip from his mouth into the Hunter's, dripping all over his lips. Both men groaned and when the last of the come dripped from Cas’ mouth into Dean's. Then the Hunter surged up and took his Angel’s lips, kissing him ferociously before breaking apart to catch their breaths.

“That was... that was mind blowing Cas!” Dean breathed out, voice shaky as he collapsed against Castiel’s chest.

Cas hummed his agreement, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. “It was rather amazing Dean.”

They lay there for a few minutes, wrapped around one another as their heart rates returned to normal. Finally, Dean pulled away and sat up. “Let's clean up a little and let me finish grooming you babe, then we will go to bed.”

They cleaned up and put their boxer briefs back on, resuming their original positions on the bed. Dean straightened all of the Cas’ feathers _again_ and coated them in oil thoroughly. When he was finished, Cas crossed the room and smiled as he admired them in the mirror. “Thank you Dean! They look astonishing.”

“You’re welcome,” Dean replied as he put a new comforter on the bed. They made quite a mess the last one. As they laid down, Dean turned to Cas, kissing his shoulder softly. “It was my pleasure as your Mate to be able to groom your wings.”

Cas growled and nipped Dean’s lips. “You know that turns me on.”

“Yes… Why do you think I do it?” Dean nipped back at Cas’ lips. “Now, let's sleep Angel. We’ve got work tomorrow.” They curled up around each other, Cas wrapping his wing around Dean, the Hunter welcoming the familiar gesture as he laid his head on his Angel’s shoulder. In no time they were both asleep, sated and happy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my Beta! She's the best! Much love Dani lotrspnfangirl!

Dean woke when he heard Cas’ alarm going off and he faked being asleep, the same as he had yesterday. And as soon as Dean heard the front door shut, singling the Angel had left for his morning run, the Hunter jumped up, put on his pajamas, and got to work. He gathered everything they would need and started loading it in Baby’s trunk since they would not be coming home after work tonight. Tonight initiated the beginning of his Valentine's present to Cas and the start of ‘Operation Proposal’.

Once the Impala was completely loaded, Dean went back upstairs and made the bed. He sat down on the end and was going to watch the news until Cas came back but he couldn't find the remote. It wasn't on the nightstand on Cas’ side of the bed so he opened the top drawer to see if it was in there. The Hunter's eyes widened and a wicked smile spread across his face. “My Angel’s kinky,” Dean mumbled as he rifled through the drawer finding handcuffs, different sized vibrators and dildos, anal beads, butt plugs, flavored lubes and cock rings.

Dean grabbed some of the goodies that looked fun to him and ran downstairs to put them with the stuff already in the Impala’s trunk. As soon as he made it back into the living room, Cas came through the front door smiling when he saw Dean. “Hey honey, you're up!”

“Yup, I woke and couldn't go back to sleep. I was going to watch the news in our room, but I couldn't find the remote.” Dean crossed the room and wrapped his arms around the Angel, Cas’ wings pressed flush against Dean's chest. The Hunter kissed the side of the Angel's neck, smiling against his skin as he said, “So I looked in the top drawer of your nightstand.” Dean gripped the Angel's hips and pulled him back into him. “You have been holding out on me Angel.” Dean ran his teeth over Cas’ pulse point lightly sucking on it. Cas reached over his shoulder and threaded his hand through Dean’s hair, gripping it tightly and holding Dean in place as he arched back. Dean sucked harder before popping off to see an impressive looking hickey. “Those all the toys Gabe bought you?”

The Angel smirked over his shoulder. “Not all of them, I have a trunk full in my closet.”

Dean voice rumbled against Cas’ neck, “Oh baby you are going to have to show me.” Dean's dick twitched at the thought of using all those toys on his Angel. Dean rutted against Cas’ ass showing him just how interested he was in getting a peek at the toy chest.

Cas giggled and tried to squirm away. “I'm all sweaty and dirty Dean!”

Dean smirked. “Oh Angel, I'm getting ready to make you a whole lot dirtier.”

Dean pulled off Cas’ tank top and pushed down his running shorts as he spun him around. Cas stepped out of them, kicking them away as he was ridding Dean of his tee shirt and pajama bottoms. They were both down to their briefs and rutting against each other when Cas growled, “Get these damn briefs off and fuck me now Dean Winchester!”

The Hunter bit down on the Angel’s neck, drawing a low, dirty moan from his Mate. “You got it babe.” Dean stripped them bare and gripped both their cocks in his hand, connecting their lips back together. They rutted into Dean's fist, both of them heavily dripping precum, making the friction that much more delicious. It wasn’t long before they were both on edge, their skin burning with desire, both of them wanting more.

Dean licked up Cas’ neck, groaning against his throat, “Mmm you taste and smell _so_ good. Your natural scent is intoxicating.” Cas moaned and crashed their lips together. The Angel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, the Hunter's free hand falling and gripping Cas’ ass, pulling him even closer. “Do you want me, Cas?” The Angel whined. “Want me bad baby?”

Cas moaned, “Yes I want you! I want you now! _Fuck me_ Dean, fuck me hard!” 

Dean groaned as he lifted Cas up, the Angel’s legs immediately wrapping tightly around the Hunter’s waist. Dean took four steps, crossing the rest of the living room and into the dining room. He laid Castiel down on the table, his bare ass skidding on the cool wooden table top. The Hunter milked Cas’ oil gland as he laid him back, reaching between them to slick up his cock. He gathered more of the oil to make his fingers nice and slick and looked up, meeting Cas’ lust blown eyes. 

“Spread your legs, Angel.” Cas complied, pulling his knees back and tilting his hips up and leaving him open wide. Dean kissed his way down the Angel’s body, palms spreading his ass cheeks to tease Cas’ rim with long strokes of his tongue. Dean added a finger alongside his tongue, pumping it in and out before adding a second, scissoring Cas open.

“Now Dean! I want your cock _now_!” the Angel growled

Dean smirked as he crawled up on the table, his knees just barely having room at the edge, and Cas was quick to return his legs around Dean’s waist. “I don't need to be told twice babe.” Dean lined up his throbbing erection to Cas’ hole and pushed in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust.

Cas threw his head back and gripped the sides of the table. “Fuck Dean!” Every one of Dean's thrusts were hard and fast, Cas meeting them just a rough as he impaled himself on Dean’s cock. “So close Dean, touch me.” The Angel moaned as the Hunter's hand immediately moved to wrap around Cas’ cock, jerking it as hard and fast as his thrusts. Dean snapped his hips, nailing the Angel’s prostate and Cas tensed, groaned once before he shot his load all over Dean's hand. Dean brought his hand to his mouth and licked it, the taste of his Mate’s release exploding on his tongue. 

He fucked into the Angel even harder, every sense he had-- taste, smell, sound, _touch_ \-- was zoned in on his lover moaning and writhing beneath him. The table started to shake as he owned Castiel; it was purely animalistic. Dean continued lapping at the come that covered his hand as he chased after his own release. 

“Oh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Babe!” Dean filled his Mate with a low dirty groan, his sticky liquid dripping out of the Angel’s ass and onto the table. 

Dean slid up off the table with shaky legs and dropped into the nearest chair. The Angel laid on the table, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, body spread out and the perfect picture of debauchery. Dean slapped Cas playfully on the thigh. “Well, we know we’ve got a strong table Cas.”

The Angel laughed, raising an arm to throw over his eyes, his other hand lying flat against his stomach. “A strong, _dirty_ table. I can feel your come leaking out of me onto it.” Cas sat up and slid down from the table, looking at Dean. “I'm going to go start the shower, you can bleach the table.”

“Why do I have to clean the table?” Dean pouted.

Cas nipped his bottom lip. “Because _you_ were the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself.”

“Fair enough,” Dean mumbled as he went to go get the cleaning supplies out from underneath the sink. “I'll be up in a few minutes,” Dean called out as Cas jogged up the stairs.

They both showered and shaved quickly, dressing as fast as they could. Then after determining they weren’t going to have time for breakfast, Dean locked up the house and followed Cas to the Impala, sliding into the driver’s seat and starting up the engine. They were going to be late, but damn if it wasn’t worth it. 

When they exited the elevator on the Supernatural Unit’s floor they noticed Bobby was walking to their office. They quickly caught up with him and saw his look of concern as he asked, “You boys are late... is everything okay?” 

Dean and Castiel's cheeks both pinked as they looked down at the floor, nodding that they were just fine and hit a bit of traffic on the way in. Bobby's eyed them up and down, noticing Castiel's neck was covered in love bites, then at Dean who’s neck showed the same. He patted them both on the shoulder, sighing as he mumbled, “You know what? It’s fine, I don't want to know the details.” As he walked off towards his office shaking his head.

Dean unlocked their office door and held it open for Cas who stepped in and reached over on the wall to turn on the lights. Dean stepped over to his desk, shedding his jacket and throwing it over the back of his chair before sinking down into it. Castiel was still standing at the doorway. 

“Hey honey... since I didn't have time to make us a smoothie for breakfast this morning considering _someone_ couldn't keep their hands to themselves, I was thinking about running down to the cafeteria and getting something. Would you like me to pick you something up too?”

Dean looked up from where he was booting up his laptop, “Sure do babe I'm famished after that little workout this morning.” Dean winked and Cas rolled his eyes. “Get me a custard filled chocolate glazed donut...please.”

Cas opened their office door and called over his shoulder, “Okay, I’ll be back soon.”

Castiel didn't go directly to the cafeteria. He first made a stop at Zar and Gabe's office. As soon as Cas opened the door and stepped inside, he noticed Gabe wasn’t there. He sighed in relief, wanting to talk to Zar alone anyways. Castiel gave his big brother a questioning look. “Well? Zar did you get it?”

Zar kicked back in his chair, propped his feet up on the desk, and waved his hand. “It's _me_ we're talking about Cassie. Of course I got it.” Zar pulled a black box out of his top desk drawer and opened it, revealing a knife with a jagged blade and ancient lettering on it with an olive wood handle. The blade was set against a red velvet cloth and Castiel smiled as Zar leaned forward, handing it over to him. “Here you go Cassie, the only known demon killing weapon… Well, besides our Angel blades.” Zar smirked. “It was made by the Kurds. It kills demons, hell hounds, and other demonic entities. It's also charmed so that it's completely undetectable; even the best metal detectors and x-ray machines won't pick it up.”

Castiel crossed my desk and gave his brother a hug. “I owe you big time Zar.”

“Damn right you do!” Zar teased. “You have no idea how many favors I had to call in and it was _still_ a bitch to find. Hope your Mate enjoys his Valentine's Day gift.”

“He will love it!” Castiel beamed as he took the knife and tucked it into the inside pocket of his trench coat. He thanked Zar once again, giving him another hug before leaving, and making his way to the cafeteria.

When Cas came back into the office, he leaned down and gave Dean a kiss before handing him two chocolate glazed custard filled donuts. “After the amazing orgasm you gave me this morning, I figured you deserve a treat.”

Dean took a huge bite and mumbled around it, “If giving you amazing orgasms gets me treats like these, prepare for lots and lots of amazing orgasms.” Dean winked at him, licking the chocolate off his lips. “Oh! I got you some coffee.” Dean pointed at his cup on the corner of his desk.

Castiel smiled, picking up the cup and making his way to his own desk. “Thank you Dean.” 

The Hunter enjoyed his donuts, dunking them into his mug every few bites, while Cas enjoyed an oatmeal raisin muffin with his own coffee. They were entering cases for a few hours when suddenly their door swung open, startling them both. In bounded Gabe, hiding something behind his honey colored wings. 

“Gabe, don't you knock!?” Cas chastised. 

Gabe smirked. “Nope! Not when I'm trying to catch my little bro doing it.”

“And why would you want to see that?” Dean questioned, deeply concerned for his future brother-in-law.

“Just so I can say I have, Dean-o,” Gabe replied with a shrug. Dean looked down at his laptop to save his work and when he looked back up the Angel was eating a candy bar. He only had his eyes off of Gabe for a second but in that amount of time the Angel had somehow gotten his hands on a candy bar. And yet, he was still holding something behind his wings with his other hand.

“What's behind your back Brother?” Cas questioned cautiously.

Gabe grinned and produced a long, rectangular, gift-wrapped box with a red bow in the center. “A Valentine's gift for you and your mate,” Gabe replied while wiggling his eyebrows. Dean rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law’s expression and looked at his watch to check the time. When he looked back up at Gabe, the Angel was eating a different candy bar than before. _What the fuck?!_

“Do I even want to know?” Castiel eyed the box is if it were holding a bomb.

“I do!” Dean piped up. “I found Cas’ goodie drawer… And I must say, you’ve got some good taste Gabe.”

Gabe stuck his tongue out at his younger brother before walking over to Dean. “See Cassie? He appreciates it!” Gabe handed the gift over to Dean. The Hunter placed it under his desk, glancing to see that Gabe had _yet another_ candy bar. _How in the hell?!_

Castiel rolled his eyes. “He's just kinky,” Cas teased.

“Well you bonded him baby Bro, so apparently that's what you're into,” Gabe fired back.

Dean barked out a laugh and joined in, “Yeah Cas, didn't hear you complaining when I took you on the table this morning.”

Gabe's eyes widened. “Damn Cassie! It sounds like you're just as kinky.” He turned around and looked at his little brother with a serious expression. “Remind me _never_ to eat at your table again.” 

Castiel glared at his Mate. “Really Dean?! You had to tell him that?”

Dean just shrugged, smiled, and winked at Cas. Gabe and Dean started laughing, and after a moment Cas rolled his eyes and joined in. Dean heard a sucking sound and looked over to see Gabe had a sucker in his mouth, his fourth piece of candy now. “Damn short stack! Eating all those sweets… your blood has to be composed of 99.9% sugar!”

“Short Stack?!” Gabe balked. “Awesome things come in small packages!” Gabe winked, tongue wrapping around his sucker. “And I'm awesome concentrate!” Dean snorted once, then the three of them cracked up laughing once again. Gabe clapped his hands together, shuffling his feet as he stepped backwards towards the door. “Alright boys! I’ve got to get back to work, no opening that present ‘til tomorrow on Valentine's Day.” Gabe narrowed his eyes at them before smirking and adding, “And enjoy it.” Gabe winked and left, shutting the door behind him.

Dean turned to his Mate, confusion and curiosity clearly written all over his face. “Cas... where the hell does he hide all that candy?”

The Angel furrowed his brows and shrugged, replying seriously, “I honestly think he tapes it to him, like a cop wearing a wire.” Dean shook his head and laughed, kissing his Angel softly before they both went back to entering cases into their laptop.

About an hour later there was another knock at the door. “Come in!” Dean called out, looking up as Michael entered.

Cas looked up as well, eyebrows raised as he wondered what brought both of his brothers into their office today. “Hello brother.”

“Hello Castiel, I wanted to tell you and Dean to be at my house at seven on Sunday for your celebration. Is that okay?”

Castiel nodded, giving Michael a grateful smile. “Yes Brother, that's fine. And thank you again for doing this for us.”

Dean cleared his throat, adding, “Yes Michael, thank you for _everything_.” Michael smiled at Dean, knowing exactly what he meant, before turning his attention back to Castiel.

“That's not the only reason I stopped by Brother. I need to tell you something... We are getting a transfer in the Garrison since you are now working with Dean, and I found out today that it is Inias.”

Castiel’s eyes widened and he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a huge headache coming on. “Oh fuck! You’re kidding me... right Michael?!”

Michael sighed shaking his head. “I’m sorry Castiel, there's nothing I can do.”

“Ummm… Who's Inias?” Dean asked, looking back-and-forth between the brothers.

Michael got a very uncomfortable look on his face, clearing his throat once as he excused himself. “Well I'm going to go. I will see you guys Sunday.” With a snort nod at both of them, Michael retreated quickly.

Dean’s voice turned very stern as he turned his attention on his Mate. “Cas, who's Inias?”

Castiel turned to his Mate to explain. “He’s my ex Dean, my only other serious relationship. Michael just wanted to warn us because of the post bonding… He's probably afraid you will get overprotective and jealous, uh, possibly even violent. It has happened before with newly mated couples.”

“As long as he stays away from you we won't have a problem,” Dean growled feeling the need to keep this Inias guy as far away from Cas as possible, miles and miles away from Cas.

Cas smiled at his Mate. “Dean, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. He's a complete ass. He broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him, he said I was a ‘prude’.” 

Dean got up and walked over to Cas, wrapping his arms around him and feeling the overwhelming need to have his mate close. “You're not a prude Cas, you just knew deep down he wasn't your mate.”

Castiel nuzzled at Dean's neck. “You're right Dean, I did know, and I wanted to wait to take that next step. Then, when I saw you, I just knew. That's why everything came so easy with you. I couldn't go beyond kissing Inias.”

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ wings, massaging the muscle beneath the feathers. “So I have been your first everything besides kiss?”

Castiel smiled at the excited tone in his Mate’s voice. “Yes Dean, you were my first _everything_ besides kiss. But, you have given me better kisses then he ever did.”

Dean pulled Cas into a kiss, nipping at his lips and drawing a soft gasp from the Angel. “Damn right I have. I'm your Mate, no one could give you better kisses.”

Another knock on the door broke them apart and Dean took a deep breath, meeting Cas’ eyes with an annoyed expression before he stood up and cleared his throat, calling out, “Come in.” 

It was Sam this time who opened the door, a smile ready for both Dean and Cas. “Hey Cas.”

Cas returned Sam's warm smile. “Hi Sam.”

Sam turned to look at his brother. “Dean, can I speak to you for a moment?”

“Sure Sammy.” Dean nodded and leaned down to kiss Cas on the temple. “I'll be right back babe,” he told the Angel as he followed Sam out the door. 

Dean led Sam to Bobby's office, knowing no one would come in there to interrupt them. They walked into Bobby's office, the older man’s head snapping up from where he was typing something on his laptop. “Dammit boys! Don't you knock?!”

“Sorry Bobby, but we needed a place where no one will just walk in,” Dean replied with a shrug.

“Yeah, me too,” Bobby mumbled. “I thought it was called my office.”

“Hey Bobby!” Sam greeted, poking his head around his brother’s shoulders.

“Hey Sam,” The older man grunted.

“Here Dean.” Sam handed Dean a black velvet box and he opened it, a huge smile spreading across his face. 

“It's perfect!” Dean showed the ring to Bobby and Sam; it was a thin titanium band with a single emerald set in the middle. It was going to go perfect with the wedding band he had in mind...

Bobby and Sam both hugged him and wished him luck and Dean slipped Sam the house key, asking him to keep an eye on the place while they were gone. He pocketed the ring, shoving it deep into his pocket and gave Bobby a short wave as he left and made his way back to his own office. Cas was still at his desk, hunched over his laptop and typing away furiously, and Dean took the opportunity to slip the ring into his leather jacket pocket instead of his jeans.

“Well, I'm all done for the day,” Cas said as he hit the last few buttons, submitting the case he was working on and lowered the lid of his laptop.

Dean sat back down at his desk and imputed the last of the information on the case he had been filing before shutting down his laptop and putting it away. “I'm done too Angel. Why don't you come sit with me?” Cas pushed away from his desk and walked over to sit on the edge of Dean’s desk, facing him. Dean rolled his chair positioning himself between the Angel’s legs, his hands rubbing up and down Cas’ thighs. “I love you babe.” 

Castiel smiled, “I love you too honey.” Cas slid down into Dean’s lap, his legs moving to either side of Dean’s thighs. Dean sighed in response, wrapping his arms around the Angel’s body and holding him close. 

“I’m so sorry your ex is coming here to work… and I’m sorry I kind of got jealous earlier.”

“Don't be… It was hot.” Castiel smirked as he gently kissed Dean’s throat.

Dean leaned back and looked Cas in the eyes. “Good, because I meant it. You're mine! _My Mate_!” Cas moaned and attacked Dean’s lips. They kissed wantonly until Dean pulled back and breathed against Cas’ lips, “Say it Cas.”

“Yours Dean, Your _Mate_!” the Angel panted against the Hunter's lips.

“Damn right!” Dean threaded his hand through Cas’ hair and pulled him back in. He licked, bit, and sucked on the Angel’s lips. They broke apart when Dean’s watch started beeping. He smacked Cas’ ass, prompting the Angel to stand up. He reached down and pulled Dean up, kissing him once more. After locking up the office, they walked hand in hand out of the precinct to where the Impala was waiting.

Once in the Impala, Dean turned to face Cas. “Do you trust me Angel?”

“Of course Dean, with my life,” Castiel answered not even having to think about it. Dean reached into the backseat and grabbed a small bag which he promptly dumped the contents out onto his lap. Cas looked curiously at them and watched as Dean picked up the first item, a thick black--

“Dean... why do you have soundproof earmuffs and a blindfold?” Cas questioned.

“Because Cas, your Valentine surprise starts tonight, and I can't have you seeing or hearing where we are going until we get there,” Dean answered with a huge smile on his face. 

“We’re... not going home?” 

“Nope! We won't be back home until Sunday.”

“But Dean... I have to pack! And we have to make sure someone checks on the house!” Cas rambled.

Dean could tell his Mate was nervous, so he reached over and took his hand, interlocking their fingers and giving Cas a small squeeze. “Already taken care of Angel. I packed for you and I gave Sam my key when he came into the office today. He's going to keep an eye on the house Angel, so don’t worry. He said he would stop by every day after he got off work.” Dean smiled and kissed Cas’ hand. “Now come here and let me get this blindfold on you.” Cas scooted closer and Dean placed the blindfold on his Mate, tying it carefully behind his head. “Can you see anything?” Dean asked, waving his hand in front of the Angel’s face.

“No, not a thing.” Cas smirked. “You better not try to take advantage of me Winchester.”

Dean snorted. “Novak, you would let me do whatever I wanted to you, so I hardly think I could take advantage of you.” Dean ran his hands up Cas chest and caressed his cheek, the Angel leaning into the touch. 

“Now the earmuffs. I grabbed a pair of the Pro Tac Mag Gold from the shooting range. It has a input jack, so I brought your iPod. I’ve got it already plugged in so when I put the earmuffs on you I will place the iPod into your hand and you can listen to your music.”

“How long am I going to be wearing these Dean?” Cas questioned.

“A while babe, so get comfortable. I will be getting you out of the car and guiding you somewhere. After we are there you will be able to take them off for a while, but then you are going to have to put them back on.”

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows behind the blindfold. “This is all very cryptic Dean.” 

“I promise Cas, this will be a Valentine’s you will never forget. Now, I’m going to put these on you, we are on a schedule.” Dean placed the iPod in Cas’ hand, caressing his fingers. “I love you Angel.”

“I love you too Dean.” Dean leaned over and gave Cas a kiss while he slipped on the earmuffs. He smiled at Cas then started up Baby and pulled out of the precinct onto the road leading to the airport.

Once at the airport he parked Baby and grabbed their suitcases before going around to help Cas out of the car. When Dean touched the Angel he jumped slightly, clearly not expecting it. The Hunter led him into the airport, the two of them getting more than quite a few questioning looks; Dean had to bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He was sure this sight was very strange looking, considering they were both still in their uniforms.

Dean walked up to the desk to check in, holding Cas tightly by the waist. He pulled out his ID and Cas’, along with both their passports, hanging them over as he said, “Hello! I made my reservations online. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak.” The woman looked up from the screen in front of her. The woman looked at him and then Cas before turning her questioning gaze back. Dean laughed, nodding his head in acknowledgement. “I know this looks funny, but I’m surprising my Mate with this trip. He has always wanted to go to Bora Bora.” 

She gave him a warm smile, touched by Dean surprising his Mate, and started typing into her computer. “Here you are Mr. Winchester, first class seats to Bora Bora. Your plane will be at gate 18.” He checked his bags with her, keeping only the carry-on with a few puzzle books to entertain himself with and the novel Cas had been reading at night, and then she pointed them in the right direction towards security. Dean led Cas, hand firmly on his hip. He removed the blindfold and the earmuffs, kissing the question on Cas’ lips as he realized they were in the airport. 

“As soon as we are through, these are going back on babe.” Cas sighed, but gave him a smile and followed after Dean as they went through security. Dean grabbed his bag and after slipping his boots back on, re-did the blindfold and slipped the earmuffs back over Cas’ head. 

 

Once they were on the plane and seated, Dean called over a stewardess. The young, blonde woman bounded over, a huge smile already on her face, faltering slightly when she saw Cas sitting beside him. Dean chuckled at her expression and quickly explained, “ “Ma’am this is my Mate and I’m surprising him with this trip. He’s always wanted to go to Bora Bora and I’m planning to propose to him on Valentine’s Day. I know the flight is eleven hours and I don't want to make him wear the earmuffs and be blindfolded the whole time.” She aww’ed and Dean continued, “So how many times does it get mentioned where we are going during the flight?”

She smiled at him and answered, “At take-off and as soon as we land. I can come tell you when we are getting ready to land. It looks like you are the only two in first class tonight, so you don't have to worry about him overhearing anything from other passengers. I will let the other stewards and stewardess know not to mention the destination around you two.”

Dean nodded. “Thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem at all… I think what you are doing is incredibly romantic. You need to fasten both his and your seatbelts and let him know we are getting ready to take-off so that it doesn't startle him. Once we’re in the air you can take those off him; there will be no more announcements until we land.” 

The stewardess left Dean to get Cas ready for take-off. Dean buckled Cas in and the Angel flinched at the sudden contact. Dean leaned over and barely removed the earmuff from one ear and whispered, “We are getting ready to take-off and you know how much I hate planes, Cas. So I’m going to hold your hand and once we are in the air I will remove everything, okay?” Cas nodded and Dean fixed the earmuff back over his ear.

The Pilot came over the intercom, announcing their departure and giving the expected details of their flight. Dean already knew his ass was going to be dead by the time they landed eleven hours from now… As the plane started down the runway and Dean's heart immediately speed up. Dean gripped Cas’ hand and the Angel started rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Surprisingly, his Mate’s touch helped to calm him and Dean was able to exhale and lean back, focusing on the feel of Cas rubbing the back of his hand. When the plane finally leveled out, Dean released Cas’ hand and lifted off the earmuffs. Cas gave a soft sigh of relief and reached back to undo the tie of the blindfold, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He looked around them, taking in their surroundings before looking at Dean with a smile. “First class?”

Dean smirked. “Yup, and it seems we are the only ones tonight.”

Cas hummed, leaning his head onto the Hunter’s shoulder. “So... you going to tell me where we are going now?”

Dean shook his head, kissing the top of Cas’ head. “Nope! I _will_ tell you it's a long flight so we’re going to have to sleep on the plane. We will be arriving there around 6:30am, and I’m going to put the blindfold and earmuffs back on before we land so you can't hear the announcement.”

Cas tilted his head, Dean closing the distance between them to kiss his lips, and the stewardess walked over, pushing her cart, causing them to break apart. Cas was blushing slightly and the woman smiled, picking up a bottle. “Would you two gentlemen like a glass of wine?” Dean met Cas’ eyes and he smiled. 

“Yes please!” Castiel replied.

Dean grabbed his Mate's hand, squeezing it gently before looking up at the young woman. “Yes, me too, thank you.” 

She smiled and reached under the cart for two wine glasses, pouring them each a glass and then slipping them the rest of the bottle. She winked at Dean and said, “Enjoy boys! If you need anything else, just let me know. My name is Gwen.” They both thanked her and she turned around, the drink cart rattling after her.

Dean clinked his wine glass with Cas’, taking a sip of the burgundy liquid. Cas hummed as he took a sip and turned to look at Dean with curious eyes. “I am still not fully believing that you got on a plane Dean… voluntarily. You told me they are one of your biggest fears.”

“They are,” Dean agreed. “But... I was willing to face it to make your Valentine's special.” Dean smiled and Cas leaned over and kissed him gently on the temple. 

They continued to drink, talk, and laugh. At some point Gwen brought them another bottle of wine, and a few pillows and blankets. They both had a pleasant buzz and Dean lifted the armrest between them so Cas could cuddle back against him and Dean was able to kiss his Angel.

Gwen dimmed the lights for them. “I will be back here if you boys need anything. I will give you two some privacy to… sleep.” She giggled as she disappeared behind the partition.

Dean shook his head, snorting as he said, “I think she thinks we are going to get it on.”

Cas nipped Dean’s neck behind his ear. “I think she's very right.”

Dean groaned as Cas started kissing his throat and rubbing his hands all over the Hunter's body under the blanket they were sharing. Dean could feel himself getting achingly hard, his cock pressing uncomfortably against his uniform pants. Cas rutted against Dean's thigh so the Hunter could feel how hard he was as well. “Damn Angel, my cock is going to bust my zipper. You're _killing_ me. It's taking everything in me not to climb in your lap and impale myself on your cock, ride you until we are both spent.”

Cas groaned, voice low against Dean’s ear, “I think I would like that very, very much Dean.” The Angel popped the button on Dean’s uniform pants before unzipping them. Dean sighed, happy to have some of the pressure removed from his aching cock, and Cas slid his hand down the back of Dean's pants and started teasing his hole, rubbing his finger over it. Cas other hand started stroking Dean’s cock through his boxer briefs. Dean’s breath was coming in short bursts and he was _so_ glad no one was in first class with them because there was no way he could hold back the breathy moans that were spilling from his lips. Castiel licked Dean’s throat, sucking a love bite into the milky white flesh just beneath Dean’s collar, marking him.

Dean hissed against the slight pain, moaning when Cas’ tongue pressed against the mark, soothing the pain. “You really are trying to kill me, Cas.”

Cas hummed against Dean’s throat. “I want you Dean, want you so bad. Maybe we could join the mile high club, hmmm?”

Dean pulled back and smirked at Cas. “My kinky Angel. If it gets that fuckin’ fantastic cock of yours in me _right now_ then hell yes babe, lets!” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, pulling him up and towards the bathroom.

Once they were both inside of the small space, Cas slammed Dean against the wall, fumbling to get the door closed and locked, and then it was frantic; all teeth and tongues accompanied by soft moans and grunts, both getting completely lost in the sensations of the other’s body.

Cas spun Dean around, pressing him against the wall and pushing down his pants and underwear. Cas ran his hands up Dean's back then back down, gripping his ass tight. Dean groaned and pressed his ass back into Cas’ grip. Cas draped himself over Dean mouthing at his neck, grinding his hard cock that was still trapped in his uniform pants against Dean's ass. “You gonna let me fuck that tight ass Dean?”

“Yes Cas! Fuck yes Angel! Take me, take me hard and fast!” Dean pressed his ass back again, this time dragging it against Cas’ hard cock. The Angel moaned as his hands traveled over every inch of Dean's body he could reach. 

Cas used his wing oil to slick up his fingers and he pressed one against Dean's rim, circling slowly before pushing inside. Dean bit his arm as he welcomed the burn and soon one finger became two, Cas scissoring him open. When the Angel deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers back, trailing his slick fingers across the globes of Dean’s ass before Cas slicked himself up and was pushing in between Dean’s legs, torturously slow.

Dean let out a low, dirty groan as Cas filled him up. Dean wanted it harder and faster and he tried to push back against the Cas’ cock. Castiel was quick, nails biting into Dean’s hips as he held the Hunter in place, hips angled where he wanted and Dean’s face and chest pressed against the wall. He kept his pace slow, driving Dean mad until he begged, voice broken and needy, “Please Angel, please. Fuck me harder, faster, I want to _feel_ you.”

Cas bit down on the back of Dean’s neck, worrying the Hunter’s flesh between his teeth and causing the Hunter to whine beneath him. He released Dean’s skin and mumbled against it, “You beg so pretty, my good Mate.” Cas released one of Dean’s hips, slapping Dean’s ass. The Hunter gasped, then a broken moan fell from his mouth. “You like that? You like when I spank you?” Cas’ hand connected against the Hunter’s ass again and he looked down to see the skin turning a bright pink. Dean’s cock twitched, precum dripping from the head. 

“God, yes,” Dean groaned, gasping as Cas swatted his ass again. Dean whimpered, bucking back against the Angel’s cock, his hands, his touch.

“You want it hard? You want it fast? You want me to take you rough? Is that what you want? Tell me, my beautiful Mate! Tell me!”

“Yes please yes! All that, I want all that!” Dean hissed as Cas angled his next thrust, nailing the Hunter's prostate.

Cas twisted his hand in Dean’s hair, pulling his head back and giving him the room to lick the exposed line of Dean’s throat. He nipped at the hickeys he’d left there, some bright and purple, other’s dull red and healing. “Beg me,” he growled into Dean’s ear, slamming his cock into the Hunter once more. 

“Please, please Cas! Need it, need you to fuck me hard and fast! Fill me up and make me come on your cock! I _need_ you, my _Mate_.” 

Low grunts and growls poured from Cas as he snapped his hips, fucking into his Mate at a punishing pace, hitting Dean’s prostate with skilled precision. The Angel’s nails dug into the Hunter's hips, leaving behind crescent shaped red welts. 

Dean bit down on his knuckles, a litany of moans and whimpers leaving his mouth with each thrust. He began pushing back into Cas, meeting each snap of Cas’ hips with a roll of his own. They were both so close, bodies coiled tight, seconds from bursting. The Angel sucked Dean’s earlobe into his mouth, nibbling on the soft skin before he whispered hot against Dean’s ear, “Come for me Dean. Come on my cock!” The Angel bit the back of Dean’s throat, teeth sinking in as he slammed up hard, keeping the head of his cock pressed tight against Dean’s prostate. Dean came with a muffled cry, biting on his knuckles so hard he would be surprised if he hadn’t drawn blood. He painted the walls with spurt after spurt of his release.

Cas followed directly after, teeth still against Dean’s neck so he wouldn't scream. The Angel grunted and groaned as he rutted into Dean, working them both through their orgasms. Dean felt the pulsing of Cas’ cock and the heat of his come spilling into him, filling him up, leaking down his thighs. Cas rested against Dean until they both had caught their breaths, Cas soothing the heated flesh of Dean’s ass with his hand. 

“Mmm... let's clean up Dean, then go get some sleep.”

“Sounds good Angel,” Dean sighed happily, body relaxed and tired in his Mate’s arms.

They cleaned up, returned to their seats, and were soon cuddled up together beneath the blankets. Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair, kissing him softly. “I hope I wasn't too rough Dean.”

“Are you kidding Cas? That was awesome! I never thought I would be into… being dominated?” Dean blushed slightly, tightening his arms around Cas’ body. “But… I liked it, a lot. It was a real turn on. And I would be willing to try some more.”

“Mmm... me too Dean. It would be fun to explore.” 

They kissed languidly for a few minutes before falling asleep in each other's arms.

“Mr. Winchester, we are getting ready to land now.” Dean blinked his eyes open, squinting over the top of Cas’ head to see Gwen leaning over them, a gently smile on her lips. “You may want to get your boyfriend ready.” 

Dean yawned and nodded. “Thank you Gwen.” She smiled again and walked away. Dean reached down into his bag and got the blindfold and earmuffs ready. “Wake up Angel, I need to put these back on you. We are getting ready to land.” Cas stretched and after a quick kiss, allowed Dean to put the blindfold and earmuffs back on him.

The plane landed and the Pilot welcomed them warmly to Bora Bora. Dean let all of the other passengers exit first before he helped Cas off of the plane. He led his Angel through the terminal, stopping at the baggage claim to get their luggage and ask for directions to the car rental services. Once they stepped outside of the airport, Dean placed their luggage on the sidewalk and turned to reach for the blindfold and earmuffs removing them. He smiled as Cas stood, patiently, eyes still closed as Dean closed the distance between them to kiss his Mate softly. Castiel opened his eyes and looked around, a huge smile spread across his face.

“Welcome to Bora Bora Angel! Happy Valentine's Day!”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta lotrspnfangirl! And enjoy this chapter which is nothing but fluff and smut. Be prepared to puke rainbows! Without further ado 'Operation Proposal' is under way.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, beaming as he squeezed his Mate tightly. “I can't believe you planned this! I can't _believe_ we are in Bora Bora! I love you so much Dean!” The Angel kissed Dean soundly on the lips. “No one has ever done anything like this for me before.”

Dean smiled shyly, leaning into Cas’ embrace. “I wanted to make your first Valentine's Day with your Mate _perfect_. When we watched that show on the travel channel about Bora Bora, you said you always wanted to go there… So that next morning, when you went on your run, I made travel plans.”

Cas shook his head and whispered, “I can't believe you did all of this for me.” 

Dean placed his hands on either side of Cas’ face and met his eyes. “I would do anything to make my Mate happy. I love you, Castiel Novak.”

Cas leaned into Dean’s touch. “And I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean started placing their luggage into the back of a cherry red Corvette Convertible, Castiel’s eyes widened as he took in the car and Dean smirked. “You like the car Angel? I had to get us a car that you could let the top down in. We can't drive around Bora Bora in a car that you can't let the top down.” Dean opened the passenger side door and stepped back to let Cas in. “Get in Angel, we are about an hour out from the beach house I rented.”

Cas slid into the car and looked up at Dean, blue eyes wide and glistening in the streetlights. “You rented a beach house?”

Dean chuckled and walked around the front of the car, nodding as he slid into the front seat. “Sure did! Four bedroom beach house with two miles of _private_ beach just for you and me Angel.” Dean started up the car and entered the address into the GPS. “It's 12:30 am, so we should make it there around 1:30. The house is also already fully stocked. The owners were kind enough to let me to email them a list of what we needed and they picked it up for us.”

“This is amazing Dean! I still can't believe we are here! You are the perfect Mate!” Dean reached over and laced their fingers together, giving Cas’ hand a small squeeze as he pulled out onto the road. Castiel smiled and brought Dean’s hand up, kissing his knuckles. After a moment, Dean reached up for the button to release the top with a smirk… Who cared if it was almost 1 am?

Almost exactly at 1:30, Dean pulled into their destination, and the first thing Dean noticed was it was _really_ secluded, just liked he wanted. There was a house on either side of them but they looked to be a little over a mile apart and each of those houses had a large privacy fence put up. There was also a resort across the beach from them, but it was far enough away it wouldn't be a bother.

The house was dark blue with a white door, white shutters, and a wraparound porch. Dean grabbed their luggage from the trunk and they walked up onto the covered porch. Dean smiled as he noticed a picnic table and a grill before he shifted their bags and unlocked the door, motioning for Cas to enter.

The beach house, much like their home, had an open floor plan. As soon as they walked in they were in the living room and could see both the kitchen and the dining room. The kitchen had both a bar and an island, a small candle was burning on center, letting off a soft floral scent. Dean dropped their luggage by the front door and they set off to explore the house. They walked through the dining room and down a hallway that led to three of the bedrooms and a large, full bathroom. Each bedroom they looked into was bigger than the last and Dean was eager to see just how big the Master bedroom was going to be. 

They followed the hallway back and moved into the living room and towards a small hallway off the back to where the master bedroom and bathroom were located. The bedroom had a large sliding glass door that led out onto the porch and a few feet from the deck was a hot tub and a glass, round table with four chairs and an umbrella over it. Dean watched as Cas took in all of the bits of furniture and artwork, knowing that his Mate thought the beach house was furnished beautifully.

Dean left Castiel on the pouch and grabbed their luggage to bring into the master bedroom, setting it down by the closet. He looked up and smiled at his Angel who was back inside, looking out the sliding glass door. “The house is beautiful Dean. I still cannot believe you went through all this trouble and you planned it all in less than a week.” 

Dean sat down on the king size bed and patted the spot beside him for Cas to join him. Cas walked away from the sliding glass door and sat down next to him. “Babe, like I said before, it was no trouble at all. I just wanted to make you happy. That's all I'm ever going to want.” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas’ temple before he stood up and began stripping down. “Let's get a few more hours sleep and then we will spend the entire day on the beach.”

Cas got up and began to undress too, nodding his agreement. “That sounds like fun.” They got into bed and Cas wrapped his wing around Dean, pulling him in tight. Dean smiled against the Angel’s shoulder and drifted off.

Dean was woken up by noises coming from the other room; it was still dark outside but Cas was up and, by the smell of it, cooking. Dean yawned and stretched before getting up and pulling on his pj bottoms. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, where he could see his Angel in the kitchen, humming while he made eggs. Dean smiled as he walked over to Cas, wrapping his arms around his Angel and kissing him on the temple. “Something smells good.”

“I made bacon, eggs, homemade biscuits and gravy, all with fresh squeezed orange juice.”

“You're on vacation babe, you didn't need to go through all this trouble,” Dean chided.

“It was no trouble… I wanted to. The people renting out the house did an excellent job stocking supplies. The list you sent them must have been extremely thorough. There is so much here to choose from! Also plenty of wine, champagne, and beer.” Cas smirked over his shoulder and found Dean’s lips for a kiss.

Dean shrugged, smiling against his Mate’s lips. “Priorities Cas.”

“It's almost 6am... let's make our plates and eat at the table outside the master bedroom. I looked it up and sunrise is at 6:30 am, I really want to see it.”

They made up their plates and Cas got them set up outside while Dean went back in to grab utensils and get the pitcher of orange juice. They ate side by side, talking and enjoying the other’s company from the soft glow of the bedroom lights out the glass door. “Babe, that was so good.”

“I'm glad you enjoyed it Dean.” They cleared their plates quickly and hurried back outside. Cas leaned against the railing and Dean stood beside him with his arm wrapped around the Angel’s waist. The sun began its steady rise, deep orange, pink and yellow rays breaking through the purple and blue left from the night sky and dancing their way across the ocean. It was beautiful.

Cas reached over and took Dean’s hand in his own with a small gasp. “It's breathtaking, Dean. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Cas’ smile was radiating.

“Yeah, it is Cas,” Dean agreed softly, but he was not watching the sunrise, his eyes were on his Mate, watching as the colors crept up Castiel’s chest and neck until they reached his eyes.

After the sunrise, they went back inside and cleaned up the kitchen together before going into the living room settling together on the couch. They turned on _Doctor Who_ on Netflix for background noise and relaxed against one another as they watched the show and talked. Into their second episode there was a knock at the door. Dean jumped up, untangling himself from Cas. “I'll get it.” Cas looked at him quizzically but continued watching _Doctor Who_.

Dean came back a few minutes later with a shy smile on his face, holding a bouquet of two dozen roses in a variety of colors and a large box with a bow on it. He sat back down on the couch beside Cas, handing him the bouquet of roses and the large box with the shiny red bow.

“What is all this Dean?” Cas questioned.

“That's a box of chocolates made in store at a local shop here in Bora Bora.” Dean pointed to the rectangular box. “They are all milk chocolates, no dark because I remembered you saying you don't like dark chocolate. There are solid milk chocolate, chocolate truffles, a variety of chocolate covered fruits, chocolate covered nuts, chocolate covered caramels, salted caramels, and chocolate covered espresso beans…” he trailed off, hoping he remembered them all before smiling again. “I thought you would like to try a variety. And the roses, well… they are different colors for a reason. Each color I chose means something to me about you.” 

Cas sat up straighter, holding the roses before him as Dean began pointing them out to Cas and explaining the meaning behind them. “Red means I love you, because well… I love you, Cas. The deep burgundy means beauty, because you're beautiful babe. The white means heavenly, because you are _heavenly_ Angel. Pink means grace, because of your grace. Light pink means admiration, because I admire everything about you. Yellow means promise, because of the promise of a new beginning, our new beginning. Yellow with the red tip means falling in love, because each and every day I fall more in love with you. Orange means desire, because I desire you with all my soul. Red and white means unity, because we each have a piece of the other in us, you with my soul and me with your grace. Lavender means enchantment, because you enchanted me. Peach means gratitude; I'm so grateful you came into my life and that you are my Mate. Blue means attaining the impossible, because of our profound bond--a human and an Angel, something that has never happened. And all of the roses are thorn-less, meaning love at first sight, which it most certainly was.”

Cas set down the roses and chocolates on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around his Mate, a few tears slipping down his cheek, which Dean was quick to kiss away. “You are a romantic, Dean Winchester,” Cas whispered by his ear.

Dean smiled. “You bring it out in me, Angel.” Dean kissed Cas sweet and lovingly.

Cas jumped slightly, startling Dean. “I have a gift for you, too! Sit right here and I'll be right back.” After a few moments, Cas came back with a black box in his hands and he gave it to Dean.

Dean opened it to see an ornate knife set against red velvet. “Wow Cas! This knife is beautiful, very ancient looking. I love it!” Dean took it out of the box to examine it closer.

“It's not a normal knife Dean, it's very special. It's the only known demon killing blade in existence.”

Dean drew in a short breath, letting his fingers trail lightly over the blade. “I thought that was a myth...”

“I assure you it's not. It was created by the Kurds. It's charmed to be undetectable and that's how I got it through airport security without anyone knowing. It possesses the power to permanently kill demons, hell hounds, and other demonic entities…” Cas stopped and smiled at the awed look on his Mate’s face. “Happy Valentine's Day, Dean.”

Dean placed the knife back into his box carefully before pulling his Angel into his lap, immediately burying his face into his collarbone. “This means so much to me Cas, it's the perfect gift. I love it!” he murmured against Cas’ skin. 

Cas rested his head against Dean’s and smiled. “I'm glad Dean.” The Hunter pulled back and kissed his Angel passionately.

“Hey babe,” Dean said between kisses. “Are you about ready to hit the beach?”

“Yes Dean, and I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic lunch down by the water?”

“That sounds perfect Angel.”

They walked along the beach barefoot, letting their feet feel the sand and the water whenever a wave would roll up on the shore. They walked and talked for about an hour down the coast before making their way back to the beach house. Cas went inside to grab them a couple beers and when he came back out, Dean was laying in the hammock that faced the water. Cas set the two beers on the table by the hammock and Dean looked up with a grin. 

“Join me babe.” Cas crawled in the hammock and laid his head on Dean's shoulder and his leg over Dean’s thigh. Dean's fingers ran through the Angel’s wing and he used the leg Cas wasn’t laying on to push against the ground, rocking them in a swinging motion. Once they were in a good swing, Dean brought his leg back up. He grabbed Cas by the hips and pulled him on top of him. “Come here Angel, kiss me.”

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pressed closer, sealing their lips together. They explored each other's mouths lazily, running their hands all over the other’s body. Dean gripped the hem of Cas’ swim trunks, letting his fingertips tease along the band before he pulled them down and let the Angel kick them off. Cas’ hands found their way to Dean's trunks and the Hunter lifted his hips, allowing Cas to slide them down to where they Hunter could get them free of his legs. They rutted against each other, kissing more passionately now as Cas’ hands gripped Dean's hair to control the kiss and Dean’s were on the Angel's hips, controlling the rolling motion of their bodies. Their stomach and cocks were wet from pre-come and Dean groaned into Cas’ mouth as he rolled the Angel’s hips down harder against himself. 

Then Dean moved a hand off of the Cas’ hip and ran it over the Angel's oil gland, slicking his fingers. He slid his hand back down and into the crack of the Angel's ass, slipping in one finger, then a second. Cas rode Dean's fingers, tongue tangling with Dean’s as the Hunter crooked his fingers, finding his Mate’s sweet spot. Cas threw his head back, letting out a strangled moan. “Damn Cas, you have no idea what you do to me,” Dean groaned as he continued to rub the Angel's sweet spot. Cas mewled and Dean pushed his hips up to let Cas feel his straining erection.

Cas gripped both their cocks in his hand, continuing to rock back on Dean’s fingers and then up into his own fist. Dean mimicked the motion, loving the slick slide of his cock pressed against Cas’. Moans fell from both men's mouths and Cas’ grip tightened. “Nghh… Cas please, ride me babe.”

Cas let go of their cocks at the same time Dean removed his fingers. The Angel ran his hand back through his wings, soaking his fingers and palm in oil. He slicked up Dean’s cock, positioned it at his entrance and sank down slowly until he was fully seated on Dean’s lap.

Cas groaned, his entire body tightening around Dean. “No matter how many times we do this, it feels like you are splitting me open.”

Dean moaned, “You like me filling you up Angel?”’

“Love it, love your big thick cock.” Cas started a slow, lazy roll of his hips as Dean thrust up into him languidly. Slow and languid turned to hard and fast as they both wanted, _needed_ more. The sound of skin on skin and grunts and groans filled the air as Cas rode Dean at a rough pace.

“Fuck Angel! You are perfect like this!” A low groan rumbled through Dean as he thrust his hips up to meet Cas.

“Oh yes Dean! Right there!” Cas cried out as Dean hit his prostate. Dean gripped the Angel's hips, fucking into him fiercely as the hammock swayed wildly. “So close Dean, I'm… Yes!” Cas threw his head back as long white ropes of his release covered Dean’s chest, his wings flinging out and balancing the hammock from toppling them both to the ground. 

Dean was in awe at the sight above him. His Angel sweaty, wings shaking and head thrown back with lidded eyes, mouth barely open with the beach and ocean meeting the sky in the background. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful and erotic sight Dean had ever seen. He came with a cry of Cas’ name, spilling his thick hot seed deep within his Angel.

Cas collapsed on Dean’s chest catching his breath before he rolled to the side and laid his head back on the Hunter's shoulder. They lay there, drinking their beers and enjoying the view of the waves rolling up onto the sand in their post coital haze. 

“We should get up and get dressed, Angel,” Dean said after a moment, letting his hand trail down Cas’ spine. “We don't want to burn anything important.” Dean smirked and Cas smiled against the Hunter's shoulder laughing.

“Yes, that would be bad Dean.”

They pulled on their discarded shorts and went back inside. Cas smiled when he saw his roses sitting on the kitchen bar. He found a vase underneath the sink and placed them in it along with some water. Cas retrieved his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of them before he went around the beach house and then outside the sliding glass doors, taking pictures along the way. Dean found him standing on the porch taking pictures of the beach. 

“What are you doing Angel?” Dean questioned.

“Taking pictures. I want to remember every single moment of this.”

Dean snatched Cas’ phone playfully before he flipped the camera view around and took a few selfies of them with the beach in the background; one of them smiling and another one of them kissing. Dean really liked the one of them kissing and he decided when they got back home, he was going to have it printed out for his desk at work.

Cas went back inside to make them lunch, leaving Dean at the railing with a kiss. He made turkey bacon ranch sandwiches with colby cheese and grabbed a bag of Doritos along with the mini apple pies he had baked that morning before breakfast. He had hid them from Dean, wanting them to be a surprise. He placed all the food in a picnic basket he had found in the bottom of kitchen pantry along with a few beers and an ice pack before going back outside to find Dean. 

The Hunter was setting up a spot on the beach for them and Cas saw him as soon as he walked out the door. Dean had a large umbrella set up and a blanket laid down underneath it. Cas walked down the beach to join his Mate and Dean smiled when he seen him coming. “Hey Angel.”

Cas placed the picnic basket down on the corner of the blanket. “You hungry honey?’

“Famished!” came Dean’s quick reply. Cas sat down on the blanket beside Dean and opened up the picnic basket, pulling out the sandwiches and chips. The Angel handed Dean another beer.

Dean took a huge bite out of a sandwich and moaned, “Mmm Cas, you can even make sandwiches taste gourmet!”

Cas grinned, opening up his own. “Thank you Dean.”

They ate in comfortable silence until Dean cleared his throat and spoke. “So I was thinking we could go into town for dinner tonight.”

“I would like to cook, if that's okay with you Dean?”

“It's Valentine's Day, Cas! Are you sure you want to cook?”

“Yes, I already know what I want to make. Chicken Marsala, three cheese tortellini and homemade alfredo sauce with garlic bread topped with mixed cheeses and tiramisu for dessert... I know Italian is you favorite.”

“That sounds amazing babe, but are you _sure_ you want to go through the trouble?”

“I really do Dean. I want to make my Mate a special Valentine's dinner. I have never been able to do that for anyone before... and I really want to do it for you.” Cas smiled and reached over to squeeze Dean’s thigh.

Dean returned the smile. “How did I get so damn lucky?” They finished their sandwiches and chips and Dean managed to eat four of the mini apple pies.

After their lunch, Dean bumped Cas’ shoulder with his, getting the Angel’s attention. “We haven't been in the water yet.” Dean stood up and smirked as he ran down the beach and into the ocean. He dove under once he got far enough out, then popped back up shaking water from his hair. “You coming in Angel?” Cas waded out to where Dean was waiting for him. The Hunter wrapped his arms around the Angel, where they stood waist deep in the ocean, before Dean leaned down and captured his Angel’s lips, kissing him, licking into his mouth, nipping his lips as soft waves lapped around them.

Dean gave no warning except for a sly little smirk before he picked Cas up playfully. The Angel yelped as Dean dumped him into the water. Dean laughed as Cas floundered around, trying to regain his footing. Once standing, the Angel shot Dean a glare. Cas’ hair was plastered to his head and Dean was able to let out another short laugh before Cas lunged at him, taking the shocked Hunter under. They laughed, splashed, and kissed in the ocean, smiles never leaving their faces until the playfulness turned calm and they relaxed in the water, letting it carry their weight. Cas wrapped himself around Dean and the Hunter grinned and removed his trunks, tossing them up on the shore. He raised his eyebrow at the Angel. “Your turn.” Cas followed suit, removing his and tossing them to where they joined Dean's.

The Hunter grabbed Cas and pulled him into his body. He kissed the Angel fierce and rough. Dean’s tongue darted out and licked the seam of Cas’ lips and the Angel opened his mouth, letting his Mate in. Their tongues twisted together, Dean's hands gripped Cas’ hair. They both were panting hard as the Hunter tipped the Angel's head back and kissed along his jaw and neck, mouthing and sucking his Adam’s apple. Then Dean kissed his way back up until his lips were on Cas’ once again.

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, pressing them together chest to chest. The kisses grew wilder, moans became louder, the solid length of Dean's erection rubbed against the Angel's hardened cock. Cas moaned into the Hunter's mouth, rutting against him. Dean let go of the Angel's hair in favor of a gripping his ass, urging Cas to keep grinding their cocks together. 

“Dean, oh fuck! Dean!” Dean was kissing and sucking on a particular part of the Angel’s neck that he knew drove him wild.

Dean growled and sunk a finger into Cas’ hole causing Cas to moan happily, his back arching as he fucked himself back on Dean's finger. “Another!” Cas demanded. Dean pushed in another finger and began scissoring the Angel open, Cas getting more and more vocal. “Dean! Dean! Please!” the Angel begged. Cas’ wings were shaking, water splashing around them. The Hunter removed his fingers and teased Cas quivering hole before he lined up his throbbing cock and sunk in.

A loud keening noise slipped past the Angel's lips as Dean let out a grunt. “Fuck Cas!” The Angel began to move, fucking himself on Dean's cock while the Hunter thrust into him. They found the perfect rhythm, rocking with the waves. Cas wrapped his arms tighter around the Hunter, pressing them even closer together. Dean buried his face in Cas’ shoulder, sucking on his collarbone. The Angel moaned and writhed wantonly, lost in the pleasure of riding Dean's cock.

“Fuck!” Dean pants, “Damn Cas, feel so good babe! You’re so... I'm goin- unghh.” Dean's hands tightened on Cas’ hips as the thrust up once more, the Angel clenching his muscles around Dean's dick. The Hunter stilled inside his Mate as he pumped his hot semen inside him. Dean reached between them and gripped Cas’ cock, stroking it a few times, and the Angel spilled his release with a shout. Dean dropped his head on to the Angel’s shoulder, breathing hard. “Sex with you babe? Just gets better and better.”

Cas hummed in agreement. “I feel the same way Dean.”

“Let's get out and go back to the beach house.”

“Sounds good, Dean. I want to start cooking soon.” They disentangle and swim to the shore, pulling on their trunks after shaking them free of as much sand as they could until they get inside and can put on something more comfortable. They gathered everything up and walked back to the beach house hand-in-hand.

Dean sat at the bar and watched Cas cook. The Angel made the tiramisu first and put it in the refrigerator. “I love watching you cook, I couldn't keep my eyes off you the first night I spent in our house. You move around the kitchen so gracefully.”

Cas smirked. “And if I remember correctly, I told you if you were going to stare then you could help. So come here Winchester, you want to make garlic bread again?” Dean smiled as he slid off the stool and walked around it into the kitchen. Dean and Cas worked together making dinner. The Angel opened a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass and after the Hunter made the garlic bread, Cas taught him how to stuff chicken and make homemade Alfredo sauce. The Angel put the chicken in the oven to cook and they took their wine to sit on the deck off the Master bedroom. It had quickly become their favorite spot on the deck, it had a wonderful view of the ocean. 

“Hey Cas, the resort is setting off fireworks for Valentine's Day tonight at ten... do you want to go lay in the sand by the water and watch them? We should have a perfect view from there.”

“I love fireworks! That sounds like a lot of fun Dean.”

They sat outside enjoying their wine and the beautiful view, Cas climbing into Dean's lap until it was time for them to go back in and finish cooking dinner. 

Cas plated their food as Dean grabbed another bottle of wine and utensils, carrying them back outside so they could eat on the deck. “This is amazing Cas! Better than any restaurant we could've gone to.”

“Thank you Dean, much more private, and they better view too.”

Dean raised his wine glass. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Cas.”

Cas raised his glass and clinked it against his Mate’s. “Happy Valentine's Day, Dean.”

They ate and cleaned up the kitchen before getting a huge piece of tiramisu and two forks. They took it outside on the deck, Dean pulling Cas back into his lap and feeding him bits of the heavenly dessert. Dean moaned around his first bite. “I've never had tiramisu before, but it's awesome Cas! I can't tell you enough babe… You are an amazing cook.” 

They finished their dessert, not needing the second fork and they had brought because Dean fed Cas the entire time. The Angel rested his head on Dean’s shoulder and the Hunter ran his fingers through Cas’ wings as they watched the sunset.

They went back inside and settled on the couch, turning on _Doctor Who_ and resuming from where they left off that morning. Dean turned and looked at Cas. “You know... it's Valentine's Day and we still haven't opened Gabe’s gift yet.”

“Oh my God Dean! You actually brought it!?”

“Yup Cas, it's in the bedroom. Be right back.” Dean jumped up and went into the bedroom, retrieving the large rectangular box. Dean sat back on the couch beside Cas, with a smirk. “Well Angel, let's open it up!”

They open it up together and both of their mouths drop and their eyes widen. Dean barked out a laugh as Cas croaked out, “Oh my.”

“A 14 inch, double headed vibrator. Your big brother is something else...” Dean wiggled his eyebrows and got a wicked glint in his eyes. “Want to try it out babe?”

Cas bit his bottom lip. “Right now?!”

“Hell yes right now!” Dean got up and started stripping on his way to the bedroom. Cas shook his head with a smile and followed him. Once in the doorway, he saw Dean laying on the bed naked, sucking on the very large vibrator. Cas’ dick twitched in his pants and he palmed his crotch with a groan. “It's even flexible Cas, so we can try different positions.” Cas stripped down and joined him on the bed. “I have a fun way we can work each other open Angel… How do you feel about 69-ing?”

“Hmm... I get to suck your dick while you suck mine and we finger each other open... How can I complain?” Dean swatted Cas’ ass and lay down. He grabbed the Angel by his hips and pushed him to lay the opposite direction as he pulled him partway on his side. Dean began licking Cas cock as he angled his hips towards Cas’ face and the Angel shifted, pulling Dean’s leg so it laid over his shoulder. Cas swallowed Dean down and they both moaned. They begin to lick and suck at each other's cock, every so often running their tongue along the slit, gathering the pre-come. Cas slicked up his fingers with his wing oil after he felt Dean running his fingers over the gland.

The Angel slid two fingers between Dean’s ass cheeks, running his fingers back and forth over Dean’s hole as he lapped at the pre-come on the head of the Hunter’s cock causing Dean to moan, “Fuuuccck yessss!” Dean’s fingers also moved to Cas’ puckered entrance, teasing it. Dean started kissing and licking at Cas’ rim. As he pushed the tip of his tongue in, the Angel felt a finger follow.

“Nnngh Dean,” Cas whimpered against Dean’s cock. The Angel was rubbing three fingers across Dean’s hole before he worked one in.

“Another,” Dean growled out as he scissored Cas open with two fingers, his tongue lapping between them. Cas worked in another finger, followed by third. He brushed Dean’s prostate and watched the Hunter's cock jump and pre-come bead up at the slit, which the Angel promptly licked off.

They were both moaning and writhing in pleasure when Dean asked, “Cas, you ready?”

“God yes, Dean!” the Angel groaned.

“Mmm me too. Hand me two pillows.” Cas reached behind him and grabbed them, handing them over to Dean.

“Have you ever done this before Dean?” 

“Nope, but I glanced at the instructions.” He winked at Cas. “Now, lift your hips up sweetheart.” Cas did as Dean requested and Dean slipped a pillow underneath his butt. “You know Angel, from what I've read, the purpose of this toy is to keep you filled and rub your prostate the whole time.”

Dean began to slide the bulbous head of the toy into Cas. “Oh! Oh, it's big Dean!” Dean moaned at the sight of Cas’ ass swallowing up the huge dildo. Once the center was at Cas’ entrance, Dean leaned down and gave him a filthy kiss before maneuvering himself between Cas’ legs and putting a pillow underneath his own butt. He pushed the head of the dildo into his hole.

“Fuck me, it _is_ big!” Dean bit his lip and pushed towards Cas, taking in the toy inch by inch. When he was pressed against the Angel, Dean relaxed on the bed, adjusting his legs so he had one over Cas’ and one underneath him. The Hunter rolled his hips and they both gasped. “Feel good?”

“Mmm yes Dean! Wow!”

“Good. Fuck yourself on it, Angel. Fuck it into me with rolling motions.” Cas made some figure 8 motions with his hips and Dean pushed back against him. They moaned and sped up their movements. Thighs brushing, asses slapping together. Dean started languidly stroking his heavily leaking cock. “That's it babe!” Dean grunted, “Fuck me... Oh yeah! Just like that.”

Cas’ hips were rolling and grinding and Dean could feel the head of the dildo brush his prostate with Cas’ every movement. “Fuck! Oh fuck! Cas, God babe, more! Please don't stop!” Cas was getting so close and he knew Dean was too. Every movement the Angel made had the dildo assaulting his prostate. 

Cas’ rhythm became harder as he began to jack off his throbbing member. “Oh yes, Dean, feels so good.” Dean fumbled for the controller and flipped the vibrator on. Cas screamed and bucked his hips, Dean groaned at the sensation. They both were moaning loudly and arching their backs off the bed, pressing closer together. Their orgasms hit them simultaneously and they both came in long strips, painting each other's cock, balls, and thighs. Dean grabbed the controller and switched it off. 

Cas’ breath was labored as he panted out, “So what did you think?”

Dean's reply was equally as labored. “Remind me to buy Gabe a big box of assorted chocolates before we leave.”

Cas let out a breathless laugh. “Yeah, good idea.” Dean carefully removed the dildo from both of their bodies.

“Hey babe, let's get cleaned up, fireworks start in about an hour.” They both clean up and slip into their swim trunks and a tank top.

Dean fills a champagne bucket with ice and places the bottle of champagne in it while Cas grabs two glasses and a blanket. They make their way down to the spot on the beach they were at earlier and Cas spreads out the blanket for them both so sit down. It was completely dark now but the flood lights from the beach house gave them the perfect amount of light. Dean popped the cork on the champagne and poured him and Cas both a glass. They sat on the beach, drinking and laughing until they went through a whole bottle.

Dean used the excuse of going and getting another bottle to go back up to the house and set up another surprise for Cas. Dean worked quickly and grabbed another bottle of champagne before retrieving the black velvet box from his luggage, thankful his swim trunks had pockets as he slipped the box in one. On his way back outside, something caught his eye. Dean walked back down to where Cas was standing by the water, letting it his splash against his bare feet. “Hey Cas, look what I found in the master bedroom.” Dean held up an acoustic guitar.

“You play Dean?” Cas questioned.

“Just for fun, I haven't played in a long time. My dad taught me when I was 16.” Dean ran his fingers along the guitar.

“Will you play something for me?” Cas asked shyly.

“You want me to play for you Cas?”

“Yes.”

Dean smiled, “Okay I will play you a song… I have the perfect one.

Dean dropped to his knee and placed the guitar on the other knee, not minding the wet sand or the water occasionally splashing against him. Cas stood in front of him, looking down at the Hunter with a smile on his face. Dean looked up at Cas and began to play a song for his Angel.

_“Forever can never be long enough for me_  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do 

_Now that the weight has lifted_  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say...  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm 

_Together can never be close enough for me_  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words   
I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown him my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say...  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm 

_Promise me_  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies 

_And marry me_  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say...  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm” 

As Dean played the last chords a loud boom resonated, causing Cas to look up at the firework blooming across the pitch black sky. It gave Dean enough time to lay the guitar aside and get the black velvet box out of his pocket and open it. He remained on his knee holding it up. “Dean that was beaut-” The words died on Cas’ lips as he looked down and took in the sight in front of him. His mate was on bended knee holding up a black box with a ring in it.

“Say you will, Castiel Novak… Marry me. I know that we are bonded and we are going to be together forever, but I want to marry you. I want everyone to be able to tell you're _my_ Mate, not just the Angels and the other supernatural creatures. I want _everyone_ to look at the ring on yours and my finger and _know_ that I belong to you and you belong to me. I want a wedding so our friends and family can see us be joined, to share in our happiness. I want my brother to stand beside me as I watch you walk down that aisle towards me. You are my _forever_. I love you with all my heart and soul. So say you will Castiel, marry me. Be _my mate_ and be _my husband._ ”

Tears streamed down Castiel's face as he dropped to his knees in front of Dean, fireworks blooming in the background, lighting up the night sky beautifully. “Yes! God! Yes! I will marry you!” Dean took the ring out of the box, hands slightly shaking as he slid it on Cas’ ring finger. The Hunter then placed a hand on each side of his Angel's face and kissed him devoutly, tasting the saltiness of tears not knowing if they were his or his Angel's.

They kissed languidly, tongues lazily exploring the other’s mouth, both of them smiling into the kiss. They only broke apart long enough to lift each other's tank top off, wanting to feel the sensation of skin on skin contact. Hands explored the others chest, abs, shoulders, never breaking their kiss until air became a necessity.

Somehow they made it back up the beach and they both laid back on the blanket, heated from the warm sand. Dean reached over and took Cas’ hand. They watched the fireworks as they illuminated the sky. Dean looked to the side to see Cas watching him, love shining in his bright blue eyes. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand a little tighter causing the Angel to grin. Cas continued to smile as Dean rolled on his side to face him, moving closer and leaning over the Angel’s chest to seal their lips together. Dean pulled back and whispered in Cas’ ear, “Make love to me Cas, right here in the sand, under the night sky as the fireworks light it up.”

Cas groaned and threaded his fingers in Dean’s hair. The Hunter leaned down, whispering, “Please babe,” as he kissed Cas. “I need,” another kiss, “you to.” Dean licked the seam of Cas’ mouth and the Angel opened up, letting Dean’s tongue work its way inside, licking along the roof. Cass growled and rolled him over, pinning Dean underneath him. The Angel kissed Dean's neck, down his chest and his abs. He hooked his fingers into the Hunter’s trunks removing them before he shimmied out of his own.

The Angel leaned back down and licked a stripe up Dean's cock and kissed the tip before taking Dean in his hand. Cas stroked him, rubbing his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-come down his shaft. Dean desperately bucked up into the Angel’s fist. Cas milked his oil glands, slicking up his fingers and as he leaned back down to capture the Hunter's lips, his fingers teased at Dean's rim, circling the puckered hole.

Cas slid a finger in while nipping at the Hunter's lips. He wiggled his finger around the clinching muscle before pushing in a second, beginning to work Dean open. Cas licked and sucked at the Hunter's neck as he moved his fingers in and out, eventually crooking them and finding his Mate’s sweet spot. Dean’s back arched, his cock pulsed and pre-come dripped onto his stomach. Cas slid the pads of his fingers across Dean’s prostate on every other thrust, his mouth nipping against the Hunter’s neck as Dean began writhing on the blanket. “You ready babe? You want me now?”

“Yes! Now! I need you inside me, filling me, claiming me.” Cas moaned and withdrew his fingers before he settled between Dean’s legs. The Hunter wrapped them around Cas’ waist and he groaned as he felt the head of Cas’ cock nudging at his entrance. The Angel slid in slowly until he bottomed out and his body was flush against Dean.

Cas placed a hand on the Hunter's face and kissed him gently. “You’re beautiful Dean, my Mate.” The Angel set a slow pace, withdrawing until only the tip was left in before pushing back in just as slow. Cas kissed Dean's face and neck while he whispered in his ear, “I love you Dean, so much. Only you could make me feel this way, only you were meant for me, made for me.”

The Angel’s thrusts still remained slow but he angled his hips so his cock dragged along Dean’s prostate on every thrust. Dean was clenching desperately at the sand, the coarse grains running through his fingers, before he gave up and wrapped his arms around Castiel’s shoulders, and ran his hands, palms open, down the Angel’s sides.

Dean groaned, “Only you could make me feel like this... so loved, so cared for, my Angel, my _Mate_.” Dean’s back arched off the sand as Cas thrust into him still slow, but harder. He slipped an arm under Dean, resting it on his lower back and lifting his hips slightly. Dean's arms wrapped around Cas’ neck. The Angel kept his thrusts slow and hard. “Mmm so close, so close Cas.”

Cas reached his hand in between them and took Dean's heated flesh into his palm and began stroking him. “Can't wait to marry you Dean, to be _yours_ in every way, husband and Mate.” Cas thrust in deep and stilled, Dean’s cock started pulsing in the Angel’s fist as his release erupted and covered Cas’ hand and his chest. Cas groaned low as he filled Dean with his hot and sticky release, so much so it began to leak out, trickling down the Hunter's inner thighs.

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean deeply before he gently removed his spent cock from Dean's hole. Cas rolled off Dean and laid beside him, both their chests heaving, drawing in much needed air. Dean reached over and took Cas’ left hand in his again, rubbing his thumb across the Angel’s hand and feeling the ring. “You know Cas, we will have to decide who's last name we use... I don-”

“Yours,” Cas cut him off. “Yours, Dean.” Cas rolled onto his side and lifted his hand to place it over his bond mark. “I gave you my mark, I want to take your name.”

A huge smile spread across Dean's face. “Really Cas? You want to take me name?”

“Yes Dean, I do, I really do.” Cas ran his fingers across his mark before taking Dean’s hand again.

“Castiel Winchester, I love the way that sounds Angel.”

Cas hummed, “I do too Dean.”

“We have made quite the mess Cas...” Dean grimaced as he felt the come cooling on his thighs.

The Angel stood up and took Dean by the hand, helping him stand and leading him into the water so they could clean up. After they rinsed off and walked back to the towel, they pulled on their clothes and picked up the things they’d brought outside, and took each other’s hands once more to walk back to the beach house. Once they reach the sliding glass door to the master bedroom Dean turned to Cas. “I've got one more surprise for you Angel.” 

The Hunter made Cas wait at the door to get rid of the guitar and towel before coming back out and placing his hands over the Angel’s eyes to lead him into the bedroom. He uncovered them and Cas took in the sight before him. The bed was covered in red rose petals, candles were everywhere including a huge ring of them on the floor and in the center of the candles, a bunch of pillows and blankets were piled into a huge soft area. There were also bowls filled with fruits, chocolates, liquid substances, a bottle of chocolate syrup and a bucket filled with ice, with a champagne bottle nestled in it. Cas smiled at his Mate, shaking his head slightly. “Dean, this is all too much.”

“Nothing is too much for you Angel.” 

They stripped off their beach clothes and both of them put on a pair of boxer briefs before Dean led Cas to the center of the pillows and blankets. He sat down, pulling Cas into his lap so that he was straddling him.

Cas took Dean's hands in his. “This is the most romantic day of my life.”

“So far… I want to give you many, many more Angel. You deserve it. And I'm going to try so hard to give you everything you deserve every single day for the rest of our lives.”

“I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Cas, so very much.” Cas leaned down and kissed Dean, wrapping his arms around the Hunter. Dean’s hands wandered down Cas’ back and wings, he gripped the Angel’s ass hard.

“Dean!” Cas gasped against the Hunter's lips causing him to smile.

“Sorry babe, I just love your ass.” Dean smacked it lightly. “Are you hungry Cas?” Dean eyes trailed up the Angel’s chest as he gripped Cas’ hips and spoke. “I know I sure am.” Dean pulled Cas into a kiss it was slow and gentle and tortuously teasing him.

Dean grabbed a plump strawberry out of one of the bowls and dipped it into a whipped white substance that Cas figured was whipped cream because the can set next to the bowl, and ran it up Cas’ chest and across the Angel’s lips. Cas opened his mouth and sucked in the strawberry, flicking his tongue around it before biting down. Strawberry juices dripped down his chin and Cas moaned as he chewed it. Dean bit his bottom lip as he watched the erotic sight. The Hunter licked up Cas’ chest and across his lips which were stained with strawberry juice before he hummed in the Angel’s ear, “Mmm strawberries and whipped cream.”

“I really think you should try one Dean.” Cas grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted some on his chest before running a strawberry through it and lifting it to the Hunter's lips. Dean opened and bit down, moaning around the strawberry. Once he swallowed the sweet fruit, he bent forward and lapped the whipped cream off Cas’ chest.

Dean’s tongue was warm and wet against his already heated flesh. While Dean was licking him clean, he was blindly reaching for a bottle. Cas heard the top pop open and felt a thick liquid on his neck, dribbling down his chest. It smelt mouthwatering and rich and it took him only a second to realize it was chocolate, chocolate syrup. Dean licked and laved at the chocolate syrup as he hooked his fingers in Cas’ boxer briefs and hauled him even closer. 

“Oh babe, we need to get these off before they get all messy.” Dean pulled them off, Cas lifting his hips slightly so he could get them free, and tossed them to the side over the top of the candles. Dean poured more of the chocolate syrup all down Cas’ chest, then the Hunter ran his hand through it and let Cas lick each of his fingers as he licked all over the Angel’s chest. Dean mouthed at Cas’ throat as he took his chocolate covered hand and gripped Cas’ erection. The Angel moaned and bucked up into Dean's fist. Cas begin to gyrate in Dean's lap. 

 

Dean used his free hand to divest himself of his own briefs and began to rut against the Angel, all the while stroking Cas’ cock. Dean licked up Cas’ neck and bit his earlobe. Cas bucked his hips, pushing his cock into Dean's fist again.

Dean laid further back into the pillows, pulling Cas by the hips and guiding him up Dean’s chest until his cock was in the Hunter’s face. Dean started licking at the Angel’s straining erection, cleaning off the chocolatey substance and sucking the head, swirling his tongue around it before taking him all the way down. Cas’ cock began to leak pre-come and Dean loved its taste mixed with the chocolate. 

“Mmm Angel, your beautiful cock tastes so good.” Dean moved Cas back down his body as he sat up, licking and kissing up the Angel’s chest and neck until he claimed his lips.

Cas smiled into the kiss, his smile turned feral. “My turn to play now Dean,” the Angel said while grinding against the Hunter's cock. He looked around at all the goodies and his eyes lit up as they landed on the champagne. He reached for the champagne and popped the cork, letting the excess spill down Dean’s chest.

Dean jumped a little. “Oh! Oh! Cold babe.”

“Don't worry, I will warm you up.” Cas sucked the champagne from Dean’s chest before he tilted the Hunter’s head back and poured some into his mouth. Dean swallowed but some dripped down his chin, which Cas was quick to lick up before the Angel licked and nipped at the Hunter's lips. Cas poured some champagne in the dip of Dean's clavicle and dipped a strawberry in it, bringing the coated fruit to Dean’s lips and then dipping down to suck the rest out. He repeated the action a few more times before setting the champagne bottle aside. He reached for the chocolate syrup and moved back to straddling Dean’s thighs as he squirted the chocolatey substance all down the Hunter's chest and cock. The Angel got to work lapping the sweet liquid off the Hunter's body, paying special attention to Dean's cock until he was writhing and moaning. Cas then took the bottle and spread Dean's legs, drizzling some on his quivering entrance. The Angel licked and sucked the chocolate off Dean's rim, sliding his tongue in and teasing the Hunter.

When he was free of all the chocolate, Cas crawled back up into Dean's lap. The Hunter reached over his shoulder into the Angel’s wings and milked his oil gland, slicking his fingers up so he could work Cas open. Dean pushed two fingers into the Angel and started scissoring him open. Cas rolled his hips back groaning and replaced the chocolate syrup bottle with the champagne once again. He poured more into Dean’s mouth, letting some spill down Dean’s chest and throat so he could lick and suck the sparkling wine from the dip of the Hunter’s collarbone while Dean prepared him.

 

“Gotta have you now Angel.” Dean removed his fingers and grabbed Cas’ hips, guiding him back onto his cock. Cas impaled himself and began to bounce in earnest on the Hunter's cock, their bodies sticking together from a mixture of chocolate and champagne residue and pre-come. Cas rode Dean hard and fast, Dean’s fingers digging into his hips as he held on. “Oh fuck Angel! Hell yes! Fuck me babe!”

Cas groaned and fisted his cock between them. Dean thrust into Cas wildly, causing him to fuck his fist faster. They were both chasing the release, wanting to feel that ecstasy. “So close! So fuckin close!”

“Unghh, me too. Come for me Angel.” Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder and shot his release all over his and the Hunter’s chest. Dean gripped Cas’ hips harder and fucked into him uncontrollably, feeling the heat building in his stomach as he found his release. His cock throbbed as he shot his hot come inside of Cas. Dean could feel it leaking down his balls as he rode out his orgasm.

Cas rested his forehead against Dean’s, kissing him softly. “Honey, we need a shower.” 

Dean chuckled softly in agreement and together they got off of the floor and made their way into the master bathroom to shower. They took their time washing each other clean, trading kisses along the way, until they were warm and clean. They dressed into pajama bottoms and tank tops and spent the next half hour blowing out the candles and cleaning up everything from the floor. 

When they were done, Dean grabbed his phone and pulled Cas in. He placed his chin on the Angel’s shoulder as he stood beside him, his face pressed against Cas’. He took the Angel’s hand and laid them both over Cas’ heart, the engagement ring showing on top and both of them smiled wide as Dean snapped the picture. He knew it was around 7 am in Kansas, but he sent the text anyways; ‘He said YES!’ accompanied the picture he sent to Sam and Bobby.

Together they crawled into bed, assuming their normal position; Cas’ wing around Dean, the Hunter's head on the Angel’s chest. Dean hummed against the Angel’s skin, “Best Valentine's Day ever Angel. I love you, and thank you.”

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “For what Dean?”

Dean leaned into the touch. “For being my Mate, for loving me… For being my Valentine and for saying you will marry me.”

“I do love you, Dean. So so very much. You made this day truly unforgettable and I'm honored to be the one who gets to marry you, my wonderful Mate. Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Happy Valentine's Day to you, my Mate, my fiancé.”

Cas smiled. “I like the sound of that Dean.”

“Yeah, me too Angel.”

They shared a few tender kisses and went to sleep with the thoughts of weddings and their future running through their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used was Marry Me by Train. I did however take some liberties and change some words.


End file.
